La fille du potionologue
by Storiesmania
Summary: Atteinte d'une amnésie partielle, une jeune fille se réveille dans le monde d'HP avant l'entrée du Survivant à Poudlard. Elle connaît déjà cet univers et parfois, grâce à des flashs dont elle est victime, arrive à se repérer. Elle décide alors de changer le court des choses telles que nous les connaissons, lui permettant au travers des personnages de découvrir son passé perdu.
1. Chapter 1

Intervention de présentation:

Votre attention s'il vous plais mesdames et messieurs ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous présenter la toute nouvelle histoire. J'espères que vos yeux sont prêts car moi, porteur de parole de l'auteure de cette histoire, je vais vous faire une petite introduction. La plupart d'entre vous me connaisse car je suis Albus Dumbledore et que mon personnage est né comme beaucoup d'autre dans la présente fanfic, sous la plume de J K Rowling. Cette histoire sera pourtant bien différente de l'originale. Donc, voici le message:

"Attention dans cette fic vous rencontrerez d'illustres personnages tels que Merlin, Dracula et d'autres, en chaire et en os. Si vous ne souhaitez pas être mordu par notre fondateur vampire âgé de plusieurs millénaires, prière de vous montrer respectueux envers le travail de l'auteur. De plus le mot du titre, potionologue, remplace potioniste car ce mot n'est pas jugé joli par l'auteur. Il est donc conseillé aux ultra puristes de ne point poursuivre la lecture de la présente fic."

Ensuite, que m'a telle dit de dire déjà... ? Ah oui ! La présente fic a été commencée avant les animaux fantastiques n°1 et contient des différences chronologiques par rapport au canon, comme disent les auteurs de fanfic. En effet, vous constaterez que pour la cohérence de cette histoire, des âges ont été changés. Pas le miens malheureusement à mon plus grand désarrois, mais bon passons, je vous laisse à votre lecture et à bientôt en fin de chapitre :D

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Marqués à vie.

Elle regarde tranquillement, pour la centième fois au moins, le premier film de la saga Harry Potter, quand elle se sent happée dans l'écran. Une force invisible et surpuissante semble vouloir qu'elle soit intégrée au récit pour une raison x ou y. Elle parvient à résister à cette attraction quelques minutes, juste le temps d'attraper son sac dans lequel elle a ses plus précieuses possessions qui ne la quittent jamais. Mais finalement, elle est attrapée et se retrouve dans une ruelle d'une ville anglaise, sans aucun repère. Elle se met alors à rôder afin de savoir où elle se trouve mais se perd encore plus, s'enfonçant dans des lieux peu recommandables pour une enfant seule et sans défenses comme elle l'est alors. Elle serre son sac contre sa poitrine, se rappelant que ce sont ses affaires qu'il contient, mais ne se souvenant ni de son prénom, ni de son nom.

Tout ce qu'elle se rappelle c'est d'avoir traversé un écran et le reste, c'est le néant quasiment complet. Elle avance lentement dans la nuit, espérant qu'elle ne fera pas de mauvaises rencontres et finit par trouver refuge dans une maison semblant être abandonnée. Elle ignore malgré tout comment elle est parvenue à entrer vu que la porte était fermée à clef la première fois qu'elle a essayé d'ouvrir, mais elle n'a pas le temps de penser à ça davantage. Elle est terrorisée par cet environnement inconnu et se cherche une cachette. Elle se planque dans une armoire, s'allongeant de tout son long au fond du meuble, se recroquevillant le plus possible sur les fourrures rangées là.

Soudain, elle entend un drôle de craquement qui retentit dans la pièce voisine, puis des pas, appartenant probablement à un homme vu la lourde démarche qu'a le nouveau venu, et qui fait légèrement trembler le sol. Elle a peur d'être découverte et tremble à cette idée, mais elle prend son courage à deux mains, décidant de rester la plus silencieuse possible. Une incantation familière : « Hominum revelio » parvient alors aux oreilles de la fillette, elle se fige de surprise puis attend la suite des événements. Ceux-ci ne tardent pas à se produire, vu qu'une voix masculine demande :

\- Qui peut bien se cacher dans cette armoire par la barbe de Merlin ?!

Mue par une bravoure qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, l'enfant bondit hors de l'armoire, regardant fixement l'homme se tenant à quelques centimètres d'elle, et ce, sans ciller. Elle sourit en reconnaissant un des personnages de son film favori. Quant à lui, il est trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il se contente donc d'observer la fillette, tout comme elle le fait pour lui. Il est grand, légèrement bedonnant, ses cheveux bruns laissent en voir quelques-uns qui sont blancs, ce qui ne l'étonne pas tellement vu l'âge qu'elle lui donne, et ses yeux gris ne se détachent point de la fillette. Elle est âgée de moins de 10 ans, 8 selon les observations de l'homme. Ses cheveux bruns-roux et bouclés tout emmêlés lui arrivent aux épaules et cachent un peu ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

Il est étonné qu'elle ne détourne pas le regard et ne tente pas de s'enfuir, cette attitude lui donne l'impression qu'elle le connaît. Mais, il s'ôte bien vite cette idée de la tête et se met à genoux devant l'enfant pour être à sa hauteur avant de lui demander :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant ? Comment es-tu arrivée là ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis juste cachée où je le pouvais. Et vous ?

Surpris par la question, l'homme hésite un instant avant de se présenter :

\- Je m'appelle Horace Slughorn et tu es chez moi en ce moment.

La fillette baisse alors les yeux, honteuse d'avoir violé une propriété privée alors qu'elle était convaincue d'avoir à faire à une maison abandonnée. Horace s'apprête à dire quelque chose, lorsque le soleil commence à se lever et que le ventre de son invitée surprise commence à gronder.

Il se met alors à rire, ce qui déstabilise l'enfant qui le regarde troublée avant qu'il ne lui dise :

\- Je ne vais pas mettre une enfant affamée à la porte de chez moi. Ce serait un manque de savoir vivre et un acte cruel indigne d'un homme de bonne famille. Nous verrons si nous pouvons trouver une solution à ton problème quand nous aurons mangé.

Elle acquiesce, un peu intimidée puis il appelle l'un de ses elfes de maison qui commence à préparer le repas tandis qu'un autre entraîne la « petite invitée du maître » à la salle de bain.

L'enfant, après le départ de l'elfe, ferme la porte à clef puis se déshabille avant de se regarder dans le grand miroir accroché au mur non loin de la baignoire. Elle remarque d'abord un étrange tatouage au milieu de son dos. Cela ressemble à une gemme sur laquelle est perchée une colombe avec un bec et des plumes rouges. Puis sur ses épaules, elle constate que sa peau est couverte de traces de griffes alors que ses bras présentent de nombreuses coupures ainsi qu'une quantité non négligeable de marques de piqûres verdâtres. Enfin, sur son ventre, elle est surprise de trouver de nombreux bleus, ainsi qu'une autre marque qui lui rappelle quelque chose sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi. Lorsque cet examen de sa personne est terminé, elle se glisse dans la baignoire et s'immerge presque totalement dans l'eau, humant avec délice les bonnes odeurs se dégageant de la mousse.

Soudain, alors que jusqu'à présent, ses plaies n'avaient pas saignés, elles se mirent à le faire après avoir été au contact de l'eau. Le cris qu'elle pousse alors attire l'attention du maître des lieux, ses elfes étant occupés par la préparation du repas. Il gravit les escaliers menant à la salle de bain, inquiet pour sa petite invitée de circonstances. Il est rare qu'il fasse du sport, mais là, l'urgence et la douleur de l'enfant le touche et il monte bien plus vite que ne le serait normalement capable un homme de son âge et de sa morphologie. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette, obligé de lancer un « Alohomora » car la salle était fermée de l'intérieur, et reste stupéfait en la découvrant inconsciente par terre allongée dans son sang s'échappant des plaies recouvrant son corps.

Il se ressaisit heureusement bien vite et attrape le kit de soins d'urgence rangé dans le placard non loin. Il applique d'abord des onguents magiques sur les plaies pour aider à la cicatrisation, puis lui fait avaler une potion qui réparera les éventuels dégâts internes avant de lancer quelques sorts de soin. Ensuite, il fait disparaître le sang qui a coulé sur le carrelage, puis l'habille rapidement d'un peignoir bien trop grand pour elle avant d'aller l'installer dans une des chambres d'amis de sa grande demeure familiale, qu'il a hérité de ses parents sangs-purs après leurs décès des années plus tôt. Il s'assoit à son chevet, surveillant avec attention son état, mais envoie malgré tout son Patronus: une grosse Carpe Koï à l'une de ses amies : Poppy Pomfresh l'infirmière de la célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Ecosse : Poudlard, afin d'avoir un avis supplémentaire concernant l'état de sa patiente.

En la regardant de plus près, Horace trouve à la fillette une certaine ressemblance avec Lily Evans, une de ses anciennes élèves préférées, et soupire de nostalgie avant de réaliser l'état dans lequel son amie va trouver sa patiente. Il décide donc d'arranger ses cheveux et ses vêtements en deux ou trois coups de baguette. Ensuite, il est rejoint par ses elfes, qui, ne le voyant pas dans la salle à manger ont décidé de lui apporter son repas. Il ne mange qu'à contre-coeur et avec un manque évident d'appétit puis les petites créatures, sentant son besoin d'être tranquille, se retirent afin d'aller faire le ménage dans le reste de la demeure en attendant que leur maître se calme.

Il sue à grosses gouttes anxieux à l'idée d'avoir mal traité les blessures de la petite. Ses mains tremblent sur ses genoux, sa respiration est sifflante et il se pose quantité de questions tout en observant la fillette :

« D'où est-ce que peut bien venir cette enfant ? Que lui est-il arrivé avant qu'elle ne se cache dans ma penderie ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de son nom ? Est-elle douée de

magie ? Que vas-t-il se passer pour elle une fois qu'elle sera guérie ? Vas-t-elle être envoyée dans l'un de ses horribles orphelinats moldu comme l'a été le jeune Tom Jedusor qui a si mal tourné avec le temps ? »

En repensant à ce jeune homme à l'avenir si prometteur, qui s'est avéré être le mage noir le plus terrible de Grande-Bretagne, des larmes coulent le long des joues de l'ancien enseignant et il balaie cette pensée, préférant se concentrer sur autre chose. Il repère alors un détail intriguant et constate que certaines des plaies de l'enfant se referment toutes seules. Surpris, il regarde le phénomène qui cesse aussi vite qu'il a commencé. Il se note de mentionner ce fait à son amie puis il quitte son fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur le matelas, histoire d'être plus près en cas de problème. La petite ayant repris un peu conscience, le regarde sans rien dire d'abord puis prononce une petite phrase :

\- Doudou s'il te plaît…

Le sorcier penche la tête de côté interloqué car il ne se souvient pas avoir vu de peluche en sortant la petite de son placard. Il utilise alors un « Accio » afin de faire venir à lui le sac de la petite. Il le pose ensuite sur ses genoux pour le fouiller un peu et déniche l'objet demandé par la fillette. Il tend donc le berger allemand en peluche à la petite fille qui s'en saisit tout doucement puis se rendort avec l'animal dans les bras après avoir marmonné un petit:

\- Merci Monsieur…

Horace est immédiatement attendri par le joli tableau qu'il a sous les yeux et ne peut pas davantage résister à son envie d'agir comme les parents moldus qu'il voit dans les films qu'il aime regarder à l'occasion. Il passe affectueusement, quoique un peu maladroitement, sa main droite dans les cheveux de la fillette assoupie avant de l'embrasser sur le front et dit:

\- Dors bien ma petite. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Il se lève alors du matelas puis se rend dans le salon pour attendre Poppy, qu'il surnomme Pompom, mais reste attentif au moindre bruit provenant de la chambre. Le sorcier menace de s'endormir, assis sur un confortable fauteuil en velours vert, lorsqu'un bruit provenant de l'extérieur, attire son attention. Il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et reconnaît la silhouette de la sorcière qu'il attend depuis un petit moment. Il sort pour l'accueillir puis la guide à la chambre où il a installé la petite fille. Cette dernière gigote dans son sommeil comme si elle était en plein cauchemar et gémit de douleur, les draps frottant ses blessures malgré la présence des bandages fait par Horace.

Ce dernier commence alors à s'adresser doucement à la fillette, sous les yeux intrigués et surpris de Poppy:

\- Tout va bien petite. C'est fini. Quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, tu es en sécurité maintenant. N'ai pas peur.

Les paroles du potionologue apaisent la petite qui se réveille et enlace soudainement le vieil homme qui ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre que de sourire, touché par l'affection qu'elle lui porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur s'imposant à nouveau à la fillette, elle relâche Horace puis lance un regard implorant au vieil homme pour qu'il l'aide à se sentir mieux. Il lui sourit puis lui présente Poppy en lui demandant de rester tranquille le temps que l'infirmière l'examine. L'enfant obéi docilement et Mme Pomfresh utilise quelques sorts et potions inoffensives afin de faire un diagnostic complet. Ensuite elle dit à son ancien collègue:

\- Cette petite a subis divers mauvais traitements, infligés autant par des sortilèges que par des potions ou des substances utilisées par les moldus pour se « détacher de la réalité ». Tu vas devoir être très prudent en lui apportant des soins Horace.

\- Quel genre de sorts as-t-elle subi au juste Pompom ? Et d'où vient ce tatouage dans son dos ?

\- Elle a surtout reçu des sortilèges de tortures ainsi que d'autres semblant être expérimentaux. Quant au tatouage je ne peux pas le lui retirer. Il a été ensorcelé de sorte que rien ni personne ne puisse le faire disparaître. Un peu comme la marque des ténèbres bien que l'on ne peut pas savoir exactement quels effets il peut avoir. Le reste me laisse perplexe. Je crains que tu ne sois obligé de la confier à un médicomage. Cela dépasse malheureusement mon niveau de compétence.

Un silence gêné s'installe alors entre les deux amis jusqu'à ce que Horace le brise.

\- Tu penses qu'il faudrait que je l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste ?, demande-t-il sans quitter la petite fille des yeux, un pincement au coeur en l'imaginant dans un lit d'hôpital, entourée de médicomages en blouses blanche.

\- Tu n'a pas vraiment le choix Horace. Si tu te trompe de potion en la soignant toi-même tu t'en voudra toute ta vie s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je te connais assez pour dire que tu es déjà attaché à cette petite inconnue.

\- Seulement, je suis inquiet pour elle. Elle ne sait même pas comment elle s'appelle Pompom. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si le Ministère apprenait son existence. J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme secret enveloppe cette enfant.

\- Les médicomages ne laisseront pas le ministère lui faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle sera sous leur responsabilité. Et puis tu as appelé au bon moment.

Elle s'interrompt un instant avant d'ajouter, une expression grave sur le visage :

\- Elle aurait pu être dans un pire état si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé dans la salle de bain.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison. Je vais y aller tout de suite. Merci d'être venue aussi rapidement.

\- Je t'en prie Horace. Sois prudent quand tu la transportera …, commences-t-elle, puis, elle réfléchit un instant et ajoute:

\- D'ailleurs il serait peut-être plus sage que tu demande à un spécialiste de venir. Vu les blessures qu'elle a, transplaner n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je vais envoyer mon Patronus à un ami qui travaille là-bas. Il pourra certainement m'en dire plus puisque le cursus qu'il a suivit était plus long et spécialisé que le tien.

\- Ce sera une précaution des plus sages en effet. Veux-tu que je reste en attendant son arrivée ? Pour pouvoir t'aider en cas de problème ?

\- Tu seras plus à même d'intervenir de façon appropriée Pompom, répond-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de la fillette qui est parvenue à se rendormir après que l'infirmière lui eut fait boire une potion pour lutter contre la douleur.

\- Je t'ai rarement vu aussi proche d'un enfant Horace. Aurais-tu une fibre paternelle enfouie au fond de toi et qui a été réveillée par cette petite ?

\- Qui sait Pompom, qui sait, dit-il en souriant, un air songeur sur le visage avant d'envoyer son patronus à son contact de Sainte-Mangouste.

Horace ne tarde pas à entendre le son caractéristique d'un transplanage de masse provenant de son jardin et qu'il a pu entendre par le biais de la fenêtre ouverte. Il se dépêche d'aller ouvrir, laissant à Pompom le soin de veiller sur la fillette endormie le temps qu'il accueille l'équipe menée par le Médicomage Emile Ostetter, un ancien membre de son club qu'il gérait à Poudlard alors qu'il était directeur de la maison Serpentard. Au début Horace ne laisse entrer qu'Emile dans la chambre, ne voulant pas trop perturber la petite avec une présence trop importante de visages non-familiers. L'enfant à un mouvement de recul en voyant la tenue blanche de l'inconnu aux lunettes rectangulaires et s'accroche au potionologue qui la rassure du mieux qu'il peut et finit par la convaincre de se laisser examiner.

Au grand désespoir d'Horace, le médicomage décrète que vu l'état de la fillette, ils doivent l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste d'urgence.

\- Quoi ?! Mais elle a pourtant l'air d'aller bien.

\- Pour l'instant elle va bien. Mais les sorts qui ont été employés sur elle ont un effet à rebours. Ils peuvent s'enclencher n'importe quand et si elle n'est pas sous une surveillance adaptée, elle ne risque pas d'y survivre cette petite moldue que vous avez trouvé.

Horace se retient de justesse de parler des dons magiques de la petite et de le traiter d'abruti, puis les assistants entrent à leur tour dans la chambre et font le nécessaire pour installer la petite sur une civière adaptée au transplanage d'escorte particulier utilisé par les équipes de soins pour faciliter le déplacements des victimes de sorts. Ensuite, sans que le vieux sorcier n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, toute l'équipe quitte son domaine avec la petite. Scandalisé par cette attitude, Horace part à l'hôpital pour sorciers en compagnie de Poppy, juste après avoir fermé sa demeure à clef. Mais, une fois là-bas, il a beau lister les noms de toutes les personnes influentes qu'il connaît, les médicomages refusent de le laisser aller voir la fillette.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas la voir par la barbe de Merlin ?! Que se passe-t-il ?, demande-t-il à la sorcière s'occupant de l'accueil en essayant de rester le plus calme possible et n'y parvenant que grâce à la bienveillante présence de Poppy à ses côtés.

Frustré de ne pas obtenir la moindre réponse, Horace commence à faire les cents pas comme un lion en cage, ce qui est comique vu qu'il est un ancien Serpentard et non un Gryffondor. Poppy le force à s'asseoir et lui conseille de faire preuve de patience bien qu'il puisse sentir qu'elle est tout aussi énervée que lui. Ils s'installent donc tous les deux côte à côte dans les sièges inconfortables de la salle d'attente aux murs trop blancs et rongent leur frein en silence tout en fulminant intérieurement.

C'est alors que le sorcier se rend compte qu'il a toujours le sac de la fillette. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et trouve une étiquette avec le prénom de l'enfant dessus, comme ces étiquettes que les élèves de Poudlard doivent avoir sur leur affaires à la rentrée. Il montre discrètement sa trouvaille à Poppy puis, une ou deux heures plus tard, il fait disparaître le sac en un coup de baguette en voyant le médicomage Ostetter se diriger vers lui. Il semble avoir eu quelques problèmes avec la fillette car juste avant de s'adresser à Horace, il sort de ses oreilles des boules quies, afin de pouvoir entendre le vieux sorcier.

\- Monsieur Slughorn nous avons du « purifier » le sang de la petite. Elle avait une quantité

impressionnante de substances dangereuses dans le sang. Nous avons donc dû lui retirer toutes ces impuretés avant de lui restituer son sang. Ensuite, il a fallu lui faire subir de nombreux examens. Nous sommes parvenus à supprimer les sortilèges à rebours mais elle devra rester ici jusqu'à ce que toutes ses plaies aient finies de cicatriser.

\- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il au juste ?

\- Le temps qu'il faudra, répond sèchement le médicomage.

\- Elle ne peut pas rester ici éternellement ! Un hôpital n'est pas un lieu de vie adapté à un enfant quel qu'il soit.

\- Qu'en savez-vous monsieur Slughorn ? Vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfants que je sache !

Là, le médicomage ne le sait pas encore, mais il a touché à un point sensible. Si Pompom ne tenait pas le bras d'Horace, ce dernier lui aurait déjà envoyé un poing dans la figure ou un sortilège. Mais le vieil homme ne voulant pas blesser une amie par accident en agissant de la sorte, se contente de lancer un regard assassin à son interlocuteur tandis que son coeur se brise dans sa poitrine. De biens tristes souvenirs remontent alors à l'esprit du sorcier et il se voit incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tandis que Poppy ne se gêne pas pour dire sa façon de penser à Ostetter:

\- VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN ABRUTI ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT DE DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! VOUS SAVEZ POURTANT À QUEL POINT IL EST DUR POUR UN SORCIER DE SANG PUR DE SAVOIR QUE SA LIGNÉE S'ARRÊTERA QUAND IL NE SERA PLUS LA !

Tous les autres occupants du Hall se massent de plus en plus près des deux « adversaires », intrigués de voir comment la situation va évoluer et la sorcière sort sa baguette magique prête à lancer un sort. Le médicomage commence à rire, et n'en pouvant plus, Poppy lui jette un « Stupéfix » foudroyant tant elle en a assez d'entendre ce crétin. Ensuite, elle fait comme si de rien n'était et s'assoit calmement à côté d'Horace, essayant de lui changer les idées et de lui remonter le moral. Alors que Horace est toujours en train de déprimer, Mme Pomfresh repère l'arrivée de représentants du ministère. Elle les signales alors à son ami qui baisse les yeux sur le médicomage toujours stupefixé, le libère, puis un sort d'Oubliette sorti d'on ne sait où gomme la dispute avec Mme Pomfresh et Horace de l'esprit du médicomage qui retourne à ses tâches quotidiennes comme si de rien n'était. Les trois sorciers fraîchement arrivés demandent à voir la « petite fille inconnue aux marques étranges » et sont guidés par une infirmière. Horace ne les quitte pas du regard puis ne se gêne pas pour les suivre et Poppy l'imite bien vite.

* * *

Deuxième intervention:

L'auteur m'a demandé d'ajouter ici les remerciements destinés à son bêta Starck29 ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes des différents Discord qui l'ont aidée à rester motiver pour écrire cette fanfic dont elle publiera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines sauf absence. Elle espères que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et vous attend pour répondre à vos commentaires. Les invités trouverons réponses dans le chapitres suivant dont les interventions seront tenues par d'autres personnages. A bientôt en tout cas :D


	2. Chapter 2

Intro d'aristo:

Miladys et Milords, c'est avec grande joie que je prends le relais d'Albus pour introduire ce nouveau chapitre. Au nom de l'auteur, je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos mises en favoris, follow et commentaires qui ont pour la majorité convaincue Dame Storie de poursuivre la publication et la rédaction de cette histoire. Nous souhaitons tous mes collègues comme elle, que ce chapitre vous plaira et nous serons ravis de vous retrouver dans ce que j'aimes nommer le salon de la récompense où vous déposer vos avis. Nous sommes également à votre disposition pour d'éventuelles questions qui trouverons réponses dans les prochaines introductions. A bientôt et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Séparés par le Ministère.

Une fois la porte de la chambre franchie par les représentants du ministère, le duo Slughorn et Pomfresh se faufile discrètement derrière eux. Ils se placent au chevet de l'enfant, endormie par précaution suite au dernier examen subi, chacun d'un côté sans prêter attention aux employés du Ministère qui les dévisagent. Horace prend doucement la main de la petite dans les siennes. A ce contact familier, la fillette se met à bouger dans son lit puis se réveille. Un sourire tendre naît alors sur le visage du vieux sorcier tandis qu'elle se redresse doucement pour lui faire un câlin de façon spontanée comme seuls les enfants savent le faire.

\- Comment te sens-tu ma petite ?

\- Je vais plutôt bien même si les gens sont très bizarres ici. Ils font de la magie pour de vrai ! C'est pas des trucages comme au cinéma !

Le sorcier rit devant l'enthousiasme de la fillette avant de dire, sur un ton paternel et affectueux :

\- Doucement. Calme-toi. C'est pas bon de t'agiter comme ça, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures.

\- D'accord. Mais c'est qui les types en costumes de l'autre côté ? Je les avaient pas vus avant.

Sans que Horace ne puisse répondre, le plus âgé du trio s'avance et déclare:

\- Nous allons devoir vous emmener pour vous interroger jeune demoiselle. Vous êtes le produit d'un usage abusif de la magie et il est de notre devoir de protéger le monde des sorciers de tout élément pouvant dévoiler son existence.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire au juste ? demande le potionologue tandis que la petite fille se colle encore plus à lui, agrippant son veston avec force.

\- Des tests pour savoir d'où vient sa magie principalement. Un examen poussé de son sang pour connaître ses origines ainsi que les questions de bases pour connaître la vie de quelqu'un. Autrement dit: Nom, Prénom, Âge …

\- Elle ne se rappelle même pas de son prénom ! Comment voulez-vous qu'elle vous renseigne si elle ne sait même pas qui elle est ?!

\- Nous la forcerons à se souvenir, déclare le plus jeune, d'une voix semblant totalement dépourvue d'émotions.

Horace sent sa rage monter en lui aussi vite qu'un feu se met à brûler dans une cheminée après qu'on l'ait allumé. Cette fois Mme Pomfresh sait qu'elle ne pourra rien faire pour l'apaiser. Il en a trop entendu de la part de ces mal-élevés envoyés par le Ministère de la magie Anglaise. Et la terreur de la petite fille ne l'aide pas à demeurer calme. Il ne tarde pas à exploser:

\- AVEC TOUT CE QU'ELLE A VÉCU VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS LUI INFLIGER ÇA ! CE SERAIT INHUMAINS DE VOTRE PART ! CETTE PETITE N'EST PAS UN COBAYE D'EXPÉRIENCE ! C'EST UNE ENFANT SANS DÉFENSES ! JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIT PAS L'EMMENER !

\- Alors nous allons devoir la prendre de force !, s'exclame le troisième envoyé du Ministère qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de l'échange.

Ils sortent tous leurs baguettes et lancent un puissant "STUPÉFIX" en simultané, mais il est aisément contré par un clair "Protego", suivis d'un sortilège informulé lancé par Slughorn et qui les envois frapper l'autre mur de la pièce. Malheureusement pour le vieux sorcier, un sort lui est lancé en traître ainsi qu'à Mme Pomfresh et c'est incapables de bouger qu'ils voient les trois hommes s'enfuir avec la fillette en larmes, apeurée, loin d'eux, les seules personnes qui l'ont aidée depuis sa traversée de l'écran. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils sont libérés par une infirmière qui est venue voir ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'un patient ait parlé des éclats de voix et d'hommes du Ministère partant d'ici, une petite fille dans les bras. Lorsqu'ils sont libres, Horace et Pompom se lancent immédiatement à la recherche de l'enfant, mais ils ne parviennent pas à la trouver, pas même en utilisant un sort de pistage sur les affaires de la petite.

\- OH LES ENFOIRÉS ! SI JE LEUR MET LA MAIN DESSUS JE NE ME CONTENTERAIS PAS D'UN MINABLE STUPÉFIX !

Le duo transplane alors au domaine des Slughorn pour prendre le temps de déjeuner. Horace se rafraîchit un peu, parce que là où il doit aller, il vaut mieux être bien habillé pour faire bonne impression. Poppy veut l'accompagner, mais Horace refuse car il ne veut pas prendre le risque que les Malfoy découvrent ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Il tient à sa vie privé et sa Pompom adorée cède face à cet argument bien qu'elle le prie de ne pas rentrer trop tard de ses recherches. Elle décide de rester chez lui en attendant et prépare quelques potions au cas où elle aurait besoin de soigner la petite lorsqu'il l'aura retrouvée avec le soutien de Lucius et de sa famille. Horace embrasse tendrement l'ancienne Serdaigle qui sourit ravie, tandis qu'il fouille parmi ses divers costumes afin d'en trouver un qui convienne pour l'occasion.

Ensuite, une fois prêt, il transplane près du Manoir Malfoy après avoir envoyé son Patronus au maître des lieux pour le prévenir de sa visite. Il est accueilli par Dobby, l'elfe de la famille et la créature le conduit au salon, où l'attend uniquement Narcissa Malfoy, puisque son mari n'est pas encore rentré du ministère à cette heure. Elle l'accueille avec plus ou moins de chaleur puis l'invite à prendre place sur les fauteuils placés non loin du celui sur lequel elle s'est assise. Une fois son visiteur installé, elle prend la parole:

\- D'après ce que m'a écrit mon mari dans la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé après réception de votre patronus Horace, vous avez besoin de notre aide pour retrouver une petite fille qui a été enlevée par des gens du Ministère et que vous soupçonnez de vouloir faire du mal à cette petite en pratiquant sur elle des expériences interdites par les lois du monde magique ?

\- Je sais que cela paraît incroyable, mais je vous assure Narcissa, si vous les aviez vu vous leur auriez trouver un air louche aussi. Ils m'ont arraché la petite de force ! Ce ne sont pas des méthodes habituelles venant de personnes prétendant êtres envoyées par le Ministère.

Narcissa semble sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque le son d'un transplanage se fait entendre en provenance de l'entrée du manoir, suivi de la voix très reconnaissable de Lucius Malfoy:

\- Cissy, Horace est-il déjà arrivé ?

\- Il est avec moi au salon Lucius !

Des pas se rapprochent alors, ce qui fait se lever Horace qui sert la main du nouveau venu.

\- Bonjour Horace. Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu fini le travail que je devais faire au Ministère.

L'histoire que m'a rapporté votre patronus m'a beaucoup intrigué. J'ai du mal à croire que des collègues aient fait une telle chose. Pourriez-vous me raconter les faits en détail ?

\- Mais bien sûr Lucius, dit Horace avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire en omettant volontairement la présence de Poppy Pomfresh durant l'épisode de Sainte-Mangouste.

Une fois le récit terminé, Lucius a un air songeur sur le visage et semble réfléchir intensément avant que son fils Draco ne se joigne à eux et demande:

\- Vous allez aider Mr Slughorn à retrouver cette petite fille n'est-ce pas Père ?

\- Tu devrais perdre cette mauvaise manie d'écouter aux porte mon fils. Mais en effet, je vais aider Horace dans ses projets. Où va le monde si nous ne nous serrons pas les coudes entre sangs purs de bonnes familles.

\- Tu vas partir alors ?

\- Hum ... D'abord il faut que je contacte quelques amis qui vont faire des recherches en se basant sur les descriptions des trois hommes que m'a fournie Horace. Ensuite, je pense que nous devrons aller voir dans des endroits où ils auraient pu déposer l'enfant et la cacher en attendant de commencer leurs expérimentations.

\- À quoi penses-tu exactement Lucius ?, demande Narcissa. Des orphelinats moldus ?

\- C'est là qu'ils auront le plus de chance de bien la cacher surtout si sa magie se manifeste à peine, répond son mari, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

Ensuite il demande à Horace:

\- A votre avis qu'as-t-elle comme origines cette enfant ?

\- Probablement sang-mêlée ou une sang pure d'un autre pays.

\- Il faudra étudier la question lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvée.

Après avoir envoyé des lettres à divers contacts, Lucius Malfoy transplane avec Slughorn, commençant une tournée des endroits dans lesquels une fillette comme la protégée du potionologue pourrait être aisément cachée. Lucius fait de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer à chaque fois que son regard se pose sur un de ces « gens-là », sachant que cela risque d'attirer l'attention sur eux malgré leurs costumes ressemblant à ceux des moldus, bien qu'ils aient été faits par des sorciers. Horace le remercie intérieurement de cet effort, réalisant bien que la situation est difficile à supporter pour ce Serpentard bien plus fermé d'esprit que lui-même. Il lui est déjà reconnaissant de son aide, et il serait mal venu de trop en demander. Ils passent au peigne fin chaque orphelinat ou hôpital pour enfant qu'ils rencontrent sur leur chemin mais au soir, ils rentrent bredouilles.

Horace laisse les Malfoy en famille après que Lucius lui eut promis de le tenir au courant s'il trouve quelque chose puis il transplane chez lui et rejoint Poppy qui prépare le dîner. En l'entendant s'affaler dans son fauteuil préféré, émettant un son étrange depuis qu'il a été enchanté par un invité qui avait trop forcé sur le Whisky Pur feu, l'infirmière sait tout de suite que les recherches se sont avérées infructueuses. Elle passe alors le relais à l'un des deux elfes de la maison et va réconforter son âme sœur, comme elle se plaît à l'appeler depuis la, véritable, prophétie que le professeur Trelawney lui a fait un jour pendant un repas de Noël où personne ne faisaient attention à elles. Elle s'assit doucement sur ses genoux, le contraire aurait était bien plus inconfortable vu la stature d'Horace, mais bon passons, puis elle l'enlace tendrement et lui murmure à l'oreille:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, vous finirez par la retrouver cette enfant. Tu sais comment est Lucius, quand il commence à s'occuper de quelque chose il ne s'arrête jamais en cours de route, surtout s'il est intrigué.

\- Je sais Pompom, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du soucis pour elle.

\- Cette petite a capturé ton coeur dès que tu l'a vue n'est-ce pas Horace ?

\- Comment ne pas fondre devant une enfant aussi adorable ? En plus, elle me rappelle un peu celui que j'étais enfant ainsi que Lily Potter.

\- Une enfant douce mais brave qui risque de nous donner du fil à retordre lorsque tu la retrouvera ?

\- C'est exactement ça ! Et avec une grande soif de savoir en plus. Tu sais à quel point j'ai rêvé que nous trouvions une enfant à adopter après ton accident, et qui nous conviendrait à tous les deux.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est elle qu'il nous faut ?

\- Elle aura besoin de ton immense patience et de ton amour pour les enfants. Moi elle m'adore déjà. Je pense qu'il y a moyen que nous en sortions tout à fait bien. Si tant est que tu es d'accord pour que nous la prenions à notre charge.

\- Elle a besoin de nous. Alors bien sûr que j'accepterais qu'elle devienne notre fille. Je sais que ton coeur se briserait en morceaux si je refusais qu'elle reste.

\- Je t'aime chérie. Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour que je me sente mieux.

Ils s'embrassent un moment avant que l'elfe de maison en charge du repas ne les appellent pour le dîner. Poppy quitte alors sa confortable position et tire doucement Horace par la main avant de le conduire à la cuisine où ils profitent d'un copieux repas après une longue et pénible journée. Ensuite, ils vont s'installer sur le sofa du salon, en face de la cheminée dans lequel brûle un feu que le second elfe des lieux a allumé pendant le repas, sachant que son maître a ses petits rituels en présence de sa dame. D'un coup de baguette, il attire à lui un livre de contes moldus qu'affectionne particulièrement Poppy et commence à lire à haute voix tandis qu'elle se love contre lui.

A la moitié du conte, elle est déjà assoupie et il s'interrompt, préférant demander à l'un de ses elfes de lui apporter une épaisse couverture afin qu'ils dorment là, bien installés. Il affectionne ces moments où ils sont complètement déconnectés du reste du monde et oublie ses soucis avant de s'endormir apaisé par la présence de son aimée bien calée sur son épaule droite. Lorsque les deux humains sont dans les bras de Morphée, les elfes éteignent les lumières oubliées et vont à leur tour prendre du repos bien mérité. Demain va réserver son lot de surprises à Horace.

En effet dès le réveil, il est étonné de voir un hiboux grand duc dans son salon. Il a une lettre dans le bec et le sorcier reconnaît tout de suite le blason de la famille Malfoy sur le sceau qui ferme l'enveloppe. Il se lève lentement du sofa afin d'éviter de réveiller Poppy qui dort encore puis récupère le courrier. Il sort la lettre, recouverte de l'écriture élégante de Lucius et commence à lire :

« Cher Horace, Suite à la réception de lettres provenant d'amis ayant effectués les recherches concernant les prétendus hommes du Ministère, il s'est avéré qu'ils avaient fait usage de faux badges du service des usages abusifs de la magie. Ainsi, votre instinct ne s'était pas trompé et vous avez bien fait de lutter contre eux. Mon informateur a donc diffusé discrètement à tous ses contacts les portraits de ces hommes faits à partir de vos descriptions riches en détails et ils ont été repérés dans un quartier moldu du Nord de Londres. Je viendrais donc vous chercher avec quelques personnes ayant participé aux dites recherches et nous iront fouiller les environs ensemble en nous divisant par équipes de deux afin de couvrir davantage de terrain. Soyez prêt pour 14 h. A bientôt.

Cordialement, Lucius Malfoy »

Soulagé par la rapidité d'action des amis de Lucius, Horace soupire avant de se rendre dans la cuisine afin de demander à ses elfes de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, il monte à l'étage pour s'habiller et lorsqu'il regagne le salon, il embrasse tendrement la joue de Poppy pour la réveiller en douceur. Elle se lève et l'enlace, pas encore bien réveillée et ses cheveux gris en bataille puis monte se vêtir à son tour. Quand elle le rejoint à la salle à manger, il lui résume la situation tout en prenant le repas et elle lui fait savoir qu'elle partirait après le déjeuner afin d'éviter que Lucius Malfoy apprenne qu'il entretient une relation avec une femme sans que personne ne sachent qu'ils sont en réalité mariés depuis une cinquantaine d'années.

Une fois le moment du départ arrivé, Poppy rassemble ses affaires, dit au revoir à Horace et retourne chez elle tandis qu'il se prépare pour son rendez-vous avec Lucius. Ce dernier arrive pile à l'heure avec une trentaine de sorciers revêtus de vêtements s'approchant de ceux que portent les moldus des environs. Ils transplanent tous ensembles à l'aide d'un Portoloin et se divisent en équipes de deux afin de fouiller un terrain plus vaste. La consigne suivante est donnée à chaque duo par Horace :

\- Celui ou celle qui trouve la petite le fera savoir aux autres en lançant des étincelles rouges pour indiquer sa position. Si besoin donnez à la fillette l'une des potions de soin que je vous ai confié.

Les sorciers et sorcières acquiescent avant d'emprunter des directions différentes, bientôt Horace se retrouve seul avec Lucius pour fouiller les alentours immédiats. Le blond observe attentivement le moindre recoin avec son regard perçant digne de celui d'un rapace en quête d'une proie, tandis que son partenaire de recherche lance divers sorts de pistage qui peuvent aider à faciliter les recherches.

Finalement, la baguette d'Horace leur indique un bâtiment se situant à trois rues de là : L'orphelinat Merkel pour jeunes filles dotées d'un handicap, comme ils peuvent lire sur la plaque placée à l'entrée, sur le mur qui borde le portail. Le vieil homme passe la grille le premier et dialogue avec la gérante de l'établissement tandis que Lucius arpente les lieux à la recherche de la petite fille. De nombreuses paires d'yeux suivent les mouvements du « Monsieur au beau costume avec la jolie canne au pommeau d'argent », comme il entend certains enfants le nommer alors qu'ils discutent entre eux.

Il ne relève pas et fait un effort pour leur demander si une nouvelle petite fille a été admise parmi eux la veille. Mais les petites lui répondent par la négative alors il s'apprête à dire à Slughorn de renoncer, lorsque son attention est attirée par un détail troublant dans la pièce. Il s'avère qu'une peluche Berger Allemand en parfait état est à demie visible dans un coin de la pièce, comme si un charme de camouflage masquait le reste de la salle.

Cependant, Lucius ne peut pas lever le sort en présence des enfants. Heureusement pour lui, la patronne des lieux les appellent pour le goûter et il en profite pour traverser le charme ni vu ni connu. Le sang-pur reste alors bouche bée devant ce qu'il découvre de l'autre côté. Oh bien sûr il en a vu des horreurs en travaillant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres toutes ces années, mais là, ces hommes, quels qu'ils soient, ont largement dépassé les limite qu'il s'était imposé à cette époque.

Il ne s'en est jamais prit à des enfants. JAMAIS ! Grand dieu cela aurait été bien trop affreux pour le père qu'il est, même s'il ne montre que rarement ses émotions vis-à-vis de son fils. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'approche pour mieux voir et tire sa baguette de sa canne pour illuminer la pièce. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de s'abstenir, parce que le spectacle qu'il a sous les yeux est bien plus horrible en pleine lumière. En effet, la petite fille est sanglée sur une table d'opération comme celles de Sainte-Mangouste mais un modèle plus ancien. Des blessures récentes parcourent son corps et de nouvelles marquent d'injections sont visibles à côté de celles dont Horace lui a parlé. Il pose alors sa main libre sur le torse de la fillette, en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures et est rassuré de sentir son coeur battre sous la paume de sa main.

La petite est appareillée à une quantité impressionnante de machines, probablement de fabrication moldue au vue de leur piètre qualité. Il remarque également des fioles étiquetées et à moitié vide rangées dans les placards à côté de la table. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupéfaction quand il reconnaît certains noms correspondant à des poisons ou à des « extraits » de diverses créatures magiques, utilisés en magie noire pour augmenter les capacités magiques d'un sorcier mais qui peuvent avoir un effet désastreux sur la santé de la personne sur qui le rituel est pratiqué. Il jette un regard peiné à l'enfant avant d'explorer davantage.

Il se retrouve alors devant une autre porte qu'il ouvre avec une légère appréhension et découvre derrière, des engins de tortures sortis de livres du Moyen-Âge et recouvert de sang à peine séché, ce qui implique qu'ils ont été utilisés très récemment. Un frisson d'horreur le parcours puis il met la main sur des dossiers portant des mentions étranges et contenant des photos de la petite fille. Lucius décide alors de les miniaturiser puis les rangent dans les poches de son costume.

Ensuite, il retourne auprès de la blessée qu'il entend respirer avec difficulté. C'est alors qu'il se rappelle la consigne d'Horace, concernant la potion, vu qu'un signal magique risque certainement de le mettre dans une situation désagréable si les responsables sont toujours dans les parages. Il se saisit délicatement du menton de la petite fille et la force à avaler la mixture. Peu après, la plupart des plaies qu'elle a se referment et elle ouvre les yeux. Son regard bleu plonge dans celui, gris, du blond et elle recule, un peu inquiète de voir le visage de cet homme-là au-dessus d'elle. Mais Lucius lui sourit avec gentillesse et lui parle de sa voix la plus douce :

\- Tout va bien. Je suis là pour t'aider. Tu te souviens du vieil homme qui t'a protégée à l'hôpital ?

La petite acquiesce, encore trop craintive pour parler mais déjà son regard se fait plus intrigué que terrifié comme lorsqu'elle l'a vue la première fois.

\- Je suis l'un de ses amis. Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour te chercher. Il est très inquiet pour toi.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais il est où alors ?

\- Je vais te libérer de ces machines infernales ensuite je t'amènerais auprès de lui.

\- Je peux avoir mon doudou s'il te plaît Monsieur ?

\- Ta peluche ? Un Berger Allemand ?

\- Oui ! C'est Tommy ! Il est où ? Les méchants messieurs me l'ont confisqué…

\- Je l'ai trouvé par terre, dit le blond en faisant apparaître l'animal en peluche d'un coup de baguette, le sortant de l'une des nombreuses poches magiques de son vêtement.

Il la donne à la petite puis commence à débrancher toutes les machines auxquelles elle est raccordée avant de la libérer de ses sangles et de transplaner avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Il appelle ensuite les gens du Ministère qui se chargent d'oublietter les moldus et de récupérer toutes les choses présentes dans la salle cachée. Il confie l'enfant à des médicomages qu'il connaît personnellement. Ensuite, il rejoint Horace, toujours en train de fouiller le quartier et le vieux sorcier, en le voyant arriver avec du sang sur ses vêtements s'exclame aussitôt :

\- Ne me dit pas qu'elle est morte !

\- Non, rassurez-vous Horace. Elle va bien et en de bonnes mains. Venez avec moi, allons la voir.

Lucius fait un transplanage d'escorte avec Horace et ils se retrouvent au niveau de l'orphelinat, près d'une ambulance moldu utilisée par les médicomages afin de passer inaperçus lors de leurs déplacements dans Londres. Les souvenirs de la gérante de l'établissement ont été altérés pour lui faire croire qu'elle avait appelé les secours après que quelqu'un eut déposé devant sa porte une jeune fille inconsciente et gravement blessée. Les moldus croiront à un énième cas d'abandon d'enfant maltraité tandis que les sorciers savent la vérité. Lucius et Horace abordent les « ambulanciers » pour parler à la petite et celle-ci sourit en reconnaissant Horace et son sauveur auquel elle dit :

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sortie de là à temps Monsieur.

\- Je t'en prie, dit l'interpellé avec un sourire sincère sur le visage.

Ils sont ensuite tous deux autorisés à accompagner l'enfant à l'hôpital et les présentations se font officiellement sur le chemin.

La fillette s'endort, les mains agrippées aux vêtements de Lucius, qu'elle aime beaucoup finalement, bien qu'il lui a fait peur au début avec son regard gris et un peu froid. Horace regarde l'enfant avec un air tendre sur le visage puis Lucius lui demande :

\- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant que vous l'avez retrouvée ? J'imagine que vous ne laisserez pas le Ministère la placer dans un orphelinat après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Non, je ne laisserais pas une telle chose se reproduire. Le Ministère ne nous séparera plus !

\- Auriez-vous en tête l'idée folle de l'adopter ? Un homme célibataire de votre âge ne …

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour devenir parent Lucius et je n'aurais confiance en personne d'autre pour prendre soin d'elle, dit-il avant de regarder son interlocuteur.

Lucius semble réfléchir mais l'invite à lui dire tout ce qu'il a en tête d'un geste.

\- Elle connaît si peu de gens ici, à part vous ou moi qui d'autre la prendra sous son aile sans qu'elle ne soit mal à l'aise ?, demande alors le plus vieux.

\- Vous êtes décidé dans ce cas si je comprends bien …

\- Oui. M'aiderez-vous à faire en sorte que je puisse l'adopter ? Même si cela ne se fera sans doute pas tout de suite. Le Ministère va sûrement vouloir mener des recherches approfondies au sujet de cette enfant.

\- Bien sûr. Mais vous êtes conscient qu'il faudra attendre la fin de l'enquête avant de pouvoir mener une quelconque action de ce genre ?

\- Je le sais bien Lucius. Mais franchement, ça ne vous ferais pas mal au cœur à vous aussi qu'elle atterrisse dans une famille de moldus qui ne la comprendront pas ?

\- Pour l'instant, je pense surtout que la placer dans une famille n'est pas envisageable vu son état. Elle doit d'abord se remettre de toutes ses émotions.

Aucun autre mot n'est ajouté par la suite par l'un des sorciers qui attendent patiemment d'arriver à Sainte-Mangouste, en passant leur temps à regarder la petite dormir paisiblement. Une fois arrivés là-bas, les deux hommes se voient obligés d'attendre que les médicomages terminent d'examiner la fillette avant de pouvoir finalement la rejoindre. Ensuite un membre de l'équipe vient les chercher et l'enfant fait de grands signes au duo avant d'être rabattue sur son matelas par la douleur.

Horace prend place à gauche du lit tandis que Lucius s'installe sur le siège opposé. Tous deux sourient à la petite qui demande soudain au vieux sorcier :

\- Vous avez toujours mon sac Monsieur Slughorn ?

\- Oui, j'allais te le donner, dit-il en agitant sa baguette pour que le sac apparaisse sur ses genoux.

Ensuite, il le rend à sa propriétaire qui lui fait un gros bisou sur la joue pour le remercier. Une fois son bien récupéré, elle le pose sur sa table de chevet puis les somnifères administrés par les médicomages commencent à faire effet. Sur ce, l'un d'eux entre dans la chambre et déclare :

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas avant l'heure du dîner messieurs. Je vous demanderais donc de revenir ce soir aux alentours de 20 h. Entre temps, les représentants du Ministère affiliés à l'enquête sur cette enfant, mèneront des tests inoffensifs sur elle et essayeront de déterminer d'où elle vient.

Horace n'a aucune envie de se plier à la demande du mage, mais son ami l'entraîne hors de l'hôpital avant de transplaner avec lui jusqu'à son manoir. Lucius, sachant que personne n'attend le potionologue chez lui, l'invite alors à dîner ce que le vieil homme accepte avec plaisir. Plus tard, à l'heure donnée par le mage, ils se rendent à nouveau à l'hôpital. Lucius est le premier à arriver à la chambre de la petite, car Horace a décidé de s'acheter quelque chose à boire car il avait la gorge sèche après avoir longuement discuté de potions avec un autre passionné qui patientait dans le hall. Lucius frappe à la porte en entend un joyeux :

\- Entrez Monsieur Malfoy !

Il reste figé un instant, surpris qu'elle soit parvenue à deviner qui a frappé, puis se décide à entrer. Il s'assoit à la place qu'il a occupé plus tôt dans la journée et la fillette sort un livre de son sac. Le sorcier s'en saisit et reconnaît un exemplaire tout neuf des contes de Beedle le barde. Au regard suppliant de la petite, qui va de lui au livre, il comprend qu'elle souhaite qu'il lui lise une histoire. Il change alors de place pour s'asseoir sur le matelas, incapable de résister à la petite fille bien qu'il se méfie d'elle à cause de ses origines inconnues. Il commence alors à lire : La Fontaine de la bonne Fortune, après que la petite se soit blottie contre lui.

Elle baille à la moitié de l'histoire et s'endort la tête lovée sur l'épaule de Lucius qui n'ose pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Lui-même s'endort peu après, épuisé par cette journée riche en rebondissements. C'est ainsi qu'Horace les découvrent une fois qu'il a finalement réussit à décider quelle boisson prendre. Il grave l'instant dans sa mémoire. Il n'oubliera jamais le sourire satisfait de Lucius endormis, ni le fait que la petite a serré son bras comme s'il s'était agit de sa peluche. Ensuite il s'assoit tranquillement sur le fauteuil précédemment occupé par Lucius et reste là à les observer en silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Intervention:

\- Père, passez moi le micro !

\- Je ne crois pas non, je n'avais point prononcé assez de mots lors de ma précédente contribution.

\- Dame Storie et son bêta m'ont pourtant choisit comme porte parole dans ce chapitre !

\- Ce choix est hors de propos comme ils ont agis en retard. D'ailleurs nous nous en excusons.

\- Tout à fait, vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche père. Maintenant, donnez-moi ce micro !

\- Oh ! Cela suffit tous les deux !, s'exclame une voix féminine, élégante, stricte et pourtant douce. C'est moi qui vais la faire cette présentation, inutile de protester.

Les deux autres se turent, la laissant prendre le relais.

\- Ah, voilà qui est mieux. Aujourd'hui donc, vous en apprendrez davantage sur nous tous, mais surtout sur la mystérieuse jeune fille que vous suivez depuis le début de cette histoire. Nous savons bien plus que vous, c'est pour cela qu'en cas de question n'impliquant pas de spoilers ou autres, nous nous mettons à votre disposition. Maintenant, au nom de tout le monde ici, je vous souhaites une excellente lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Meredith.

Cela fait déjà près d'une semaine que la petite qui a capturé le coeur d'Horace, Poppy et finalement celui de Lucius, est aux mains du Ministère. Les représentants de ce dernier n'ont pas trouvé grand-chose pour le moment, puisque les médicomages se montrent assez réticents à les laisser faire certains examens. Le potionologue se rend régulièrement au chevet de la petite fille et à force de les voir passer à côté de l'indice le plus frappant au monde, autrement dit l'étiquette nominative cousue dans le sac de l'enfant, il la leur indique après s'être bien moqué d'eux sans le montrer. L'équipe du Ministère commence alors à fouiller les dossiers de tous les enfants du pays portant ce prénom et ayant l'âge présumé de la blessée. Ils vont probablement en avoir pour des lustres à fouiller dans leurs dossiers, alors, de leur côté, les contacts de Slughorn ainsi que ceux des Malfoy, effectuent leurs propres recherches en contactant diverses personnes au quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne.

Seulement, cette enfant pose bien plus de difficultés d'identification que les autorités de l'Angleterre magique l'ont pensé à l'origine, elle ne semble avoir été enregistrée nulle part à l'exception de sa première admission à Sainte-Mangouste ainsi que la deuxième qui est encore d'actualité vu qu'elle n'a pas quitté l'établissement. Les sorciers en charge de l'enquête tentent alors d'interdire à Horace et Lucius de rendre visite à la petite, ce qui en soit est une très mauvaise idée, déjà parce que Mr Malfoy est très influent au ministère et aussi parce que Mr Slughorn fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que la petite puisse se remettre de ses blessures tranquillement.

Alors, lorsqu'un après-midi, des sorciers essayent d'envoyer la petite au département des mystères, ils sont reçus par deux baguettes magiques tenues fermement par deux sorciers qui lancent des éclairs de leurs regards furieux et protecteurs. Les employés renoncent, sauf un qui demande :

\- Comment voulez-vous que l'on s'assure de sa provenance si vous ne nous laissez pas l'approcher messieurs ? Vous nous compliquez la vie pour rien !

\- Avec ce qui lui est déjà arrivé nous avons toutes les raisons du monde d'être réticents à ce que quiconque d'autre qu'un médicomage s'approche d'elle.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Horace. Et puis, si vous voulez vraiment vous assurez de ses origines, notamment son statut du sang, sans lui faire de mal, je suis certains que mon ami Severus Rogue sera ravi de vous aider et j'ai confiance en lui, déclare Lucius.

\- Appelez-le si vous le pensez si fiable dans ce cas, Monsieur Malfoy, déclare l'employé avec un ton respectueux en regardant le sang-pur sans faire le moindre geste risquant de provoquer sa colère.

Lucius envoie alors son patronus en forme de Cobra Royal à Poudlard puis les autres gens du ministère quittent les lieux en attendant l'arrivée de l'actuel directeur de la maison Serpentard. Horace baisse alors sa baguette et va s'asseoir aux côtés de la fillette encore endormie malgré l'agitation qu'il y a eu précédemment.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvre sur la silhouette drapée de noir de Severus qui s'approche en silence de la petite fille avant de demander :

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi au juste Lucius ?

\- Je voudrais que tu prépare un breuvage magique qui nous permettrait de savoir quelles sont les origines de cette demoiselle, répond doucement Lucius en lui désignant l'enfant endormie.

\- Hum, oui, je vois de quelle potion tu parle. Je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour la faire. Je te tiens au courant de mes progrès par hibou. Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard, ils vont se poser pleins de questions si je ne suis pas là pour le déjeuner.

\- Très bien. A bientôt mon ami.

Quand le sorcier aux cheveux noirs est reparti, la petite fille, désormais connue sous le prénom Meredith, se réveille et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est réglé. Bien dormi ?, demande gentiment Lucius en lui souriant.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup Mr Malfoy. Quand est-ce que je pourrais partir d'ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce sera sûrement long, répond le sorcier en soupirant.

\- J'aime pas les hôpitaux monsieur Malfoy. C'est trop blanc et j'ai pas le droit de sortir de mon lit ! Je supporte de rester là que parce que je sais que vous venez souvent me voir avec monsieur Slughorn, et je vous adore tous les deux. Vous êtes si gentils avec moi, contrairement aux messieurs qui semblent avoir un manche dans les fesses et qui ne font que poser des questions stupides en plus de pas être utiles puisque je me rappelle de rien !

Lucius regarde un instant la fillette qui lui rappelle un peu son fils avec son visage angélique ainsi que sa mine boudeuse et il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Elle le regarde en souriant, c'est la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaît qu'il rit. Elle le trouve encore plus gentil et doux comme ça, alors qu'il laisse échapper de sa gorge un son grave mais mélodieux, très distingué. Voir son ancien étudiant aussi détendu en présence d'une enfant qui lui est quasiment inconnue fait plaisir à Horace bien qu'il reste silencieux. Il se contente d'observer l'échange et imagine comment évoluera sa vie avec une enfant à sa charge, ce qui lui fait penser qu'elle doit s'ennuyer toute seule lorsqu'il ne peuvent pas être avec elle. Il se note d'en parler à Lucius et aussi d'écrire une lettre à sa femme pour lui demander son avis, bien qu'il pense que le sang-pur, ayant un fils, sera peut-être plus à même de lui dire ce qui pourrait plaire à une enfant.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Poppy Pomfresh, un peu la tête dans les nuages, s'applique à organiser l'infirmerie tout en pensant à la fillette coincée à Sainte-Mangouste avec pour seule compagnie, des médicomages, des gens du ministère et sa peluche, lorsque Lucius et Horace ne peuvent pas être là. Elle est tellement distraite qu'au moment où Severus Rogue, le maître des potions, lui apporte de quoi renouveler ses stocks de remèdes, elle fait tomber les dossiers qu'elle était en train de ranger. L'homme, étonné de la voir ainsi, pose ses caisses de potions au sol et vient en aide à l'infirmière tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qui peut lui occuper l'esprit de la sorte.

\- Merci pour votre aide Severus, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut récupéré les feuilles de ses dossiers.

Le sorcier ne répond pas, se contentant d'incliner la tête comme pour dire : « Pas de problèmes ». Ensuite il s'en va, préférant ne pas se mêler des affaires de l'infirmière, réputée pour son sale caractère, surtout vis-à-vis des élèves réticents à se faire soigner, mais ça c'est un détail. Quoi qu'il en soit, en retournant à ses donjons, il croise Minerva McGonagall qui vient de quitter le bureau du directeur de l'école.

\- Bonjour Severus, vous avez l'air tracassé. Vous allez bien ?

\- Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi Minerva, je suis simplement un peu pressé, répond-il avant de hâter le pas pour rejoindre son labo et préparer la potion demandé par son ami Lucius.

La sorcière ne s'offense pas de l'attitude de son collègue, habituée à son manque d'expression puis elle alla s'enquérir de la santé d'un de ses élèves qui s'était blessé durant un match de Quidditch. Lorsqu'elle entre dans l'infirmerie, elle est surprise de voir Poppy en train de regarder une photo d'enfant en marmonnant, une lettre à la main. Tout en se remettant du choc, la professeur de métamorphose s'approche de son amie et quand elle fut sortie de ses pensées, lui demande :

\- Tout va bien Poppy ?

\- Oh Minerva ! Vous m'avez fait peur !, dit l'infirmière en sursautant.

\- Ce n'était nullement mon attention.

Le regard de l'enseignante s'attarde sur la photo puis elle demande :

\- Qui est cette petite ? Tu as une fille ?

\- C'est Meredith. Horace l'a trouvée chez lui et il s'est pris d'affection pour elle. Là il vient de m'envoyer une photo qui a été prise hier à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Horace Slughorn ?, demande Minerva étonnée. Mais comment elle a fait pour entrer chez lui ? Une enfant de cet âge n'est pas sensé pouvoir passer des protections magiques facilement.

\- Oui c'est lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, le ministère mène une enquête sur cette petite fille et… Tu peux garder un secret mon amie ?

\- Tu garde le miens depuis des années alors je peux bien garder le tiens.

\- Horace souhaite l'adopter lorsque le ministère la laissera tranquille.

Le visage de la sorcière en robe couleur émeraude affiche une surprise non feinte, bouche ouverte, mais incapable de dire un mot. Il lui faut quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions avant qu'elle ne puisse dire :

\- C'est étonnant de sa part. Il a toujours été si solitaire malgré ses nombreuses relations hautes placées. Comment est cette enfant au niveau du caractère ?

\- Meredith est une petite fille courageuse, douce et très gentille. Elle a réussit à se mettre Lucius Malfoy dans la poche.

\- Un exploit pour une enfant, dit Minerva avec un air moqueur. Elle ira à Poudlard à ton avis ?

\- Je penses oui, et je crois que le choixpeau aura du mal à la répartir.

\- Toi qui la connais, tu la verrais dans quelle maison ?

\- Eh bien, c'est Horace qui la connaît le mieux et selon lui, elle irait soit à Serdaigle, car elle a soif d'apprendre, soit à Gryffondor parce qu'elle est très brave.

\- Hum… Je serais curieuse de la voir cette petite. Pourquoi n'en as-t-il pas parlé à Albus ?

\- Il ne veut pas que cela aille trop vite. La petite a vécu des choses affreuses et elle a besoin de temps pour se faire à la situation.

\- Je comprends, mais accepterais-tu que je t'accompagne lorsque tu iras la voir ?

\- Bien sûr, à condition que tu ne parle d'elle à personne.

\- C'est promis Poppy, déclare Minerva avant de se rendre au chevet de son élève blessée.

Alors que l'enseignante de métamorphose quitte l'infirmerie, rassurée de l'état de son élève, Sinistra, qui se charge des cours d'astronomie, descend dans les profondeurs de Poudlard pour chercher Severus et le convaincre de l'accompagner déjeuner. Seulement quand elle entre dans ses appartements, elle ne le voit pas dans sa chambre, ni à son bureau, alors, elle l'appelle :

\- Sev ? Où es-tu ? Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ?

Un grognement provenant du labo personnel du directeur de Serpentard lui répond, elle pousse alors la porte qui permet d'y accéder et voit Severus concentré au-dessus de son chaudron.

\- C'est une potion pour les cours ?, demande-t-elle en se plaçant à côté de lui.

\- Non, c'est pour Lucius, répond le sorcier tout en continuant à suivre la recette de la potion.

Sinistra consulte le parchemin que son collègue lit avec attention et demande :

\- Pourquoi as-t-il besoin de ceci ? Il sait pourtant que sa famille est 100 % pure.

\- C'est pour aider Horace.

\- Le vieux Slughorn ?, demande-t-elle troublée. Mais en quoi cela lui serait-il utile ?

\- Pour une enfant qu'il a trouvé blessée chez lui, je n'en sais pas plus. Maintenant, laisse-moi me concentrer, je dois faire encore quelques petites choses avant de pouvoir aller déjeuner.

A la fin du dit déjeuner, l'infirmière, une lettre en main, intercepte le professeur de sortilège alors qu'il se rendait à sa salle :

\- Filius aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

Il vient de saluer sa collègue Pomona Chourave qui est passée en même temps et s'arrête donc pour attendre Poppy. Lorsque celle-ci arrive près de lui, il la trouve un peu étrange et lui demande :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Poppy ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Filius, ce n'est rien de grave, j'ai simplement un service à vous demander.

\- Eh bien accompagnez-moi à ma salle, nous en discuterons en chemin, dit-il en souriant avant de reprendre sa marche, l'infirmière sur ses talons.

Cette dernière vérifie que les couloirs sont vides d'une autre présence que la leur puis explique :

\- Alors voilà, il y a quelques temps, Horace a trouvé une petite fille blessée dans une armoire de chez lui. C'est une petite sorcière âgée de 8 ans du nom de Meredith. Elle est actuellement soignée à Sainte-Mangouste et c'est une enfant très curieuse qui s'ennuie beaucoup. Alors, je me demandais si tu pourrais me laisser prendre quelques livres dans la bibliothèque de Serdaigle pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper pendant les moments où personne ne pourra lui rendre visite.

\- Je vois. Elle a un sujet qui l'intéresse plus que d'autres ?

\- Elle adore les animaux et est fascinée par les sortilèges ainsi que l'histoire.

\- Hum… Je penses que j'ai quelque chose qui pourra convenir dans mes propres livres. Je pourrais les lui amener ce soir si tu vas la voir.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie, en plus Horace lui a sûrement parlé de toi durant mon absence, vu que je suis ici à travailler à l'infirmerie.

\- J'ai bien hâte de la rencontrer alors, dit le petit homme en souriant. Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois aller faire mon cours. A plus tard Poppy.

\- A ce soir Filius. Bonne chance pour tes cours.

A la fin de ses heures de cours, l'enseignant gagne son bureau et commence à fouiller sa bibliothèque pour trouver des ouvrages qui conviendraient pour la protégée de sa meilleure amie. Concentré sur ce qu'il fait, il ne se rend pas compte qu'une de ses collègues vient d'entrer dans son bureau alors qu'il est juché sur une échelle pour fouiller les rayonnages.

\- Filius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? Tu ne devrais pas déjà être en train de dîner ? demande une voix féminine que le petit homme reconnaît sans peine comme étant celle de Pomona Chourave.

Le sorcier baisse les yeux pour regarder sa visiteuse et déclare :

\- Je cherche des livres adaptés pour une enfant de 8 ans. C'est Poppy qui m'a demandé si je pouvais lui en prêter quelques-uns. Je suis sensé aller la voir ce soir avec elle.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que Poppy avait une fille.

\- Ce n'est pas son enfant à elle. Cette petite, une jeune sorcière nommée Meredith, a été trouvée par Horace chez lui et est hospitalisée à Sainte-Mangouste. Comme la petite s'ennuie et aime apprendre Poppy s'est dit que ce serait bien qu'elle se documente sur le monde des sorciers.

\- Je vais aussi lui ramener des livres alors si elle accepte que je viennes avec vous, déclare Pomona avant d'attirer à elle un de ses livres sur les différentes plantes et leurs propriétés.

\- Cette petite va avoir de quoi s'occuper, ajoute Filius en sortant 5 livres de sa bibliothèque.

Maintenant que c'est fait, dépêchons-nous d'aller à la Grande Salle. Pomona acquiesce puis après avoir aidé Filius à descendre de son échelle les voilà tous les deux en chemin pour gagner la salle qui est le coeur de Poudlard. En voyant arriver leurs collègues les bras chargés, tous les autres professeurs se posent des questions, mis à part madame Pomfresh qui sourit au duo.

\- Je vous attendais pour partir.

\- Tu n'y vas pas après le dîner ?, demande Pomona surprise.

\- Non, sinon l'heure des visites sera passé. Ne vous en faite pas on dînera en sortant, répond Poppy en souriant avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

Filius et Pomona lui emboîte le pas et tous trois quittent Poudlard puis transplanent à

Sainte-Mangouste dans la zone appropriée. L'infirmière change de tenue d'un coup de baguette puis guide ses deux amis à la chambre qu'occupe la petite Meredith. Elle frappe à la porte et c'est la voix de Lucius qui dit :

\- Entrez.

Les enseignants sont surpris de savoir qu'il est là, mais Poppy le savait, et elle n'hésite pas à pousser la porte et à entrer dans la pièce avant que Pomona et Filius en fasse autant. L'aristocrate blond salue poliment le trio d'un geste avant de leur désigner le lit occupé par une petite fille encore endormie, à côté de qui est assit un Horace lui aussi assoupi. Poppy sourit, attendrie par ce charmant tableau puis, après avoir regardé un instant, elle s'approche de son mari. Elle pose une main sur son épaule et le secoue doucement en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Horace réveilles-toi. Il y a de la visite pour Meredith ce soir.

Le vieux sorcier s'agite dans son sommeil puis ouvre doucement les yeux avant de bailler, la main devant la bouche, puis va saluer Filius et Pomona avant de réveiller la petite fille en passant tendrement une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne tarde pas à se redresser et regarde les nouveaux venus avec curiosité. Le duo se présente poliment, sourire aux lèvres et dépose les livres qu'ils ont apporté sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille. Elle discute avec joie avec ses visiteurs, leur posant plein de questions sur Poudlard, les matières qu'ils enseignent ainsi que les attitudes des élèves en plus de leur demander de décrire leurs maisons d'appartenance. Meredith ne se lasse pas d'apprendre et à la lueur que Filius voit dans ses yeux, il pense que cette enfant à tout le potentiel d'une future Serdaigle.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, les enseignants apprennent des choses sur la protégée d'Horace. Tout d'abord elle est fascinée par les plantes et les animaux en plus des sortilèges et de l'histoire de la magie, la façon dont les sorciers ont été cachés des moldus et puis aussi les baguettes magiques. Elle est animée d'une curiosité qui semble intarissable et est d'un tempérament calme même si cela ne l'a pas empêchée de faire quelques blagues ou de raconter des anecdotes démontrant son courage digne d'une Gryffondor. Quant à son côté Serpentard, il se fait légèrement sentir lorsqu'elle manipule l'infirmière pour avoir un deuxième dessert. Par contre ses qualités de Poufsouffle sont imperceptibles, cela dit, c'est dur de voir ce genre de chose quand il n'y a personne à qui montrer sa loyauté lorsque l'on est hospitalisé.

Mais plus tard, elle se fait plus agitée et immédiatement, Horace sait que des membres du ministère de la magie vont arriver. Il s'assit alors près de l'enfant et essaye de la rassurer au mieux. Ses efforts sont réduits en miette lorsque l'équipe du Ministère entre et déclare :

\- Nous venons récupérer cette enfant pour l'emmener au ministère afin qu'elle y soit examinée par des enquêteurs spécialisés dans les cas d'amnésie partielle et qu'elle subisse divers examens complémentaires.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener ! Elle n'est même pas encore totalement remise de ses blessures !, s'exclame Poppy outrée.

\- Nous avons tous les droits, les médicomages ont certifiés qu'elle pouvait sortir d'ici alors nous allons la prendre avec nous que vous le vouliez ou non, déclare le chef de l'équipe avec un air hautain et dépourvu d'émotions.

\- Mais… Je veux pas venir avec vous moi !, s'exclame la petite fille furieuse.

Cependant elle n'a pas le temps de protester davantage car une infirmière de l'hôpital avec un air désolé, l'emporte, quittant la pièce avec ses affaires et les membres du Ministère. Poppy fond en larmes dans les bras d'Horace qui a senti ça arriver et retient ses propres pleurs. Maintenant que l'enfant n'est plus là, Horace et les autres quittent la chambre, emportant avec eux les livres

apportés pour Meredith et rentrent chez eux à contre-coeur tandis que la petite est emmenée au Ministère de la magie en plein coeur de Londres.

Quelques jours passent sans que personne ne voit la petite fille, à part Lucius puisqu'il travaille au ministère, puis finalement, le blond arrive à obtenir le droit d'aller la voir. D'ailleurs, il s'apprête à s'y rendre lorsque Severus atterrit dans sa cheminée.

\- Lucius ? Tu es là ? demande-t-il en toussant.

\- Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ?

\- J'ai terminé la potion que tu m'avais demandé pour la petite. Je t'en ais amené une fiole lorsque j'ai entendu dire que tu allais la voir. Tu vas pouvoir tester son sang, et tu n'as besoin que d'une goutte. Blanc, c'est une née moldue. Bleu foncé c'est une sang-mêlée. Argenté, c'est une sang-pure.

\- D'accord, merci Severus, dit Lucius tandis que son ami repart par là où il est venu.

Il transplane ensuite au Ministère et se rend au département de la justice magique. En arrivant près des salles d'interrogatoire, il entend la voix de Meredith qui crie et se précipite à cet endroit. Il se trouve face à face avec Ombrage, qui tient fermement l'enfant par le poignet. La fillette lui lance un regard emplis de larmes et le blond convainc la sorcière tout de rose vêtu, de lâcher Meredith qui vient enlacer Lucius. Ce dernier la réconforte un peu maladroitement, puis, après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à Dolores Ombrage, qui décidément, mérite bien son nom, selon le sang-pur et la fillette, se rend dans la chambre aménagée dans le département pour la petite fille. Il fait alors le test avec la potion de Severus et sourit en voyant la mixture changer de couleur pour devenir Argenté. Son sourire se fait malheureusement de courte durée car après avoir pu parler quelques instants avec la protégée d'Horace, on lui demande de partir car l'enfant doit se rendre dans un orphelinat moldu.


	4. Chapter 4

Intervention:

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenu pour ce nouveau chapitre contant l'histoire de Meredith...

\- Filius ! On est pas à Poudlard ! Ne présente pas ça comme un cours, proteste une voix féminine au loin

\- Mais Pomona... Laisse-moi donc faire...

\- Non non non, tu vas nous les faire fuirs. Bon, je prends le relais.

Le petit homme alla s'installer dans un coin en marmonnant dans sa moustache.

\- Donc, aujourd'hui vous allez découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de Meredith qui dans le chapitre précédent je vous le rappelle, a été envoyée dans un orphelinat moldu. Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira et nous excusons pour le léger retard. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Sang-pure à l'orphelinat moldu !

Lucius Malfoy est furieux. Il tourne en rond dans son salon depuis qu'il est revenu de sa visite à la jeune Meredith. Dans sa tête, il récapitule les faits :

« 1. Meredith n'est pas encore totalement remise de ses blessures.

2\. Elle a était malmenée au Ministère par Dolores Ombrage.

3\. Elle est une sang-pure.

4\. Le Ministère l'a placée dans un Orphelinat Moldu.

5\. Sa magie est instable.

Conclusion : C'EST LA CATASTROPHE ! »

En voyant son époux dans un tel état lorsqu'elle revient de chez une amie, Narcissa Malfoy, son épouse, lui demande :

\- Que s'est-il passé Lucius ?

\- C'est la petite protégée d'Horace, elle a été placée dans un orphelinat moldu. Mais le problème c'est que sa magie est instable et que par le fait qu'elle est sang-pure, elle est très puissante.

La blonde regarde son mari avec un air troublé tandis que leur fils Drago, qui était auparavant occupé à faire les devoirs que lui a donné son précepteur arrive près de son père et demande :

\- Tu vas faire quelque chose pour l'aider ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne peux pas la laisser là-bas. Mais d'abord, je dois informer Horace de la situation. Ensuite, il va falloir que nous jouions de nos relations respectives. Et je crains que cette fois-ci nous allons devoir mettre Dumbledore dans la confidence.

Peu après, le voilà devant la demeure d'Horace à qui il a envoyé son patronus pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Le vieil homme lui envoi un elfe de maison qui le guide jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Bonjour Horace.

\- Lucius, dit poliment le maître des lieux tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui. Alors comment va Meredith ?

\- Eh bien, elle a été placée dans un orphelinat moldu…

\- Quoi ?! Mais ils sont fous au Ministère !, s'exclame Horace, son coeur se brisant dans sa poitrine en imaginant la petite fille maltraitée là-bas, comme l'a été Tom Jedusor durant son enfance.

\- C'est ce que j'ai moi-même pensé. Nous allons devoir faire jouer nos relations.

\- Oui, et Albus nous sera d'une grande aide je penses. Il va falloir que nous allions le voir.

\- Certes mais d'abord faisons un tour au ministère, nous devons en savoir un peu plus, déclare Lucius tandis que son interlocuteur se lève et sort de la poudre de cheminette qu'ils utilisent pour se rendre au Ministère quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils prennent tous les deux contact avec leurs connaissances au sein des différents services qui leurs promettent de se renseigner puis ils transplanent à Pré-au-lard avant de rallier Poudlard à pied. Ils demandent alors à Minerva, qu'ils rencontrent dans les couloirs :

\- Le directeur est-il dans son bureau ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est à quel sujet ?

\- Meredith, répond Horace avec une mine inquiète. Nous avons besoin d'aide.

\- Je vois, suivez-moi, dit-elle avant de les conduire auprès d'Albus qui accepte de les aider et à eux trois ils commencent à chercher un moyen de tirer Meredith de l'orphelinat où elle est actuellement.

* * *

L'orphelinat, c'est une institution absolument affreuse ! Du moins pour moi… J'aurais préféré rester avec Messieurs Slughorn et Malfoy, ils étaient bien plus gentils que cette horrible Madame Bourn ! Je ne pensais pas trouver un jour une personne pire que Dolores Ombrage, eh bien si, ça existe, même si elle n'est pas obsédée par le rose et ne semble pas raciste. Elle ne laisse sortir personne dans le jardin, même lorsque nous avons fini nos devoir et en plus la nourriture est immangeable. J'aurais cru que le ministère me mettrait dans un endroit mieux que ça mais faut croire que j'ai mal estimé le degré de bon sens des sorciers y travaillant. En plus, la sorcière affiliée à ma surveillance est justement Dolores, que j'ai détestée dès la première fois que je l'aie vue.

J'espère simplement que je ne resterais pas ici longtemps. Je préférerais encore vivre dans la rue que dans cette maison sinistre, silencieuse et froide qui rappelle l'orphelinat où Vous-savez-qui a vécu avant de devenir le puissant mage noir si connu par chez moi. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il a si mal tourné… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pas hâte de revoir celle que j'appelle le crapaud rose… Pourvu qu'elle et Madame Bourn s'entre-tuent dans le bureau de celle-ci, comme ça j'en serais débarrassée, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups !

Malheureusement à la fin du rendez-vous, elles sortent toutes les deux vivantes de la petite pièce et m'annoncent que demain, j'irais à l'école comme les autres enfants présent dans l'établissement. Quelle horreur ! Je vais être entourée de pleins de gens de mon âge et en plus je ne contrôle pas ma magie ! Je sens que ça va mal se terminer… Par précaution, je crois que je vais passer mon temps dans un coin de la cours… Et m'installer au fond de la classe, même si cela implique ne pas avoir d'amis. Mieux vaut être seule que de blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir… En tout cas, je sens que mon séjour dans cet endroit va être terrible, et ce, quelque soit sa durée. Les autres enfants me regardent comme si j'étais une bête curieuse et moi je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise.

Heureusement que j'ai encore mes affaires… Je monte alors dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas à la partager au moins… Je fouille mon sac et y trouve un petit paquet sur lequel je reconnais l'écriture d'Horace. Il a du le glisser là pendant que je dormais, avant que le Ministère ne vienne me chercher. Je déballe le paquet et reconnaît un miroir à double sens, comme ceux que j'ai vu dans les livres apportés par Filius Flitwick et que j'ai à peine eu le temps de feuilleter avant de devoir suivre les employés du Ministère. Je souris puis, me rappelant de la façon de mettre en marche cet objet magique, je prononce :

\- Horace Slughorn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le visage du vieux sorcier apparaît dans le miroir. Il sourit en me voyant et il demande :

\- Comment vas-tu Meredith ?

\- Bien pour l'instant monsieur Slughorn. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera demain.

\- Que se passeras-t-il pour que tu sois si inquiète ?

\- Je vais aller à l'école…

\- Je vois… Ne t'en fais pas, sache que nous sommes en train de travailler à te faire sortir de là.

\- C'est rassurant, surtout vu qui est responsable de moi.

\- Qui est-ce ?, demande alors une autre voix, de laquelle émane une sagesse énorme.

\- C'est la jeune Meredith Albus, répond Horace avant de passer le miroir à un vieil homme qui est en effet Albus Dumbledore, l'éminent directeur de Poudlard dont je me méfies quelque peu.

Il m'observe un instant avant de dire :

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même. Vous êtes loin d'être un vieil hibou comme le dit ma responsable.

\- Et cette personne est ?

\- Dolores Ombrage.

Ma réponse ne semble pas surprendre le directeur et une troisième voix intervient :

\- Raison de plus pour trouver un moyen de te tirer de là au plus vite.

\- J'espère que vous y arriverez avec l'aide de messieurs Dumbledore et Slughorn, monsieur Malfoy, dis-je en souriant avant d'être obligée de rompre le contact car l'heure du repas est arrivée.

Le lendemain, armée de tout mon courage ainsi qu'un sac à dos dans lequel j'ai rangé mon sac d'affaires personnelles, dissimulé aux yeux des autres par un sort que Horace a eu le bon sens de lancer avant que je ne m'en aille à contre-coeur, je pars à l'école. Je suis présentée par la professeur à mes camarades, sans que mon nom de famille ne soit prononcé. De toute façon, je ne m'en rappelle pas alors… Enfin bref, je m'assois à un pupitre dans le fond de la classe et écoute d'une oreille distraite le cours de mathématique, préférant m'imaginer en train d'assister à un cours de sortilège donné par Filius Flitwick.

Quand la pause arrive enfin, je me suis presque endormie sur la table, je me planque dans un coin discret de la cours pour dessiner. A ma plus grande satisfaction, personne ne vient me déranger alors que je m'applique à mettre sur le papier, les traits d'Horace. Lorsque la sonnerie résonne à nouveau, je finis de colorer le visage du sorcier et range délicatement le dessin ainsi que mon matériel, dans mon sac avant de rejoindre ma classe. En gagnant ma place, j'entends des commentaires désobligeants à mon encontre, mais je les ignorent, me contentant de m'asseoir et de me préparer au cours suivant. Malheureusement cela continu même pendant les explications de notre professeure.

\- Hé l'anonyme, chuchote un enfant non loin d'elle. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être sans famille ?

Je ne lui répond pas, essayant de suivre ce qu'il se passe au tableau. Mais bientôt d'autres voix se rajoutent et, malgré mes tentatives pour me détendre, je sens ma magie s'agiter en moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir me retenir avant que mes pouvoirs ne se manifestent. J'ai peur de ce que cela va provoquer et en même temps ce serait un moyen efficace de mettre fin à cette torture que je subis. D'un seul coup, je lâche prise, et une énorme onde de choc magique quitte mon corps, faisant tomber les autres élèves et la prof de leurs chaises. Les trousses et cahiers roulent des tables, mais moi, je ne bouge pas. Je suis le centre du tremblement de terre, tel l'oeil d'un cyclone, je reste inchangée, regardant le sol trembler sans bouger, sachant que j'en suis incapable. Je perçois la terreur de mes camarades qui me regardent, choqués que je ne sois même pas tombée et les insultes ne tardent pas à pleuvoir. Pourtant, je reste de marbre, me contentant de leur jeter un regard noir qui les figent de stupéfaction.

Un peu plus tard, plusieurs pop caractéristiques de personnes ayant transplané retentissent et je mets mon visage dans mes mains, me rendant finalement compte de la gravité de la situation. Une main ferme se pose sur mon épaule, mais je ne bouge pas.

\- Monsieur Fudge, j'ai trouvé la responsable de l'onde de choc, dit une voix grave et brute.

\- Bien, allez aider vos collègues à oublietter les moldus, je vais m'occuper d'elle, déclare le

dénommé Fudge, dont j'ai déjà entendu parler et qui a une voix plus douce et chaleureuse que le sorcier précédant, mais je ne bouge pas pour autant.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi puis une main chaude se pose doucement sur ma tête. Des bruissements de tissus indiquent qu'il s'est baissé pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

\- Bonjour jeune fille. Je m'appelle Cornélius Fudge. Je suis le directeur du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques du Ministère de la magie. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

J'acquiesce sans ôter mes mains de mon visage, préférant ne pas rencontrer le regard du sorcier. Il prend mon menton dans une main pour me faire lever la tête, ensuite de l'autre, il écarte mes propres mains qui cachent mon visage couvert de larmes que j'ai senti couler sur mes joues. Il plonge son regard bleu gris dans mes yeux humides et me dit sur un ton rassurant :

\- Tout va bien maintenant. Cela arrive à tout le monde les accidents magiques. Mon équipe va faire un peu de ménage et moi, je vais t'emmener au Ministère.

J'ai instinctivement un mouvement de recul, pas du tout rassurée à l'idée de retourner là-bas, sachant que j'y verrais Ombrage. Il comprend tout de suite mon malaise et me demande :

\- Tu y es déjà allée ?

Je me contente d'acquiescer, trop occupée à l'examiner avec attention. Je lui trouve des très communs à Horace, notamment leur front large, la couleur de leur cheveux, la forme de leur menton, ainsi que celle du visage et de leurs yeux. En plus, il doit à peine avoir une dizaine d'années de moins que mon protecteur, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient frère sans le savoir. Je me retiens de sourire à cette pensée, trouvant ça drôle qu'ils ont tous deux la même façon d'agir avec moi, et le même embonpoint. Je ne me sort de mon analyse qu'en l'entendant me demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur là-bas ?

Avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre à la question, je sens l'affreux parfum de ce qui cause ma peur et me laisse glisser de ma chaise pour me planquer sous mon pupitre. Il me regarde avec un air troublé puis je mets un index sur mes lèvres après avoir prononcé un mot : « Ombrage ». Il soupire, sachant de qui je parle, et se redresse, me cachant ainsi de la femme en rose qui arrive peu après que son parfum me soit monté au nez. La sorcière le salue poliment avant de se placer tout près de lui, tandis qu'il recule en fronçant les sourcils car il ne l'apprécie pas plus que je ne le fais moi-même.

Il la regarde mais ne dit rien, pendant un instant puis lui demande sur un ton agacé :

\- Que faites-vous là Dolores ?

\- Je suis là en tant que représentante du service de restriction des usages de la magie mais aussi parce que je suis responsable de l'enfant qui a causé ceci, déclare-t-elle toute fière, relevant la tête et sortant sa poitrine.

\- Elle est déjà au Ministère, répond Cornélius. Vous l'avez ratée de peu.

Je me crispe derrière le sorcier, surprise qu'il me protège, mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas mettre l'homme dans une situation désagréable. Je retiens difficilement un rire en voyant Ombrage sortir de la salle, furieuse. Une fois qu'il est sûr qu'elle est loin, il me fait sortir de sous la table puis après avoir donné des instructions à ses hommes il transplane avec moi à Pré-au-lard. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite pourquoi il m'a emmenée là, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que mes protecteurs sont

sûrement encore en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard a essayer de me faire sortir de l'orphelinat et de l'école moldue. Je regarde monsieur Fudge et lui demande :

\- Ils savent que nous allons les rejoindre ?

\- Non, mais cela leur fera une belle surprise, répond-il en souriant.

\- Et concernant Ombrage ?

\- Elle ? Oh, eh bien, elle aboi beaucoup mais ne mord pas, je m'en occuperais plus tard.

Je lui souris chaleureusement, puis ris, imaginant la réaction qu'aurait eu Ombrage si elle avait entendu cela. Ensuite, nous commençons à marcher en direction de Poudlard car on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Lorsque nous arrivons dans le hall de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, je suis ébahie par la splendide architecture et reste quelques minutes figée, à simplement regarder les détails des murs. Monsieur Fudge me ramène sur terre puis me guide dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant l'immense gargouille de pierre gardant l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore. Alors qu'il va donner le mot de passe à la statue, une voix dans notre dos me fait me tourner et j'aperçois Poppy qui fonce dans notre direction alors que nous reprenons notre souffle suite à notre rapide ascension des escaliers menant à cet endroit.

\- MEREDITH ! s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Je lui souris et attend qu'elle nous rejoigne, une fois que c'est fait, elle dit :

\- D'où revenez-vous ainsi vous deux ? Les cours ne sont pas censés finir si tôt chez les moldus !

\- C'est une longue histoire…

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai le temps de prononcer avant qu'elle ne m'enlace avec force mais aussi une grande tendresse. J'entends Monsieur Fudge sursauter et me tourne donc vers lui en même temps que Poppy et constate que Lucius, ayant entendu l'infirmière crier mon nom, est descendu de l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur. Il me sourit puis nous conduit tous trois auprès de lui. L'endroit est tout aussi farfelu que son possesseur actuel. Une quantité impressionnante d'objets et de livres sont dispersés un peu partout. Seuls les portraits représentant les anciens directeurs de l'école semblent vraiment être à leur place. Et puis, parmi toutes ces choses peu communes, je vois quelque chose de bien plus impressionnant. Il s'agit de l'oiseau de Dumbledore, Fumseck, le splendide Phoenix juché sur son perchoir et que j'ai bien envie de caresser.

Seulement, j'ai à peine le temps d'avancer un peu que Horace m'enlace avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie qui n'est pas sans surprendre Albus Dumbledore et Cornélius Fudge qui sont les deux seuls de la pièce à ne pas savoir pourquoi Horace veut à tout prix me sortir de l'orphelinat. Je lui rend son étreinte puis avec l'aide de Monsieur Fudge, nous résumons les faits à tous les présents. Même Fumseck semble écouter l'histoire avec grande attention. Lucius ne peut se retenir de rire au moment où l'épisode Ombrage est abordé et cela arrache également un sourire à Albus qui a déjà du être confronté à cette sorcière à un moment donné en se rendant aux réunions du Magenmagot. A la fin du récit, Dumbledore applaudit puis déclare en souriant :

\- Au moins le travail du service de Cornélius nous évite des problèmes côté moldu.

Un bref silence suit cette phrase avant qu'il n'ajoute :

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à se charger de la paperasserie des sorciers maintenant.

Toujours blottie contre Horace qui est désormais juste à côté de Cornélius, je prends vraiment le temps de comparer chacun de leur traits physiques. Franchement, je m'étonne qu'ils ne se soient pas encore posés la question de savoir s'ils sont liés par le sang parce qu'ils se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup. Enfin bref, j'imagine que ce n'est pas la priorité du duo pour l'heure, alors, je m'éloigne un peu d'Horace et me place près de Fumseck. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation à l'oiseau, je caresse doucement son magnifique plumage. Tout en faisant cela, je réfléchis au tournant étrange qu'a pris ma vie depuis que j'ai débarqué chez Horace dans un état lamentable et qu'il m'a découverte, cachée dans son armoire. Je me rends compte qu'en peu de temps, j'ai vécus autant d'aventures que n'importe lequel de mes héros préférés. Prise dans ma réflexion, je ne réalise pas immédiatement que le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie s'adresse à moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule en demandant :

\- Vous êtes avec nous jeune fille ?

\- Oh pardon Monsieur Dumbledore. Vous disiez ?

\- Je disais que nous allons arrêter là les manœuvres administratives pour aujourd'hui. Cornélius va vous amener chez lui, il est votre nouveau responsable en attendant que toute cette affaire soit terminée, déclare-t-il avec un air amusé.

Je regarde Cornélius, qui me sourit, avant de poser mes yeux sur Horace qui a l'air triste que je doives partir. A sa tête, je comprends tout de suite qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir m'emmener chez lui.

\- Vous en faites pas Monsieur Slughorn, quelque chose me dit que nous ne serons pas séparés longtemps, dis-je en souriant avant de lui faire une bise, comme à Poppy et Lucius.

Ensuite, après une dernière caresse pour l'oiseau, j'adresse un salut poli au Directeur et quitte le bureau avec Cornélius. Dès que nous avons quitté le périmètre sécurisé de Poudlard, il me fait transplaner avec lui dans sa maison et je rencontre son épouse qui est bien surprise de me voir. Il lui explique rapidement la situation et Elisabeth Fudge part aussitôt me préparer une chambre. Elle a l'air tout aussi gentille que son époux et ils semblent complémentaires. Elle est un peu plus grande que lui, la taille fine et élancée, les cheveux noirs et a de beaux yeux vert forêt. J'ai jamais vu un couple aussi bien assorti que celui-là, à part Horace et Poppy. Je penses que je vais passer un séjour agréable ici en attendant de voir ce que la suite des événements me réserve. Un peu plus tard, la maîtresse de maison revient et me fait visiter les lieux avant de m'accompagner à une chambre d'amis qui sera mon endroit à moi le temps que tout cela se calme.

Je crois que j'apprécie déjà cette dame, elle a une fibre maternelle indéniable et m'a même prêté quelques vêtements ayant appartenu à leur fille quand elle avait mon âge. Je la remercie pour sa gentillesse et lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce avec le sourire, je contacte Monsieur Slughorn pour le rassurer. Après quelques jours passés chez les Fudge, une routine s'est installée pour moi qui voyage entre la maison de mon responsable, le Ministère et Poudlard. Bien sûr, on évite au maximum de croiser le crapaud rose, mais les rares fois où l'on croise sa route, Monsieur Fudge lui envois des regards noirs et terrifiants. S'il avait pu tuer avec ses yeux, je crois qu'Ombrage aurait déjà rôti en Enfer un nombre incalculable de fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui au programme, c'est une visite au Ministère. Lorsque nous y arrivons, la voix de Lucius qui m'appelle me fait me retourner et je me dirige vers le blond en compagnie de mon responsable.

\- Bonjour Lucius, dis-je en approchant de lui en souriant.

\- Bonjour jeune fille, dit-il en me rendant mon sourire. Je t'attendais.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?, je lui demande curieuse.

\- C'est Horace qui m'envoie te chercher.

\- Il est ici ?, je demande, enthousiaste.

\- Oui, il t'attend dans les bureaux du service de la protection de l'enfance.

\- Pourquoi il est là-bas ?, je demande, bien qu'au fond de mon coeur, je le sais très bien.

\- Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Tu me suis ?

Je ne réponds pas, et emboîte le pas de Lucius, laissant Monsieur Fudge retourner à son travail après lui avoir promis de le tenir informé de ce qu'il se passera dans ce fameux service.


	5. Chapter 5

Intervention

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Nous sommes ravis de vous revoir, dit une femme en souriant. Aujourd'hui nous allons vous présenter la suite des aventures de notre petite Meredith. La première moitié de ce chapitre sera du point de vue de mon cher et tendre tandis que la seconde sera faite d'un point de vue externe.

\- Nous vous souhaitons donc une excellente lecture. A plus tard. Oh d'ailleurs comme tu as oublié de le préciser Poppy, Storie ne sera pas dispo du 1er au 17 Août pour cause de vacances sans internet. Elle s'excuse donc et publieras le chapitre 6 dès que possible. Voilà tout est dit, déclare une voix masculine.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une vraie famille !

Alors que ma petite protégée est accueillie par Cornélius et sa femme, je m'applique, avec l'aide de Lucius et Albus à stabiliser la situation de Meredith vis-à-vis de la communauté sorcière. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas ses origines exactes, mais elle a été enregistrée en temps que sorcière de sang-pure après que le test de Severus a été refait devant des experts. Nous nous occupons également de l'inscrire à Poudlard, où elle fera ses études dans 3 ans. En attendant, elle suivra des cours avec moi, mais aussi avec Narcissa, sur proposition de celle-ci, chez elle, au manoir Malfoy. Elle sera également sous la responsabilité du précepteur de Drago.

Elle partagera donc des cours avec le garçon, qui a le même âge qu'elle. Je penses que cela fera du bien aux deux enfants d'avoir la compagnie de quelqu'un de leur âge avant la rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Au moins, Meredith connaîtra déjà quelqu'un là-bas, une personne n'étant pas un professeur, bien que je ne reproche rien aux enseignants de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle que je dois encore demander quelque chose à Minerva, à moins que Poppy s'en soit chargé … Histoire d'être sûr, j'envoie mon patronus à ma femme et elle me répond un peu plus tard par le même moyen :

\- C'est réglé, ne t'en fais pas. Occupes-toi de finir la paperasse.

Je souris à cette réponse puis continue ce que je suis en train de faire. C'est fou le nombre de papiers qu'il faut signer lors des démarches administratives… Heureusement que j'ai Lucius et Albus pour m'assister dans cette tâche, parce que sinon, je ne serais pas sorti de l'auberge à l'heure qu'il est. J'espère juste que tout ça ne sera pas trop long à mener à bien. Je ne peux retenir un gros soupir en signant un énième feuillet, et je me dis que je n'arriverais jamais à m'occuper de Meredith correctement si je ne suis pas fichu de m'occuper d'importants papiers la concernant. Lucius s'approche de moi, et s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de la mienne.

\- Que se passes-t-il Horace ?, demande-t-il avec un air soucieux qu'il n'a que rarement.

\- Je suis anxieux… Et si elle ne voulait pas ?, je lui demande d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- Comment le pourrait-elle ? Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Horace et puis elle vous adore ! Je l'ai bien vu les fois où j'ai pu vous observer vous occuper d'elle, déclare mon ancien élève sur un ton calme et sûr de lui.

\- Et si elle préférait rester avec les Fudge ? Tu sais comme moi à quel point elle les apprécient …

\- Cornélius vous ressemble je crois que c'est ça qui la rassure chez eux. C'est une preuve qu'elle vous aime bien.

\- Certes mais est-ce assez pour qu'elle accepte d'être ma fille ?

\- Vous ne pourrez pas le savoir si vous n'allez pas au Ministère après avoir fini toutes les démarches nécessaires Horace, déclare Lucius avec un sourire qui a quelque chose de très rassurant.

Je sais qu'il a raison et que je me fais sûrement du soucis pour rien, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser quantité de questions.

\- Que se passeras-t-il lorsqu'elle ira à Poudlard ? Comment se comporteront les élèves avec elle ? Après tout je suis très âgé pour être père…

\- Pas tant que ça sur le point de vue des sorciers. Ce serait plus étrange si vous étiez aussi âgé que Dumbledore, dit Lucius en regardant Albus avec un air un peu moqueur ce qui est étonnant chez lui qui est si respectueux et froid en général.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison Lucius. Oh cela me rappelle … Je voulais vous demandez si vous vouliez bien être le parrain de la petite.

Un sourire immense apparaît sur son visage, comme s'il n'attendait que le moment où je lui poserais cette question puis il dit :

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Vous pouvez compter sur moi Horace.

Je lui souris enchanté avant de me remettre au travail. Cela prend quelques jours avant que je ne parvienne finalement à tout faire. Je récapitule une dernière fois la liste des choses que j'avais à faire pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié :

« 1. Faire en sorte qu'elle ait des papiers en règle.

2\. Inscription sur la liste des sangs-purs résidant en Angleterre.

3\. Ouverture d'un compte à Gringotts auquel elle aura pleinement accès à sa majorité.

4\. Inscription à Poudlard.

5\. Signature des papiers d'adoption.

6\. Choix et déclaration de l'identité du parrain et de la marraine.

7\. Lui préparer une chambre à la maison.

8\. Trouver un cadeau de bienvenue. »

\- Bon, je crois que je suis près, dis-je une fois tous ces détails vérifiés.

Étant encore dans le bureau d'Albus à ce moment-là, ce dernier me félicite avant de me souhaiter bonne chance tandis que Fumseck chante pour me donner du courage. Je souris à l'oiseau, puis à son maître et ensuite, avec Lucius nous nous rendons au Ministère. Je me rends au service de la protection de l'enfance, tandis que mon ancien élève, va chercher Meredith. Je m'installe sur un fauteuil, attendant nerveusement qu'il revienne. Les quelques minutes précédant l'arrivée de Meredith et Lucius me paraissent une éternité, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la démarche de l'homme se rapprocher. Les battements de mon coeur s'emballent puis elle passe la porte. Elle sourit en me voyant et s'exclame joyeusement :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Slughorn ! Vous m'avez manqué, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu ! Je suis trop contente de vous voir !

Je lui sourit, retenant tant bien que mal mes larmes de joie et dit :

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir. Tu as passé un bon moment chez les Fudge ?

\- Oui ! Ils ont été super gentils. Mais …

\- Quoi ?, je demande, un peu inquiet, imaginant le pire.

\- J'aurais préféré rester chez vous, déclare-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

\- Et si je te disais que tu peux désormais rester avec moi sans risquer de te faire changer d'endroit ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillent alors qu'elle semble comprendre ce qu'implique ma demande, puis après un court instant de réflexion de sa part, qui me parut bien long, elle demande :

\- Vous voulez dire que vous allez être celui en charge de moi ?

\- Oui, je réponds, le plus calmement possible, de plus en plus anxieux.

Le sourire de Meredith s'élargit encore davantage tandis que je me lève pour m'approcher d'elle et soudain, elle me fonce dessus puis m'enlace en disant :

\- Je suis sûre que je serais trop bien chez vous Monsieur Slughorn !

À ces mots, mon coeur se gonfle de joie et je ne peux plus empêcher les larmes de joie de couler le long de mes joues tandis que je lui rends son étreinte. En me voyant pleurer, Meredith resserre un peu son étreinte avant de me donner un mouchoir et de demander :

\- Est-ce que ce sont de bonnes larmes au moins Monsieur Slughorn ?

\- Bien sûr que oui Meredith. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux.

\- Tant mieux alors, dit-elle avec le sourire. Nous pouvons rentrer à la maison ?

\- Il me reste une dernière chose à faire, je réponds, avant qu'un homme du service de protection de l'enfance ne vienne près de moi, m'apportant les papiers de Meredith, validés par le Ministère, ainsi qu'un dernier document à signer.

Lorsque j'ai terminé ceci, nous disons tous deux au revoir à Lucius, qui doit retourner travailler, puis nous transplanons à la maison. Les elfes nous accueillent avec joie, puis l'un d'eux montre à Meredith sa chambre tandis que j'envoie mon patronus remercier les Fudge d'avoir hébergé la petite puis la femme de Cornélius me fait parvenir les affaires de ma protégée qui se rangent dans sa chambre et c'est en souriant que je gagne la pièce en question. Je la trouve occupée à admirer la décoration qui a été fait par les soins de tout le monde, en accord avec ses goûts. La lueur brillant dans ses yeux, surtout en voyant la bibliothèque dans le fond de sa chambre, me fait grand plaisir.

* * *

Comme elle est très occupée à découvrir son espace qui lui est réservée, Meredith ne se doute pas le moins du monde de la surprise qui se prépare pour elle dans le salon de la demeure des Slughorn. Il a pris soin d'inviter tous ceux ayant contribué au fait qu'il soit maintenant son père adoptif. Remarquant l'absence de la jeune fille dont il a tant entendu parler sans jamais la voir, Drago s'approche d'Horace et lui demande :

\- Où est la fameuse Meredith Monsieur Slughorn ?

\- Elle doit encore être entrain de découvrir sa chambre. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre, répond Horace en souriant au blondinet qui ressemble tant à Lucius.

\- Je dois l'attendre ici où je peux aller la voir ?, demande le garçon.

Le vieil homme se prépare à lui répondre lorsque la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille s'ouvre. Tous les invités à la fête de bienvenue deviennent muets comme des carpes et quand elle entre dans la pièce, ils s'exclament :

\- Surprise Meredith ! Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison !

La jeune fille reste figée en voyant tout ce monde rassemblé pour elle et se trouve incapable de dire un mot. Le blondinet profite de son hébétude pour la détailler du regard et à première vue, il la trouve tout à fait sympathique. Elle dégage une magie chaleureuse et puissante car malgré son jeune âge, l'héritier des Malfoy à une certaine maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Elle, en remarquant l'attention du garçon, l'examine à son tour, puis lui sourit avant de se rapprocher des invités, remise de ses émotions. Elle salue tout le monde avec un ravissement évident puis Lucius lui présente sa femme et son fils, qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrée.

Meredith salue poliment Narcissa qu'elle trouve très belle malgré sa tenue noire et argentée un peu austère, avant de se tourner vers Drago.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit ce dernier sur un ton doux et charmant. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ces derniers temps.

Un peu déstabilisée par la façon de parler de l'autre enfant, la demoiselle en question en perd la parole quelques instants avant de dire :

\- Je suis moi-même enchantée. Pourriez-vous me tutoyer jeune monsieur Malfoy ? Le vouvoiement est très troublant pour moi au vu de nos âges.

\- Si cela peut vous plaire, dit Drago après avoir regardé son père à la recherche d'un signe d'approbation.

Lucius incline la tête en signe d'accord puis le blondinet demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pour t'occuper ?

\- J'aime beaucoup dessiner et écrire, répond-elle timidement tandis que Horace sourit en observant cet échange qui à son avis, marque le début d'une amitié entre les deux enfants.

\- Ce ne sont pas des activités purement sorcières ça. Tu n'as jamais volé sur un balais ?

\- Non, pas que je m'en souviennes, et puis ces derniers temps j'ai vécus chez les moldus, puis chez les Fudge où je jonglais entre plusieurs autres activités.

Drago écarquille les yeux de surprise avant de se rappeler ce que son père lui a raconté sur la jeune fille. Il demande alors :

\- Tu voudrais faire un tour avec moi ? J'ai emmené mon balais.

Elle regarde Horace qui jette un œil approbateur à Lucius qui fait apparaître le balais de son fils avant de sortir dehors, suivit par les autres sorciers et sorcières rassemblés ici. Le jeune Malfoy, une fois dans le jardin, prend son balais et monte dessus avant d'inviter Meredith à faire de même.

Elle s'approche et après avoir inspecté le balais, grimpe derrière lui avec l'aide de Lucius. Elle s'agrippe à Drago, puis une fois prête mentalement à décoller, elle demande au blondinet de s'élever dans les airs, ce qu'il fait avec joie, mais en douceur pour ne pas effrayer sa passagère. Au début, elle garde son visage dans le dos du garçon, puis prise d'un élan de courage, elle regarde le paysage. La vue est magnifique depuis le ciel, bien qu'ils ne sont pas très haut et tournent en rond au dessus des invités à la fête. Finalement Meredith se sent bien et est grisée par la sensation que lui procure le fait de voler et demande à Drago d'accélérer un peu.

Le garçon s'exécute prudemment, tandis que Horace panique un peu en le voyant faire. Il lâche un hoquet de surprise et regarde nerveusement le balais virer avec rapidité. Sa femme pose une main sur son épaule dans un geste d'apaisement et lui dit :

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle Horace, le jeune Malfoy sait ce qu'il fait. Il ne mettra pas la petite en danger et puis est-ce que tu trouve qu'elle a l'air inquiète ou sur le point de tomber ?

Le vieil homme regarde sa fille et constate qu'en effet elle est joyeuse. Il sourit en l'entendant rire et se dit qu'il s'inquiète pour un rien comme chaque fois que cela concerne cette enfant. Il est cependant soulagé quand, après une heure de vol, ils redescendent tous les deux sur terre. Le visage de la jeune fille est illuminé par un immense sourire tandis que Drago l'aide à descendre du balais. Elle le remercie pour cette expérience très agréable puis tout le monde retourne à l'intérieur et la fête bat son plein.

Au cours du repas, elle a la joie d'apprendre l'identité de son parrain et de sa marraine : Lucius et Minerva, qu'elle apprécie énormément. Le premier parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie et a aidé Horace à l'adopter. Et la seconde parce qu'elle est toujours très gentille avec elle et la laisse jouer avec elle quand elle se trouve sous sa forme d'animagus. Elle les prend tous les deux de cours en les enlaçant simultanément juste après que l'annonce eu été faite. Ils sourient et lui rende son étreinte avant de faire apparaître près de l'enfant des cadeaux. Ce que Lucius lui a apporté se trouve dans un long écrin noir tandis que ce que Minerva lui a emmené est caché sous un simple drap. Intriguée, la la jeune fille ôte le drap et découvre avec joie une cage à chat dans laquelle se trouve un chaton au pelage crème avec une tâche noire sur le dessus de la tête et le bout des pattes ainsi que de la queue, entièrement blancs.

Les yeux de Meredith s'illuminent en voyant le petit animal qu'elle regarde un instant avant de le faire sortir de la cage en le prenant délicatement. Elle le pose sur ses genoux et le caresse doucement d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle ouvre la boîte, un petit cris de surprise s'échappe de ses lèvres en voyant le collier qu'il contient. Ce dernier est en argent et serti de petits diamants tandis que le pendentif de la même matière a la forme d'un livre sur lequel sont gravées ses initiales : MS. Remarquant que sa filleule est trop étonnée pour mettre le collier, d'un coup de baguette, Lucius le fait s'ouvrir puis le lui met autour du cou. Elle reste figée quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de remercier ses deux « gardiens » puis le repas se poursuit tranquillement. Cornélius Fudge assis à l'autre bout de la table, sourit doucement en observant la fillette en pleine conversation avec le jeune Malfoy. Il est vraiment content de la voir si heureuse et bien entourée.

Il ne regrette pas d'avoir mentis à l'horrible bonne femme en rose qui « s'occupait » d'elle, pour l'emmener chez lui. Elle est bien plus épanouie maintenant et cela lui met du baume au coeur tandis qu'une étrange impression de malaise s'installe dans sa tête alors qu'un portrait de la maison, placé sur un mur de la salle à manger, le fixe avec une attention toute particulière. Cornélius est troublé par l'attitude du sorcier représenté, mais il ne dit rien, pensant qu'il se fait des idées et se concentre sur la jeune Meredith. Une fois la nuit bien tombée, les invités rentrent tous chez eux, laissant père et fille seuls. L'enfant s'est endormie peu après le départ des autres. Horace la couve du regard en souriant puis la prend dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, en compagnie de son chat pour lequel il installe une litière dans le couloir. Il la met en pyjama d'un coup de baguette puis la place dans son lit, mettant la couverture jusque sous son menton.

Il reste quelques minutes là sans rien dire avant de l'embrasser sur le front tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, puis il quitte la chambre. Il gagne la salle à manger où les elfes ont commencés à faire le ménage et après avoir vérifié que tout va bien, il va se mettre au lit. Il ne remarque pas que le portrait accroché dans la salle a un comportement tout à fait inhabituel car son visage n'est pas aussi dur et serein que d'habitude. Actuellement, le sorcier représenté sur la toile, Edward Slughorn, le père d'Horace, est en pleine réflexion après avoir longuement observé Cornélius Fudge qui n'est pas sans lui rappeler quelqu'un qu'il a connu de son vivant. Il fait les 100 pas dans son cadre, essayant de se rappeler le nom de l'homme qu'il a observé afin de pouvoir interroger son fils le lendemain, mais il n'y arrive pas. Alors, il se décide à renoncer pour le moment, et préfère analyser un peu ce qu'il a pu apprendre sur sa petite-fille par adoption qui l'intrigue beaucoup. Elle lui a semblé très gentille, adorable même, mais il ne l'a pas saluée, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait en voyant une peinture s'animer puisqu'elle a vécu un temps parmi les moldus.

Il trouve qu'elle dégage une intelligence pétillante, une énergie débordante et qu'elle semble dotée d'une capacité d'adaptation des plus exceptionnelles. Il est vraiment impatient de pouvoir la connaître davantage et qui sait, peut-être que demain Horace se chargera de faire les présentations. En tout cas, elle a un don avec les animaux, son chaton que Minerva McGonagall lui a apporté a tout de suite reconnu sa nouvelle maîtresse et lui obéit sagement sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'élever la voix. Il se fait à voix haute la réflexion suivante :

\- Cette enfant fera de grandes choses et honorera le nom des Slughorn qui est désormais le sien.

Un peu plus tard, un bruit se fait entendre dans la maison, ce qui fait se figer Edward qui a repris sa place initiale, assis derrière un bureau. Seul un œil averti remarquerait qu'il observe avec attention ce qu'il se passe dans les environs. Il constate alors que la petite Meredith a quitté son lit et semble complètement désorientée. Il hésite à lui venir en aide car il n'a pas envie de l'effrayer, mais elle s'approche de lui et demande :

\- Vous pouvez me dire où est la salle de bain ? Je suis un peu perdue…

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais animé ?, demande-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Après avoir rencontré les anciens directeurs de Poudlard par le biais de leurs portraits, je me suis dit que vous deviez aussi pouvoir bouger, répond-elle en souriant.

Il lui rend son sourire, puis indique la pièce demandée et elle le remercie chaleureusement avant de s'y rendre puis de retourner se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Horace, premier debout, vient saluer son père tandis que les elfes de maison préparent le petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour fils. Alors comment as-tu géré ta première nuit en tant que père ?

\- Eh bien ça s'est plutôt bien passé. J'ai eu quelques craintes au début…

\- Comme n'importe quel nouveau parent, dit Edward en souriant. Au fait, je me suis posé quelques questions sur l'un de tes invités. Tu sais, l'homme brun qui était assis avec sa femme à l'autre bout de la table et qui n'a pas arrêté de sourire à la petite.

\- Oui je vois de qui tu parles. C'est Cornélius Fudge, répond Horace, inquiet en voyant son père pâlir à la mention du nom de famille de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demande-t-il en le voyant s'asseoir à son bureau en tremblant.

\- J'ai connus une sorcière du nom de Martha Fudge durant une période de ma vie durant laquelle ta mère et moi nous étions en froid…, déclare Edward. C'était une folie de céder à la tentation et elle le savait autant que moi, mais nous l'avons fait tout de même… Et plus tard, elle m'annonçait ne plus jamais vouloir me revoir tandis que ta mère et moi nous nous sommes réconciliés.

\- Tu veux dire que Cornélius… Il serait mon petit frère ?!, demande Horace choqué.

Le tableau acquiesce doucement et au même moment, Meredith quitte sa chambre et rejoint son père adoptif. Quand elle le voit si déstabilisé, elle l'enlace et lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas.

\- J'ai découvert quelque chose que mes parents m'ont caché, répond Horace.

\- C'est quoi ?, demande-t-elle curieuse.

\- Un demi-frère, dit-il dans un murmure.

\- Super ! J'ai un tonton !, s'exclame-t-elle toute joyeuse. Tu devrais être content. Une vraie famille c'est mieux quand elle est grande !

Horace sourit, légèrement apaisé par l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille mais il se demande malgré tout comment il va pouvoir aborder le sujet avec Cornélius. Il fusille le portrait de son père cachottier du regard, puis après l'avoir présenté à Meredith, ils s'installent tous les deux à table et petit-déjeunent tranquillement. Ensuite, le vieil homme emmène sa fille dans son laboratoire de potion et lui fait découvrir quelques ingrédients inoffensifs tout en lui apprenant à éviter de toucher les choses plus dangereuses. Lorsqu'ils ont fini cette leçon improvisée, il lui montre une autre pièce qu'il a fait aménager pour l'enfant après avoir prit connaissance de sa passion pour le dessin. Elle le remercie avec effusion puis profite de son nouvel espace en se disant :

« Je m'habituerais vite à avoir une vraie famille, j'ai hâte d'apprendre à mieux connaître tout le monde, tout en découvrant les merveilles de la magie. »


	6. Chapter 6

Intervention

\- Après une longue absence, nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre contant l'histoire de la petite Meredith. Dans le précédent, l'enfant a donc été adoptée par Horace et a été installée dans la maison de ce dernier après un long moment de gestion de papiers administratif et un passage dans mon Ministère. Une révélation le concernant lui et moi a été faite, plus que choquante au début pour moi, mais vous en saurez plus en lisant, alors je vous laisse. Bonne lecture à tous, dit un homme l'air assez chamboulé.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Révélation et apprentissage.

Une semaine après la révélation inattendue de son père, Horace Slughorn n'a toujours pas trouvé le courage d'aller parler de ceci à Cornélius tandis que Meredith a commencé, avec du retard, son apprentissage de sorcière auprès des Malfoy. Avec l'aide de Drago, elle comble rapidement ses lacunes et retient très bien les cours même si elle a du mal avec ceux de bonne conduite, n'ayant pas du tout été élevée dans un milieu aristocratique à la base. Elle est loin de se douter que tandis qu'elle danse avec son ami blond, son père adoptif est en train de se triturer les méninges pour pouvoir expliquer en douceur à Cornélius, le comment du pourquoi ils sont frères. Il discute longtemps avec le portrait de son père et finit par décider d'aller voir l'autre sorcier sur son lieu de travail. Il ne tarde pas à le trouver dans son bureau et le surprend de sa visite à l'improviste.

\- Bonjour mon ami, que puis-je faire pour toi ?, demande le plus jeune, assis derrière son bureau.

\- Je suis là pour te parler de quelque chose de très important, répond le plus vieux, après avoir fermé la porte de la pièce derrière lui et lancé un informulé empêchant les potentielles oreilles indiscrètes d'épier leur conversation.

\- Cela concerne Meredith ?, demande Cornélius un peu inquiété par l'attitude de son visiteur.

\- Pas directement, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je vais tout te raconter, je te demande juste de ne pas m'interrompre, dit l'ancien Serpentard.

Son interlocuteur acquiesce puis il commence à lui relater toute la conversation qu'il a eu avec le portrait de son, enfin, de leur père. Lorsque le récit est terminé, l'employé du Ministère écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction et en tombe presque de sa chaise. Il est rattrapé de justesse par Horace qui le remet sur ses pieds puis il dit :

\- C'est donc pour cela que le sorcier de ce tableau me regardait avec autant d'intensité…

\- Oui c'est cela. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça toi ?

\- Eh bien cela explique la réaction de ma mère lorsque je lui ai dis que j'étais ami avec un Slughorn. Elle a dû faire le lien avec ton, enfin, notre père.

\- Sûrement. Hum… Voudrais-tu discuter un peu avec lui, du moins son portrait ?

\- Je penses que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire mais pour le moment il faut que je travaille. Je pourrais sûrement venir ce week-end sauf en cas de catastrophe.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y en aura pas. Et pas seulement parce que j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé autant que toi hum, déclare Horace avec un air malicieux.

\- Je te ferais parvenir un hibou quand je pourrais venir te voir.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser alors, je suis attendus chez les Malfoy pour les cours de Meredith.

\- Je vois, tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part ?

\- Bien entendu, répond Horace en souriant avant de quitter la pièce en levant le sort qu'il avait jeté et laissant un Cornélius un peu confus derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps chez les sangs-purs blonds, Meredith apprend des choses sur la société sorcière d'Angleterre à travers les âges en compagnie de Drago, écoutant religieusement leur précepteur. La jeune fille est horrifiée par l'histoire de la chasse aux sorcières, scandalisée par le racisme vis-à-vis des autres créatures magiques de formes humanoïdes ou gobelines et elfiques, en plus d'être choquée par la fierté des sangs-purs qui ont souvent rabaissé les nés-moldus plus bas que terre. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes à la simple énonciation du traitement des elfes de maisons et elle pense à ceux qui sont chez elle. Ce sont des créatures si serviables et aimables, elle n'apprécie pas du tout l'idée que la majorité des sorciers les traites comme de la vermine.

Elle-même, que ce soit avec les elfes des Slughorn ou celui des Malfoy, les traites avec respect. D'ailleurs, cela lui attire souvent d'étranges regards de la part de son parrain ou de Drago, mais l'elfe, Dobby, apprécie beaucoup la gentillesse de la filleule de son maître. Quand la leçon d'histoire est terminée, Drago donne un mouchoir à celle avec qui il commence à se lier d'amitié même s'il la trouve parfois un peu étrange dans ses réactions. Mais au fond de lui, malgré la bizarrerie de Meredith, il la trouve très intéressante et pense qu'elle fera une excellente alliée quand ils seront tous les deux à Poudlard. Le précepteur leur ayant accordé une pause dans les études, la jeune fille s'empresse de sortir dans le jardin, elle adore sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et apprécie beaucoup les parfums se dégageant des plantes poussant autour du manoir.

Elle n'aime pas rester à l'intérieur, surtout lorsqu'il fait si beau, bien que selon l'avis de Drago, il fait plutôt froid malgré le soleil présent dans le ciel en cette fin de Septembre. La jeune fille ne sembla pas gênée par les basses températures et s'amuse avec les animaux qui se trouvent sur le domaine. Le blondinet la regarde avec un air effaré mais sourit, la trouvant bien plus jolie et épanouie lorsqu'elle est au contact d'animaux. Il la rejoint et elle donne des conseils pour qu'il puisse savoir comment traiter ces êtres vivants sauvages et libres mais doux.

Au départ, le garçon n'est pas très à l'aise, mais au fur et à mesure que sa camarade l'aide à mieux comprendre les bêtes qui les entourent, il finit par agir comme elle. Il caresse, avec une douceur que Meredith ne lui connaissait pas, une lueur de joie dans les yeux, une belle biche venue lui manger dans la main. La jeune fille sourit en voyant Drago si heureux et se dit qu'elle a vraiment bien fait de sortir dehors. Elle se doutait qu'il l'a suivrait et cela leur permet de mieux se connaître. En tout cas, ils ne s'arrêtent de s'amuser qu'en entendant le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage. Les animaux se sauvent, puis les deux enfants vont voir qui est arrivé. La jeune fille est très contente de constater que c'est son père adoptif, bien qu'elle ne l'appelle pas encore papa et elle se jette à son cou. Horace sourit en la réceptionnant et l'enlace tendrement avant de la sermonner gentiment car elle n'est, selon lui, pas assez couverte pour jouer dehors.

La jeune fille ne lui en tient pas rigueur car elle sait bien qu'il l'aime et veut juste éviter qu'elle ne tombe malade et se laisse donc ramener à l'intérieur, suivie par Drago. Elle va dans la salle de bain où Dobby lui a fait couler un bon bain chaud en plus de déposer des vêtements de rechanges et une fois bien propre et habillée, elle gagne sa chambre où elle peine à démêler ses cheveux. L'elfe de maison apparaît alors à ses côtés et lui propose son aide pour soigner sa belle chevelure. Elle accepte avec joie et en un claquement de doigt de l'elfe, elle se retrouve bien coiffée. Elle remercie la créature avec le sourire puis quitte sa chambre attitrée dans le manoir pour se rendre au salon où attendent les autres. Narcissa discute avec Horace et le précepteur tandis que Drago lit un livre près du feu.

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui, préférant laisser les adultes entre eux. Elle demande au garçon ce qu'il est en train de lire et il lui montre le titre de l'ouvrage, tiré de la bibliothèque du manoir, qu'elle n'est pas encore allée visiter : Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau. Le garçon, voyant les yeux de son amie s'illuminer, fait en sorte qu'elle puisse lire en même temps que lui et il ne peut donc pas voir le sourire d'Horace qui les observe, tout comme Narcissa, attendris par ce moment de complicité entre ces deux enfants en prime abord si différents. Au bout de quelques instants le vieux sorcier se lève du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit et dit :

\- Nous allons rentrer à la maison Meredith. J'ai besoin de discuter avec toi de quelque chose et je dois te donner ton cours de potion.

\- D'accord Horace, je vais chercher mes affaires, dit la jeune fille avant de gagner sa chambre, récupérant son sac à dos avant de revenir au salon pour dire au revoir aux Malfoy ainsi qu'à son précepteur bien qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas trop.

Un peu plus tard, la voilà de retour chez les Slughorn, dans la salle à manger, à attendre que son père adoptif lui parle de ce qui le tracasse. Elle se demande si c'est lié au fait qu'il ait un demi-frère et en est convaincue en remarquant le regard mauvais qu'il a lancé au portrait représentant son père à lui. Elle reste calme et l'enlace doucement pour le calmer un peu avant qu'il ne la fasse asseoir à table puis commence à lui raconter sa conversation avec Cornélius. La jeune fille reste bouche bée en réalisant qu'elle avait raison quand elle disait que les deux sorciers auraient pu être frères tant ils se ressemblaient.

Cela lui prend quelques instant avant de se remettre de la nouvelle puis elle dit :

\- Je comprends que tu en veuilles à Edward de ne rien t'avoir dit de son vivant.

Elle jette un œil au portrait représentant Edward Slughorn et le voit complètement déstabilisé par la colère de son fils à son égard. Elle ajoute alors :

\- Mais, je penses pas qu'il ait eu d'autre choix que de se taire, après tout, il était un sang pur et elle une sang mêlée. Je sais maintenant comment fonctionnent les gens comme les Malfoy, très fiers de leur statut du sang. Il aurait été étiqueté traître à son sang et vous n'auriez eu que des ennuis. Cette histoire aurait fait bien trop de bruit si elle avait été découverte à l'époque.

Horace et Edward regardent l'enfant, surpris par la sagesse ainsi que par la justesse de ses paroles, et ils réalisent tous les deux que l'apprentissage qu'elle commence à peine à recevoir, est déjà en partie assimilée par la jeune fille.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait que Cornélius soit ton oncle ?, demande le sorcier.

\- Je suis très contente !, s'exclame-t-elle une lueur de joie et d'excitation dans les yeux. Il est si gentil et toujours prêt à aider les autres. Je suis sûre que lorsque vous vous serez habitués à la situation vous vous entendrez encore mieux qu'avant et vous serez très complémentaires.

Horace sourit à sa fille puis il dit :

\- Nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passera quand il viendra à la maison. Nous avons besoin de discuter avec père et je penses que la demeure sera très animée lorsqu'il arrivera. En attendant, allons dans mon laboratoire, de nouvelles potions passionnantes n'attendent que toi.

\- Super ! s'exclame Meredith en suivant son père avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Le week-end arrive bien vite et le samedi matin, un hibou portant une lettre de Cornélius se pose sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Dans sa missive, le sorcier informe Horace qu'il passera dans l'après-midi afin qu'ils puissent discuter davantage concernant leur lien de parenté. L'ancien Serpentard espère que la conversation se fera dans le calme, mais Meredith, connaissant pas mal les caractères des trois sorciers, doute que cela ne se finisse pas en grosse dispute. Quand l'heure arrive, elle s'installe dans le salon, jouant avec son chaton, prête à intervenir si cela dégénère. Cornélius la salue rapidement avant de rejoindre les deux Slughorn.

\- Bonjour Horace, dit-il en regardant le portrait d'Edward avec un peu d'appréhension.

\- Bonjour Cornélius, viens t'asseoir avec moi, dit le plus vieux après avoir fait apparaître deux fauteuils devant le tableau.

Edward, nerveux, commence à raconter comment il a rencontré Martha, la mère de Cornélius, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux mariés à quelqu'un d'autre. Au début, Cornélius, écoute en demeurant très calme, mais lorsqu'il apprend comment cet homme s'est conduit avec sa mère lorsqu'il a apprit qu'elle était enceinte, il se met hors de lui.

\- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LUI FAIRE CELA?! VOUS L'AIMEZ JE L'AI VU DANS VOS YEUX ET A LA FAÇON DONT VOUS AVEZ PARLÉ D'ELLE ! POURQUOI L'AVOIR LAISSÉE TOMBER ALORS QU'ELLE AVAIT TANT BESOIN DE VOUS ?!

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'aider… À ce moment-là, mon mariage avait enfin cessé de battre de l'aile et Horace était malade, je me devais de veiller sur lui, répond Edward sur un ton calme. Je ne pouvais pas rester alors que la nouvelle aurait fait scandale dans le monde sorcier !

La fureur de Cornélius fait que sa magie s'agite autour de lui, Meredith sentant l'air s'alourdir et ayant entendu les éclats de voix de son oncle, se rend dans la pièce. Elle voit le sorcier baguette en main, prêt à attaquer le portrait alors que Horace essaye de le calmer. Mais rien ne semble pouvoir apaiser le plus jeune des trois hommes qui continue de hurler sa rage :

\- VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN SENS DE L'HONNEUR ! S'IL LUI ÉTAIT ARRIVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE DANS CETTE RUELLE SINISTRE OU VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSÉE SEULE ET ENCEINTE, VOUS AURIEZ EU DEUX MORTS SUR LA CONSCIENCE ! VOUS AURIEZ SÛREMENT PRÉFÉRÉ QUE CE SOIT LE CAS, JE ME TROMPES ?!

\- Non c'est faux ! Je l'aimais ! Et puis je savais que son mari nous espionnait, il a eu le bon sens de ne rien dire à la presse, dit Edward alors que des larmes de rages coulent sur les joues de Cornélius.

Horace se saisit soudain du bras droit du plus jeune et lui fait lâcher sa baguette avant de hurler :

\- CALMES TOI BON SANG ! TU TERRIFIE MEREDITH !

En effet, la jeune fille, qui avait voulu calmer la situation, s'était figée près d'eux en réalisant l'ampleur de la colère de son oncle et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Elle a entendu tout ce qu'il s'est raconté et est choquée par tout cela. À cette vision, la rage de Cornélius diminue tout de suite car il n'a pas eut pour but de blesser cette enfant qu'il a apprécié dès la première fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle. Il sèche ses larmes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration puis s'approche d'elle. Il se met à sa hauteur puis il lui dit :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Mery, je me suis laissé emporté et je t'aie fait peur… Je t'assures que ce n'était pas mon but et j'aurais préféré que tu n'assistes pas à tout cela.

\- Oncle Cornélius… Tu peux pas en vouloir à papy… Tu sais comment c'était à l'époque chez les sangs-purs… Et puis le passé ne peut pas être changé, déclare-t-elle toujours en larmes et la voix tremblante d'émotions.

\- Tu as raison… J'ai étais trop excessif dans ma réaction… Tu me pardonnes ? demande doucement l'oncle après avoir donné un mouchoir à la jeune fille.

Elle essuie ses larmes puis elle enlace Cornélius en disant :

\- Je te pardonnes tonton. Avec le temps, je suis sûre que tu finiras par lui pardonner…

\- Nous verrons cela à ce moment là Mery, déclare le sorcier en rendant son étreinte à sa désormais nièce qui lui paraît terriblement mature pour son jeune âge.

Elle lui sourit et reste collée à son oncle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait recouvré son calme puis le laisse repartir car sa femme l'attend pour aller faire des courses. Par la suite, les relations entre les deux frères sont encore meilleures, comme l'avait prédit Meredith et le portrait reste le plus silencieux possible en la présence de son plus jeune fils qui lui en veut encore énormément. La jeune fille quant à elle a commencé à prendre des cours de vol auprès de Madame Bibine, une amie de sa mère adoptive, qui vient tous les week-end de Poudlard, pour lui donner des leçons. Cette femme a un caractère bien trempé, mais au final, Meredith s'entend plutôt bien avec elle. Elle progresse très rapidement, soutenue par Drago qui bénéficie aussi de ces leçons quand il rend visite à son amie lorsque l'enseignante est présente.

Il est émerveillé de voir avec quelle aisance Meredith se déplace dans les airs alors que quelques temps plus tôt, elle n'avait jamais enfourché un balais de toute sa vie. Elle est même capable de le battre à la course, ce qui ne manque jamais de le surprendre, surtout lorsqu'elle va si lentement en début de parcours avant d'avoir une soudaine poussée de vitesse en plein milieu de la course. La professeure de vol est très fière de sa jeune élève et est impressionnée par ses facultés d'adaptation ainsi que de son excellente mémoire bien qu'elle semble toujours incapable de se souvenir de son passé. Bibine pense que, quelque soit la maison dans laquelle atterrira la petite Slughorn, elle sera un excellent membre de l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle sourit à cette perspective puis à la fin de la leçon, elle retourne à Poudlard et croise dans les couloirs le directeur de la maison Serdaigle. En voyant sa collègue d'aussi bonne humeur, Filius Flitwick se demande immédiatement ce qui a bien pu mettre la femme dans cet état et l'interroge :

\- Rolanda que s'est-il passé ? Tu as l'air très enthousiaste aujourd'hui.

\- Ah bonjour Filius. Eh bien c'est la jeune Slughorn, je viens de lui donner un cours de vol supplémentaire et elle s'est avérée encore plus douée que la dernière fois. Je penses qu'elle fera une joueuse de Quidditch redoutable lorsqu'elle sera à Poudlard, répond-elle en souriant, ce qui arrive extrêmement rarement.

Cela laisse Filius pantois tandis que sa collègue s'en va en sifflotant joyeusement surprenant les élèves qui circulent dans les couloirs. Le petit professeur se dit alors :

« Quand cette petite fera sa rentrée à Poudlard, elle fera beaucoup parler d'elle et aura déjà des bonnes cartes dans sa manche. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir dans qu'elle maison elle sera envoyée. »

Meredith, malgré la révélation de l'existence de son oncle ne s'est pas laissée troubler par cet événement et a mis en pratique son apprentissage autant dans le domaine scolaire qu'au quotidien. Grâce aux cours de bonnes manières elle a fait très bonne impression aux différents membres de famille de sang-pur et sait qu'elle sera bien entourée une fois à Poudlard. Elle n'en oublie pas pour autant ses habitudes de jeune fille anciennement sans pouvoir et pense à la fête des pères qui aura lieu dans encore pas mal de temps.

Cependant, après un moment, elle se rendit compte que le temps était passé extrêmement vite et qu'elle n'a toujours rien de prêt. Elle se creuse donc la tête depuis des jours pour trouver une bonne idée de cadeau à offrir à son père pour le 16 juin. Elle a pensé à pleins de choses, mais aucunes de ses idées ne semble convenir. Alors en désespoir de cause, elle demande de l'aide à sa mère qui lui répond simplement :

\- Laisse ton coeur te guider et tu verras, tu feras des merveilles.

Meredith soupire et pense, agacée :

« Merci maman tu m'aides beaucoup là ! »

Elle se met alors à roder dans le jardin, observant les alentours dans l'espoir qu'une idée brillante lui vienne avant le lendemain qui est justement le jour de la fête des pères. Soudain, en regardant les rosiers puis les animaux qui se baladent dans la rue, elle songe à l'image qu'elle se faisait de son père avant de le connaître mieux et file dans sa chambre. Elle s'arme de crayons de couleurs et commence à dessiner.

Elle représente d'abord un chat au pelage gris et en léger surpoids en train de faire la sieste près d'un chaudron en train de chauffer sur un feu de bois. Ensuite elle change ce chat de position, il se retrouve roulé en boule, le poil brillant et soyeux avec un chaton brun roux entre les pattes, tandis qu'un autre chat plus élancé, au pelage rayé noir et gris, les regardent avec une étincelle tendre dans ses yeux bleus. Elle ajoute au-dessus de chaque chat la mention : Avant et Maintenant, puis au dos du dessin, elle inscrit :

« Pour mon papa que j'aime très fort et qui a rendu ma vie morne et triste aussi douce qu'un câlin près du feu. »

Fière du résultat, l'enfant, qui en est à sa première fête des pères en temps que Meredith Slughorn, met son dessin dans une enveloppe avant de faire un cadeau plus gros : une belle poterie qui est un porte crayons aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard et porte les initiales de son père dessus. Elle emballe alors l'objet puis fixe l'enveloppe sur l'emballage avant de se coucher. Le lendemain, elle apporte son cadeau à la table du petit-déjeuner à laquelle elle trouve son père en train de lire son journal. Elle grimpe sur la chaise à côté de lui puis dit :

\- Bonne fête papa !

Il lui sourit puis ouvre le cadeau et des larmes de joies coulent le long de ses joues, il enlace

tendrement sa fille et lui dit :

\- Merci ma petite princesse.

Le duo reste ainsi un long moment, près du feu justement et ils se disent que la difficulté qu'ils ont eut auparavant rend ce genre de moment encore plus précieux. Ces souvenirs sont d'ailleurs copiés et mis en flacons afin que jamais ils ne puissent les oublier. Ainsi lorsque la nostalgie viendra, ils pourront les consulter tranquillement, sans être gênés par qui que ce soit. Ils ont bien hâte d'avoir d'autres choses à chérir qui rendront leur famille encore plus soudée malgré les embûches qui ne manquerons pas de leur tomber dessus.


	7. Chapter 7

Intervention:

\- Oyez oyez gentes dames et damoiseaux ! Aujourd'hui nous vous apportons le 7e chapitre de l'histoire de Meredith Slughorn, affectueusement nommée Princesse Mery par moi et les autres chevaliers des portraits. Moi le courageux Chevaliers du Catogan ayant servi le roi Arthur, je vous préviens que les âmes sensibles pourraient être choquées par ce chapitre. Alors à vos risques et périls !

\- Encore à effrayer les gens toi ! Laisse donc ces pauvres lecteurs tranquilles, dis une femme sèchement, elle aussi en portrait et courut Poudlard pour récupérer un scotch afin de le mettre sur la bouche du gêneur. Bon, quelques larmes sont à prévoir. Mes vous verrez bien. Alors bonne lecture et encore désolée pour lui.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Des bonbons ou un sort !

Le jour d'Halloween se rapproche à grands pas et Meredith a sa petite idée sur comment organiser l'événement mais surtout, comment convaincre son ami Drago de venir sonner aux portes avec elle. Elle sait que les sangs-purs sont réticents à célébrer les fêtes de la même façon que les moldus. Mais, elle n'abandonnera pas son idée pour autant, car elle est terriblement têtue. Elle décide d'aller voir son parrain par alliance à Poudlard pour lui demander de l'aide. Son père accepte de l'emmener là-bas, trouvant amusante l'idée de Drago Malfoy faisant du porte à porte chez les moldus. Ils arpentent les couloirs de l'école, attirant l'attention des élèves se rendant en cours, qui se demandent qui sont ces gens mais le duo n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Ils arrivent au bureau du directeur, donnent le mot de passe : Potiron sauteur, et rejoignent Albus Dumbledore.

\- Mery et Horace ! Quelle surprise ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Bonjour tonton Al !, s'exclame la jeune fille avant de l'enlacer. J'ai besoin de tes conseils !

\- Ah oui ? Et pour faire quoi ?, demande le vieil homme, ses yeux pétillants de curiosité.

Elle lui explique alors son idée et il sourit avant de dire :

\- Quelle idée merveilleuse ! J'ai hâte de voir si tu arriveras à les convaincre. Le résultat sera sûrement inoubliable.

\- Tu vas m'aider alors ?, demande-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux de chaton.

Albus ne peut pas résister à ce regard et il dit :

\- Mais bien sûr Mery, mais d'abord, je dois parler à ton père. Profites-en pour passer du temps avec Fumseck. Il s'ennuie de toi cet oiseau.

La jeune fille lui sourit puis, alors qu'Albus et Horace vont discuter dans le salon, elle se place près du phénix et se met à le caresser. L'animal commence à chanter, ravi des attentions de la jeune fille puis celle-ci remarque un livre ouvert sur le bureau du directeur. Sa curiosité piquée au vif elle s'éloigne du compagnon à plumes de son parrain par alliance et examine l'ouvrage. Avec ces quelques connaissances en latin acquises durant son apprentissage chez les Malfoy elle comprend que le rituel : Reditus Memoriae, sert à rendre la mémoire. Alors, après une lecture rapide de ce qu'il est écrit là, elle décide de prendre un parchemin et en empruntant une plume du directeur, note les 10 étapes à effectuer qui heureusement sont en anglais.

Elle termine juste à temps car deux minutes après qu'elle eut tout copié, son père revient avec Albus et l'air de rien, elle se remet à caresser Fumseck juste au moment où ils passent la porte. Les deux hommes sourient en voyant le ravissement de l'oiseau et de l'enfant et ne se doutèrent absolument pas de ce que la jeune fille avait fait. Même les portraits des anciens directeurs, qui ont pourtant tout vu, ne disent rien à Albus Dumbledore, certains font même un clin d'œil complice à Meredith qui leur sourit doucement. Même Phineas Nigellus Black, directeur de l'école lorsque Albus était encore élève, n'agit pas de façon détestable et fait signe à la jeune fille de s'approcher.

Elle salue les portraits des fondateurs ainsi que ceux des directeurs de l'école ayant précédé Dumbledore puis demande poliment :

\- Que me voulez-vous Mr Black ?

\- Je voulais vous parler. Généralement, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très causant, les autres peuvent en attester, mais vous êtes une jeune personne très intrigante mademoiselle Slughorn.

\- Ah oui ? Et puis-je savoir en quoi ?

\- Vous avez de nombreuses qualités qui vous permettraient d'être répartie dans n'importe laquelle des maisons de Poudlard, dit Phineas avec une douceur et un sourire que les autres portraits ne lui connaissait pas.

Ceux-ci d'ailleurs se mêlent à la conversation et tout le monde y va de son petit commentaire, créant un brouhaha phénoménal. Cela fait rire Albus qui après quelques instants de silence, décide tout de même de réprimander gentiment les portraits voyant que la jeune fille est troublée par toute cette agitation qui semble lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs :

\- Messieurs dames calmez-vous je vous prie. Elle ne peut pas vous écouter tous en même temps.

Aussitôt, les portraits se taisent, ils n'ont aucune envie de s'attirer les foudres du présent directeur de l'école, et encore moins de porter préjudice à la petite fille qu'ils apprécient tous beaucoup bien qu'ils l'ont très peu vue. Elle est toute tremblante, les larmes lui montent aux yeux et elle se sent mal. Elle est sur le point de s'écrouler lorsque Albus se précipite auprès d'elle pour l'attraper, étant plus près que Horace. L'enfant agit comme si elle avait été traumatisée plus tôt dans sa vie par ce genre de brouhaha. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le célèbre sorcier lui a fait boire une potion apaisante, son père adoptif vient la tirer doucement des bras du directeur et l'enlace pour l'aider à se calmer. Il murmure à son oreille quelques mots rassurants, et alors qu'elle cesse de paniquer, petit à petit, elle s'agrippe aux vêtements d'Horace avant de finalement se lever, reprenant contact avec le présent.

Les sorciers représentés sur les toiles la regarde avec inquiétude bien qu'ils ne disent rien, il y a comme une étincelle qui brille dans leurs yeux, reflétant leur « ressentis ». Meredith les regardes l'un après l'autre avant de s'approcher du portrait de Phineas. Il lui sourit puis demande en affichant un air assez neutre :

\- Vous souhaitez reprendre la conversation maintenant ou la remettre à plus tard ?

\- Tout ira bien tant que vous ne parlez pas tous en même temps, répond la jeune fille pour l'ensemble des sorciers et sorcières représentés.

L'un d'eux, accroché plus haut sur le mur, attire particulièrement Meredith. Le cadre argenté, finement sculpté, entourant la toile l'intrigue beaucoup car tous les autres ont plutôt du doré ou du bronze. Elle porte alors son attention sur cette peinture et examine le sorcier qui l'occupe et la détaille aussi du regard. Il a de longs cheveux noirs, un bouc assorti, des yeux gris au regard strict, sévère, mais avec tout au fond, ce qui semble être une touche de douceur et de curiosité. Son habit et l'allure du cadre ainsi que son placement parmi les portraits laisse supposer à la jeune fille qu'il s'agit de Salazar Serpentard. C'est confirmé quand il s'adresse à elle et qu'elle remarque le médaillon qui pend à son cou :

\- Diantre, quelle belle enfant avons nous là ! Nul doute que vous intégrerez sans soucis ma maison. Votre puissance n'a d'égal que votre ruse et votre élégance sans pareil. Ces qualités feront de vous une sorcière d'exception ainsi qu'un atout indéniable pour les verts et argents.

Meredith, bien trop surprise pour répondre se contente de regarder le fondateur alors que Godric Gryffondor prend la parole. L'homme est reconnaissable d'abord grâce à l'épée qu'il porte à sa ceinture. Cependant, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe auburn ainsi que sa stature imposante et ses magnifique yeux verts brillant de détermination, ne laisse aucun doute sur son identité.

\- Balivernes vil serpent ! Elle n'ira point grossir les rangs des mages noirs étant sortis de ta maison. Elle a du courage et de la force à revendre. Qui plus est, le rouge et or lui siéra davantage que le vert et argent !

\- Calmez-vous donc un peu tous les deux, dit doucement une dame rondelette aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus, une coupe en or dans les mains. A votre âge vous n'avez pas honte de vous disputer comme des chiffonniers ?

Meredith porte alors son attention sur elle tandis que les deux autres se taisent, baissant un peu la tête. La sorcière rit doucement avant de se présenter à la jeune fille :

\- Bonjour belle enfant, je me nomme Helga Poufsouffle. Les valeurs de ma maison sont la loyauté et le vœu du travail bien fait. J'ai pu voir que tu avais ces qualités là, mais je te rassures, quelque soit la maison où tu iras, cela n'a pas d'importance tant que tu t'y sens bien.

Ces mots font sourire Meredith alors que Salazar parle à nouveau :

\- Et vous chère Rowena ? Avez-vous un avis sur la question, vous qui affectionnez tant les jeunes ayant soif de savoir et très impliqués dans leur études ?

La sorcière en question, très belle, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons avec un air strict et pétillant d'intelligence regarde alors la jeune fille.

\- Il est indéniable qu'elle a soif d'apprendre et qu'elle semble au moins aussi créative que moi, cependant, il est bien trop tôt pour se faire un avis.

Une fois ces mots dits, elle prends une courte pause puis déclare :

\- Nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passera dans trois ans, il est inutile de tergiverser si longtemps en avance.

La jeune fille regarde les tableaux les uns après les autres avant de repérer l'air pensif de Phineas.

\- Quelque chose vous ennuis Mr Black ?, demande-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est juste que ce débat m'en rappelle un autre que nous avons eut ensemble concernant un terrible mage noir qui a ravagé l'Europe de l'Est avant de semer le chaos en Amérique, déclares-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Albus. Votre parrain le connaissait bien et puis nous avions débattu sur quelle maison aurait été la sienne s'il avait fait ses études ici plutôt qu'à Durmstrang.

\- Comment il s'appelait ? Et à quelles conclusions vous en êtes arrivés ?

\- C'était Gellert Grindelwald et à vrai dire, vous me faite un peu penser à lui car malgré le fait qu'il a mal tourné, il avait aussi des qualités de plusieurs maisons. Au final nous avons conclu qu'il aurait été un parfait Serpentard grâce à ses dons de manipulation.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle avec un air un peu triste en se rappelant du sort qu'a eu cet homme.

Ensuite, son père décide de rentrer à la maison afin de faire les derniers préparatifs pour Halloween et notamment lancer le plan préparé avec Albus pour convaincre les Malfoy de fêter cette fête comme les moldus.

Plus tard, alors que Meredith est en route pour chez elle après avoir dit au revoir à ses nouveaux amis, Gellert, toujours vivant, est en prison. Il est là depuis son duel avec Albus Dumbledore en 1945 et n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Privé de sa baguette magique, et ses pouvoirs scellés par des bracelets spéciaux, forgés par des sorciers bien plus anciens et puissants que lui, il est incapable de se soigner quand il s'écorche la peau avec ses lourdes chaînes ou lorsqu'il tombe malade.

Malheureusement sa douleur ne prend jamais de pause surtout en fin de semaine. Il craint ce moment plus que tout car les proches de ceux qu'il est sensé avoir tué viennent à la prison et s'instaurent eux-mêmes geôliers et bourreaux, le torturant tout le jour et la nuit, se relayant, ne lui laissant donc point de répit. Lui qui auparavant avait un esprit fort, complexe et manipulateur est maintenant brisé dans sa tête comme son corps. Ses cheveux autrefois longs, doux et étincelants, sont devenus ternes, gras et couvert de poussière. Ses yeux gris perle ont perdu leur éclat, et son regard empli de détermination, ne montre plus rien d'autre qu'une immense souffrance et la disparition de tout espoir de survivre à sa longue agonie avant de s'évader pour refaire sa vie.

De toute façon, son corps marqué par le temps et la torture en plus de l'état de sa cellule, ne pourrait pas tenir le choc. Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os, son teint est devenu aussi gris que les murs de sa sinistre prison, le moindre mouvement lui fait un mal de chien et le peu de nourriture qu'on lui donne ne lui suffit pas à reprendre des forces. De plus l'humidité l'empêche de garder le peu de chaleur que lui procure sa tenue de prisonnier qui est encore pire que la loque que les elfes de maison portent en symbole de leur esclavage. C'est tout juste si ses organes travaillent assez pour le maintenir dans un semblant de vie. Souvent, il aimerait pouvoir se tuer mais ses bourreaux ne lui en donnent jamais l'occasion et en plus au fond de lui, il a l'impression qu'il doit tenir le coup sans pour autant qu'il ne sache pourquoi exactement.

Les jours passent ensuite tranquillement, rythmés par les conversations avec les membres de la famille Malfoy afin de les convaincre de participer aux festivités d'Halloween comme le font les moldus. Il y a également eu l'élaboration des costumes de Drago et Meredith, mais aussi l'organisation pour le bal. Et enfin, la jeune fille a persuadé son ami de l'aider à mettre en place le rituel pour qu'elle puisse recouvrer sa mémoire.

Le jour de la fête enfin arrivé, les enfants attendent avec impatience l'heure de la tournée de bonbons qui se fera à partir de 19 h et s'achèvera à 21 h, dans le quartier des Slughorn. L'heure approchant plus vite que les jeunes ne l'auraient pensés, ils doivent enfiler leurs costumes fait sur mesure. Le petit blond a un costume de vampire composé d'un ample pantalon en velours noir, une chemise en lin rouge, une veste assortie à son bas, un nœud papillon blanc et pour comploté le tout, les faux crocs ainsi que la cape en velours noire doublée avec du satin rouge.

La petite en revanche est vêtue comme une diablesse, son déguisement est composé d'un haut en satin rouge avec des bordures noires, assorti à une jupe de la même couleur avec par dessus, de l'organza, et pour compléter le tout, des ailes, des cornes ainsi qu'une queue noire à bout pointu. Peu après, les voilà dans la rue, escortés par Horace, débutant une longue tournée qui se terminera pour 2 heures plus tard. En tout cas, à toutes les portes auxquelles ils sonnent, les gens sont impressionnés par leurs déguisements et ne lésinent pas sur la quantité de bonbons qu'ils donnent. Certaines personnes ont même été réellement effrayés parce que Drago avait eut des conseils pour bien effrayer, de la part d'un vrai vampire qui adore s'amuser à terrifier les gens à cette période de l'année.

Au final, le jeune Malfoy a conclu que les moldus ne sont pas si mal que ça concernant certaines choses et il était ravi de raconter cette expérience à ses parents. Il a même demandé à recommencer l'année suivante, ce qui a beaucoup surpris Lucius même si Narcissa et lui ont eut un léger sourire. Tout le monde se réunit pour manger un dîner léger puis les enfants ont le droit à du temps libres après avoir ôté leurs costumes et fait une toilette rapide. Ensuite, il parviennent à trouver une salle pour faire le rituel de mémoire afin que Meredith retrouve ses souvenirs.

Drago relit rapidement les notes de son amie :

« - Trouver une pièce fraîche et dépourvue de toute trace de magie.

\- Veiller à ce que le rituel soit fait de nuit durant un soir de pleine Lune le jour d'Halloween.

\- Faire en sorte que personne ne puisse entrer dans la pièce pendant le rituel.

\- Avec une personne de confiance, tracer un pentagramme magique.

\- Placez vous au centre de l'étoile.

\- Celui qui a perdu sa mémoire doit faire couler son sang sur ses pointes.

\- La personne de confiance doit faire en sorte que le sang coule uniquement dans le pentagramme, et ce, dans le sens antihoraire.

\- L'amnésique doit se concentrer sur son vœu de retrouver ses souvenirs tandis que celui qui

l'assiste doit énoncer cette formule, en faisant bien attention à la prononciation de chaque mot :

« Que la mémoire à ce jour perdue reprenne place afin qu'en cette minute [nom de l'amnésique]

renoue avec son passé et trouve la paix de l'âme. Que les forces suprêmes régissant le monde

entendent notre appel ! Remplissez votre devoir, rendez-lui la mémoire ! »

\- Si toutes ces instructions sont bien suivies, un halo doré enveloppera l'amnésique qui s'évanouira dans les bras de son assistant et ne se réveillera qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

\- Le duo ne doit surtout pas sortir du pentagramme avant le réveil. »

Une fois sa lecture terminé, Drago commence à préparer le rituel avec l'aide de Meredith, respectant chaque étape qu'elle a noté. Cependant, quand il arrive à l'étape de l'énonciation de la formule, un grand bruit provenant de l'extérieur le déconcentre. Il a donc perdu le fil de sa phrase quelques instants avant de parvenir à terminer de réciter son texte. C'est alors qu'un éclair de magie jaune les emportent tous les deux pour une destination inconnue.

Pendant ce temps, le mage noir enfermé pour avoir semé le chaos en Europe de l'Est et aux Etats-Unis est tranquillement en train de dormir dans sa cellule lorsqu'une puissante vague de magie le réveille en sursaut. Il n'a jamais ressentis une magie aussi pure, innocente et forte. Cela l'intrigue car il a toujours été de nature curieuse, mais en même temps, il craint d'avoir mal analysé cette énergie inconnue et que celle-ci s'avère dangereuse. Il garde donc ses paupières closes quelques instants, le temps de rassembler son courage. En ouvrant les yeux un peu plus tard, il aperçoit un portail qui s'ouvre dans le mur face à lui. Malgré ses connaissances très étendues concernant les différentes formes de magies existantes, il ne parvient pas à déterminer l'origine de ce phénomène.

Sa surprise est d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il réalise que cette étrange manifestation a emporté quelque chose avec elle dans sa cellule. Quand il peut enfin observer autour de lui, son regard gris, empli de fatigue et de douleur, se pose sur deux enfants debout près de lui. Il y a un garçon blond aux yeux gris qui lui fait un peu penser à lui au même âge. Il a l'air complètement paniqué d'être là , en plus de trembler de froid à cause de l'humidité et du manque de chaleur présent dans la cellule. L'autre enfant en revanche est une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns-roux, aux yeux bleus qui respire le calme malgré une pointe d'inquiétude. Après quelques minutes qu'elle a passé à l'examiner, elle s'approche de lui pour mieux le voir alors que le garçon essaye de la retenir par le bras. Elle arrive à se dégager et pose une main sur sa joue. Il frissonne sous ce contact, le plus doux auquel il a eu droit depuis le début de son enfermement.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Grindelwald, dit-elle d'une voix douce bien qu'elle soit un peu intimidée par le vieux mage noir en face d'elle.

Il sourit un peu faiblement puis après l'avoir saluée lui aussi, de façon un peu bourrue, il demande :

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici les enfants ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

La voix de l'homme est grave, un peu faible mais dépourvue d'agressivité. Cela rassure Meredith qui lui raconte ce qui leur est arrivé avant de faire les présentations. Gellert est étonné de réaliser qu'il ne connaît pas ce rituel mais aussi par la façon dont ce dernier s'est conclu à cause d'une erreur de récitation. Cependant, son ancien ami ayant eu le temps de se documenter sur plus de types de magie que lui depuis le temps qu'il est en prison, il se dit que ce doit être normal. Ils discutent encore un peu par la suite, puis le blondinet appelle l'elfe de maison de sa famille pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Avant de partir, Meredith dit :

\- Joyeux Halloween Monsieur Grindelwald et à bientôt.

Les enfants disparaissent avec Dobby tandis que Gellert sourit doucement, étrangement, depuis cette visite, il se sent plus en forme même s'il sait qu'il est loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Il espère secrètement que le duo reviendra le voir, mais en même temps, il n'en a pas envie car ils risqueraient de le voir en bien pire état qu'il ne l'est déjà. Quoi qu'il en soit, tandis qu'il se fait cette réflexion, les deux enfants rentrent chez eux, font disparaître toute trace du rituel qui a échoué puis ils vont chacun se laver et se changer afin d'être prêts pour le bal d'Halloween organisé par la famille Malfoy. Meredith est la première à rejoindre la grande salle de bal du manoir. Son père adoptif, arrivé un peu plus tôt, sourit en la voyant. Il la trouve magnifique dans sa robe en taffetas argentée avec des broderies bleues clair. Elle le rejoint et il lui dit :

\- Cette tenue te va à ravir ma princesse.

\- Merci papa, dit-elle doucement alors qu'il l'enlace avec tendresse en veillant à ne pas froisser sa superbe robe.

Il la libère un peu plus tard puis aperçoit Drago. Le garçon est vêtu d'une chemise en soie du même bleu que les broderies de la robes de Meredith, mais a aussi un nœud papillon ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. En l'observant, la jeune fille le trouve encore plus charmant que d'habitude, et c'est avec grande choix qu'elle accepte de danser avec lui lorsqu'il vient le lui proposer. Le blond entraîne alors sa cavalière sur la piste et ils ouvrent tous les deux le bal sous le regard admiratif ou médusé des adultes qui les entourent. Les parents des deux enfants ont le coeur qui s'emplit de fierté et sourient tandis Drago et Meredith semblent comme coupés du monde.

Ils sont tellement concentrés dans leur danse qu'ils ne prêtent plus attention à ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux. Vers 1 heure du matin, alors qu'ils commencent à s'épuiser, c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'ils sont presque seuls dans la pièce, les invités étant partis au compte goutte. Ils restent un quelques minutes à se regarder sans bouger et sont ramenés à la réalité par Narcissa qui dit :

\- Les enfants, il temps d'aller vous mettre au lit, on vous a laissé assez de temps supplémentaire.

Le duo la regarde puis ils commencent à se diriger vers elle sans se réaliser qu'ils se tiennent toujours par la main. Quand elle leur en fait la remarque, ils se détachent l'un de l'autre, rougissant légèrement puis se disent au revoir avant d'aller se mettre au lit.


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur:

Le regard perdu, il observe les autre personnes dans la pièce qui l'encourage à prendre la parole, mais il reste muet. Alors une femme prend sa place en soupirant.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, comme Gellert est un peu trop perturbé par ce nouveau chapitre après le précédent où vous avez pu vous faire une idée de ce qu'il a vécut en prison, je prends le relais. Voici donc la suite des aventures de Meredith et de notre famille. J'espères que cela vous plaira. A la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le choc des révélations !

À la mi Novembre, alors qu'elle étudie l'histoire du monde magique avec Drago, Meredith se remémore une énième fois leur visite imprévue à Gellert Grindelwald. Elle est encore très troublée par son souvenir de l'état du vieux mage noir mais a envie de retourner là-bas car quelque chose au fond d'elle lui dit que le rituel a du l'emmener là pour une autre raison que l'erreur de son ami, et elle veut savoir laquelle. C'est donc bien résolue à revoir ce sorcier qu'elle ferme l'ouvrage qu'elle parcourait sans grand intérêt, et se lève pour quitter la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy, sous le regard interloqué du blond qui l'imite peu après. Il la poursuit, la rattrapant un peu avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa chambre.

\- Où tu vas Mery ?, demande-t-il avec un air inquiet, se doutant un peu de sa réponse.

\- Tu le sais très bien. La question est plutôt, est-ce que tu m'accompagnes ? demande-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poignée de porte, le regardant avec attention

\- Je … Tu ne devrais pas y aller du tout ! La première fois était une erreur ! Et puis je vois pas l'intérêt d'y retourner. Tu ferais mieux de rester à la maison avec moi, dit-il, sans sembler avoir foi en l'efficacité de ses paroles sur son amie.

Elle le fixe un instant, en silence, puis elle explique à son ami qu'elle sait ne pas être convaincu :

\- Je dois y aller Dray. Il est le seul à pouvoir répondre à mes questions puisque Albus refuse de parler de lui. Il faut absolument que je comprennes ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois et puis il a besoin d'aide ! De plus, un coup de main de ta part ne serait pas de refus.

Le blondinet regarde son amie sans rien dire. Il réfléchit avec intensité en prenant en compte tout ce qu'elle a dit et ce que lui-même a put observer lors de leur visite accidentelle à Gellert. En faisant le tour de tout ce qu'il sait, il se rend compte qu'en fait, l'ancien mage noir n'est pas aussi terrible que le racontent les autres. Il lui a parut gentil, faible, triste, et terriblement seul. Il se souvient que dans les yeux du plus vieux, une douce lueur est née quand ils ont commencés à discuter. Alors, malgré que son cerveau lui dit qu'y retourner serait trop dangereux, il écoute son coeur, le poussant à dire :

\- Bon, allons-y Mery et tant pis si nous avons des ennuis après.

La jeune fille sourit, enchantée de la réponse de son meilleur ami puis elle se rend avec lui dans sa chambre avant d'appeler les elfes de maison, Eon et Dobby. Le duo apparaît dans un pop sonore et ils saluent les enfants avant de demander en même temps :

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune maître et maîtresse ?

\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour rendre visite à quelqu'un et le soigner, répond Meredith avec un air très sérieux, sur un ton laissant entendre qu'elle n'acceptera pas un refus. Et nous vous interdisons d'en parler aux adultes.

Les deux elfes se regardent, troublés par l'attitude inhabituelle de la jeune fille. Après un temps d'hésitation, Eon disparaît en disant qu'il va chercher de quoi soigner l'homme qu'ils vont voir, tandis que Dobby va en cuisine pour préparer un panier repas. Aux alentours de 10 h, le duo elfique est de retour auprès de leurs maîtres qui eux-mêmes sont prêts à partir. Drago a prit une lanterne pour éclairer la cellule tandis que Meredith a emmené de quoi réchauffer la sinistre prison.

Elle et le blond prennent les mains des créatures puis transplanent ensemble, arrivant directement dans la cellule de l'ancien mage noir. Il sourit en les voyant mais il est encore plus faible que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus ce qui fait qu'il n'arrive pas à approcher d'eux. Les enfants sont peinés de le voir ainsi et Meredith ne perd pas de temps à réfléchir. Elle ordonne à Eon de commencer les soins alors qu'elle vient enlacer le mage noir avec tendresse. Drago reste à l'écart avec Dobby, observant la scène un instant avant de dire à l'elfe de s'occuper des cheveux et des vêtements du prisonnier. L'elfe obéit sans faire d'histoires et lava la tignasse emmêlée du sorcier en essayant de ne pas le blesser en défaisant les paquets de nœuds. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie pour ça car il faut une délicatesse extrême pour cette tâche et un sort en manque souvent, qui plus est, au vu de la fragilité de Gellert, il vaut mieux s'y prendre en douceur.

Le mage noir ne dit pas un mot de tous les soins, apaisé par la présence de la jeune fille près de lui. Elle examine le vieil homme sans se rendre compte que sa magie s'active d'elle-même. Une lueur rouge et blanche enveloppe les poignets du prisonnier, signalant quelque chose de dangereux. Elle remonte les manches du haillons couvrant l'homme et déplace ses chaînes, dévoilant d'étranges bracelets. Ceux-ci sont forgés dans un métal sombre et froid duquel émane une puissance phénoménale et où sont gravées des runes qu'elle a déjà vus dans un très vieux livre de la bibliothèque des Malfoy.

Elle se souvient du nom de cet objet affreux, le magicae cincinno, utilisé il y a bien longtemps pour sceller la magie des criminels les plus dangereux du monde magique. La méthode avait été abandonnée par la suite car elle rendait très instable la magie de celui sur qui il était posé et causait des catastrophes tout autour de lui dans un périmètre très large. La jeune fille soupire avant de noter quelque chose sur un bout de papier qu'elle range ensuite dans sa poche tandis qu'au même moment, le duo d'elfes vient de terminer leurs tâches respectives. Eon lui fait un rapport sur l'état de santé du mage et elle fronce les sourcils, réalisant que ses blessures étaient bien pires qu'à leur première visite. En remarquant l'expression de son amie, Drago demande :

\- Que se passes-t-il Mery ?

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Gellert avant que nous arrivions.

\- Oh…, murmure le garçon tandis que la magie de la jeune fille tourbillonne autour d'eux et qu'elle regarde le prisonnier avec un air interrogateur.

Le sorcier suit la magie de l'enfant des yeux et trouve en elle une certaine ressemblance avec la sienne, notamment en terme de puissance mais aussi sa teinte rouge tendant sur le vert. Il tend la main pour essayer de toucher l'énergie, seulement, ses bracelets lui envoient une châtaigne car sa magie à lui menaçait de sortir. Il se crispe, grinçant des dents en réprimant un cri de douleur et il maudit ce satané objet qui le restreint et ravive les douleurs de ses souvenirs autant que celles de son corps. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il murmure, complètement prit dans ses pires instants de « vie » de ces dernières années :

\- Non… Pas encore… Laissez-moi… Je n'en peux plus… Mettez fin à tout ça… Je hais cette foutue fin de semaine… Je veux juste quitter ce monde…

Elle se fige en entendant cela et les hypothèses les plus folles lui viennent à l'esprit. Celle qui lui procure le plus de frissons de dégoûts c'est l'idée qu'il a été torturé. Inconsciemment, elle commende à sa magie d'aider Gellert à penser à autre chose. L'homme est enveloppé par une aura dont la couleur est identique à celle de ses pouvoirs. Peu de temps après, il se calme puis dit :

\- Merci Meredith… Tu es vraiment un rayon de soleil dans mon univers de ténèbres et de souffrance quasiment ininterrompues surtout quand approche la fin de la semaine…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?, demande l'enfant qui craint sa réponse.

Le vieil homme pâlis en murmurant une réponse presque incompréhensible :

\- Visite du vendredi… Affreux… Mal… Long…

\- Ils vous ont torturé c'est ça ?, demande alors Drago qui a observé l'homme tout au long de l'échange et prononce ses premiers mots depuis qu'ils sont là.

Au bout d'un instant, l'interpellé acquiesce et l'atmosphère de la pièce devient bien plus chargée en magie. Drago peut remarquer que son amie est très en colère, cela se voit à son expression bien moins douce que d'habitude. Rien ne s'arrange quand elle entend Gellert murmurer quelque chose :

\- Tu me fait penser à ma femme… C'est dingue à quel point vos réactions sont proches…

Alors la jeune fille eut soudain une idée un peu folle et elle se demanda si cet homme pourrait être de sa famille. Elle décide donc de lui demander ceci :

\- Vous avez encore des proches en vie qui pourraient m'aider à mieux comprendre qui vous êtes véritablement au-delà du terrible mage noir ?

\- Ma grand-tante Bathilda Tourdesac. Elle a toujours eut la langue bien pendue. Elle pourra te renseigner, répond-il doucement.

Un léger sourire naît sur les lèvres de l'enfant puis elle vit l'heure et décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer à la maison. Le duo d'elfes les ramènes avant le déjeuner au manoir et à l'heure du repas, ils sont fins prêts, comme si de rien n'était. Dans l'après-midi, les elfes sont à nouveau mis à contribution et ils accompagnent les enfants à la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac à Godric's Hollow. Ils vont frapper la porte de sa maison et sont bien surpris qu'elle les laissent entrer sans trop poser de questions. C'était comme si elle savait qu'ils allaient venir. Cela inquiète un peu Drago au départ, mais finalement la vieille d'âme s'avère très gentille et elle écoute avec attention Meredith qui lui raconte son histoire avant de lui parler de l'état de Gellert.

A la mention de la santé catastrophique de son petit-neveu, Bathilda affiche un air triste et déclare :

\- Il ne mérite pas toutes ces horreurs ce pauvre homme. Il était si gentil quand il était jeune, et puis, il a bien assez payé pour des crimes qu'il n'a, pour la majorité, pas commis. J'aurais voulus ne jamais lui avoir présenté Albus Dumbledore… Si je ne l'avais pas fait, rien de tout cela ne ce serait produit et il vivrait encore avec sa femme qui ne serait pas morte de chagrin peut après qu'il eut été enfermé dans sa propre prison.

\- Vous voulez dire que Grindelwald était vraiment marié ?, demande Drago surpris.

\- En effet, sa femme descendait de la famille Flamel, des sangs-purs Français depuis une éternité. Elle s'appelait Elise et elle a fait le bonheur de Gellert en lui donnant un fils du nom de Dimitri qui n'a jamais pu supporter l'idée que son père était en prison. Il avait 10 ans quand sa mère est morte et je l'ais pris sous mon aile avant qu'il ne parte faire ses études en Russie sans jamais avoir put rendre visite à Gellert. Là-bas, il a rencontré une sorcière Russe de sang-pur elle aussi et ils sont tombés fous amoureux. J'ai été invitée à leur mariage qui a été somptueux puis ils ont eut une fille il y a un peu plus de 8 ans. Malheureusement, elle a disparu et personne n'a jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue. Cela a brisé le coeur d'Esther et de mon arrière-petit-neveu qui se sont murés dans le silence avant de s'exiler loin de leur patrie. Je n'ais plus aucune nouvelles d'eux depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs…

Elle détaille ensuite Meredith du regard et déclare :

\- Gellert a bien raison quand il dit que tu ressembles à sa femme. Vous avez le même regard, la même chevelure… Hum, il faudrait que je remettes la main sur notre arbre généalogique.

Elle laisse ensuite les enfants seuls un instant, montant au grenier de sa demeure pour fouiller une vieille malle couverte de poussière. Elle revient un long moment plus tard, un coffret argenté en parfait état entre les mains. Elle le pose devant Meredith puis dit :

\- Si tu es bien de la famille, tu devrais pouvoir l'ouvrir sans problème, sinon, tu recevras une petite décharge magique. Fais bien attention.

L'enfant prend une profonde inspiration avant de poser sa main sur le couvercle de l'objet puis l'ouvre sans la moindre difficulté. Le contenu se dévoile alors tout seul, un immense arbre apparut dans la pièce. Les hommes sont représentés par des feuilles en bronze dans lesquelles il y a leurs portraits et leurs noms ainsi que les dates de mort. Les femmes elles sont représentées sur des fleurs dorées, de la même façon. Une représentation de Meredith se trouve tout au sommet de l'arbre, au dessus de Dimitri et Esther Grindelwald. Les trois personnes écarquillent les yeux de stupéfaction tandis que l'arbre disparaît, la boîte se refermant d'elle-même.

Cela leur prend un moment avant qu'ils se remettent du choc, puis, une fois que c'est fait, Bathilda confie la précieuse boîte à Meredith. La jeune fille la glisse dans son sac avec grand soin puis après avoir dit au revoir à son arrière-arrière grande-tante, elle disparaît avec Drago et les deux elfes de maison qui les ramènent chez eux. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour retourner auprès de Gellert, sinon, ils se feraient prendre et salement rouspéter, ce dont ils n'ont aucune envie ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils font comme s'ils avaient passé une journée normale dans la vie d'enfants sorciers, mais toute la soirée, la jeune Slughorn pensa à son grand-père enfermé dans cet horrible endroit qu'il avait bâti de ses mains. Il est l'un des derniers membres de sa famille biologique à être encore en vie et elle ne veut pas qu'il passe le reste de ses jours là-dedans. Elle regarde un calendrier et réalise que le temps lui manque avant qu'il soit de nouveau torturé.

Alors, elle commence à réfléchir intensément tout en essayant d'agir comme d'habitude ce qu'elle fit apparemment avec brio puisque son père adoptif ne se rendit compte de rien. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse définir son plan correctement, quelque chose fait qu'elle ne peut plus aller voir Gellert durant un moment. En effet, sa famille adoptive a décidé de partir en vacances en France afin de consolider les liens entre tous ses membres. Au début, elle est furieuse, puis quand elle apprend qu'ils se rendent dans la ville lumière, où résident encore Nicolas Flamel et sa femme, que son père connaît bien grâce à Albus, elle se calme et se dit qu'elle a là une excellente occasion de gagner des alliés pour mener à bien son projet de libération de Gellert Grindelwald.

C'est donc avec un certain enthousiasme qu'elle se prépare pour deux semaines hors de l'Angleterre, premier voyage qu'elle fera en compagnie de sa nouvelle famille et de son meilleur ami qui est aussi du voyage même si le père de ce dernier ne peut pas les accompagner, pas plus que sa mère à elle ou son oncle. Elle est impatiente de rencontrer ses plusieurs fois arrières grands-parents même si elle appréhende quand même un peu leur réaction concernant son projet. Drago est assez anxieux aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, lui craint plus la réaction de son père quand il apprendra qu'avec Meredith ils ont fait s'évader le plus grand mage noir au monde. Elle rassure au mieux son ami qui finit par se détendre en se disant qu'ils doivent d'abord convaincre les Flamel de leur donner un coup de main.

Ce n'est que quand arrive le jour du départ que le duo décompresse un peu, tous deux émerveillés de se retrouver dans un autre endroit du monde. Ils découvrent avec joie les merveilles du monde sorcier parisien ainsi que celui des moldus. La petite maîtrise sans mal la langue de ce nouveau pays et elle repère également le lieu où résident les Flamel alors que son père galérait à les trouver sur sa carte. Le groupe suit donc la jeune fille qui les mènent jusqu'à un merveilleux manoir situé en périphérie de la ville. Personne ne le sait, mais elle a simplement suivit la trace magique de Nicolas Flamel et de sa femme, qui est assez proche de celle que dégageait le portrait d'Elise Grindelwald de son arbre généalogique qu'elle emporte partout. Quand elle arrive face au maître des lieux, ce n'est qu'avec difficulté qu'elle se retient de lui faire un câlin, sans savoir que le sorcier a senti sur elle son appartenance à sa famille.

Il ne lui en dit rien sauf au milieu de la nuit, peu après qu'elle l'eût surpris dans le salon alors qu'elle allait en cuisine chercher un verre de lait. Il lui sourit doucement et l'invite à s'asseoir près de lui. Elle le fait avec un doux sourire sur le visage et il dit :

\- Tu as quelques chose de spécial jeune fille, outre le fait que tu sembles me connaître mieux que d'autres venus me rendre visite auparavant.

\- C'est une bonne chose monsieur Flamel ?, demandes-t-elle innocemment.

\- Une très bonne chose, alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton sac qui sent autant la magie ? Cela ne peut pas être une baguette vu ton tout jeune âge.

\- C'est sûr qu'à côté de vous, je suis une poussière Monsieur Flamel.

Le sorcier éclate de rire alors que Meredith sort de son sac la boîte qui laisse vite place à l'arbre généalogique. Il reste silencieux un long moment alors que d'autres branches de l'arbre apparaissent en dessous de celle où figure le nom d'Elise Grindelwald née Flamel. Sous le choc, Nicolas voit les noms des gens de sa lignée se rajouter, jusqu'au sien et celui de sa femme. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues et la jeune fille respecte le silence de son aîné, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Le vieil homme reprend ses esprits un long moment après et tout en examinant l'ensemble de l'arbre, il demande à la jeune fille :

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

\- Les autres ne sont pas au courant. Et puis … J'aurais un service assez délicat à vous demander …

\- C'est pour ton grand-père c'est ça ?

\- Oui …, répond-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Il n'a pas totalement mérité ce qu'il lui arrive, alors, je t'aiderais.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci !, s'exclame-t-elle ravie avant d'enlacer doucement son aïeul.

Suite à cela, pendant deux semaines, le duo travaille à un plan pour faire évader Gellert et l'enfant est presque prête à l'action en rentrant chez elle. D'ailleurs, elle passe voir le prisonnier dès qu'elle est rentrée et le réveille en lui disant :

\- Debout grand-père ! Il est grand temps qu'on te sortes de là !


	9. Chapter 9

Intervention:

Après tout ce temps, le soleil caresse enfin sa peau et heureux il regarde tous les gens autour de lui.

\- Bonjour à toutes et tous chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de mon petit ange gardien qui va encore faire des merveilles. J'espères que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Un nouveau personnage vous attends. A bientôt dans les commentaires

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un Noël mouvementé.

Meredith est excitée comme une puce à l'approche de Noël, qui a toujours été sa fête préférée, mais aura une certaine particularité cette année. En effet, grâce à l'aide que lui ont apporté ses aïeux Flamel, elle sera en mesure de faire s'évader son grand-père, Gellert Grindelwald, de sa prison. Ils ont tout prévus, les soins à donner au mage noir, le Portoloin pour qu'il puisse quitter l'île, et l'itinéraire à emprunter une fois suffisamment éloigné de la prison, afin de gagner un endroit sûr. Drago quant à lui est plus nerveux qu'enthousiasme, mais il est ravi de pouvoir aider sa meilleure amie.

Avec le temps, il a apprit à apprécier le prisonnier et cela lui fait réellement mal au coeur de le voir aussi mal en point, surtout que cette vue fait souffrir Meredith, qui adore son grand-père malgré son passé. Elle se moque qu'il a été à la source d'une idée extrémiste pour la domination des moldus, pour elle l'essentiel c'est qu'il s'en veut et il a droit à une seconde chance. Ils vont donc tous les deux voir Gellert avec leurs elfes de maison et ils mettent en place leur plan. Ils débutent par le retrait des bracelets qui le privent de ses pouvoirs. Ils ont trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Flamel un livre concernant cet objet, que même Nicolas a qualifié de démoniaque, et expliquant comment le retirer. Des incantations en latin et de grands pouvoirs sont de mises pour faire céder le métal spécial. Ensuite, il faut utiliser un rituel pour stabiliser la magie de la victime afin d'éviter tout accident.

Seulement, cette solution n'est que temporaire, après, il faudra lui trouver une baguette qui l'aidera à réguler sa magie afin qu'il n'y ait plus de risque. Elle réalise ensuite un diagnostic complet de son grand-père et elle est choquée de voir que sa santé se dégrade rapidement. Elle fronce les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir ce que Pernelle lui a enseigné concernant ce genre de signes. Quand elle finit par s'en rappeler, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, ce qui trouble Drago qui ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Il ne quitte pas son amie des yeux, ignorant quoi faire pour l'aider. Il reste figé tandis que la jeune fille s'adresse à Gellert d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

\- Tu es mourant … Comment as-tu pus ne pas nous le dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as caché un truc pareil ? Tu te rends compte que tu es un des seuls membre de ma famille biologique qu'il me reste et que j'ai la trouille de te perdre ou quoi ?!

\- Je suis désolé Mery … Tu avais déjà tant à faire … Je ne voulais pas ajouter un poids en plus sur tes épaules … Calmes-toi s'il te plaît …, dit-il doucement, semblant sur le point de pleurer aussi.

La jeune fille s'apprête à quitter la cellule, très énervée, quand Drago se décide à intervenir. Il enlace son amie et en mettant un peu de sa magie dans sa voix, comme le lui a enseigné Pernelle, il parle à Meredith, l'apaisant progressivement. Une fois qu'elle a retrouvé son attitude sereine, elle rend son étreinte au garçon qui sourit alors qu'elle reste dans ses bras, appréciant sa présence si réconfortante. L'ancien mage noir observe la scène avec un air doux et ravi, en se disant que ces deux-là vont former un très beau couple avec le temps. Le duo ignore ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du prisonnier mais ils savent qu'il ne faut pas le déranger quand il a le regard un peu perdu dans le vide. Ils attendent qu'il revienne sur terre et lui rappelle les différentes étapes de leur plan d'évasion. Quand c'est fait, ils s'en vont avec les elfes de maison, recommandant la plus grande prudence au vieux sorcier qui lui est heureux de bientôt revoir l'extérieur de sa cellule.

Le temps passe lentement entre ce jour et celui où s'activera le Portoloin mais Gellert gère au mieux sa hâte de quitter cet endroit sordide. Maintenant au moins, il n'a plus à se soucier de ces chaînes qui bloquaient ses pouvoirs. Il soupire de soulagement quand des vêtements neufs apparaissent sur ses épaules peu avant l'activation du moyen de transport magique. Cependant, il n'est pas au top de sa forme … C'est donc au prix d'efforts surhumains qu'il parvient à s'évader de sa prison. Mais sa petite-fille, il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée, l'a assez aidé pour qu'il puisse quitter sa cellule.

Il part de l'île en empruntant un moyen de transport magique amené pour lui par la jeune fille après sa dernière visite, malheureusement, sa fuite est repérée. Il est alors poursuivi par une équipe de sorciers armés de baguettes tandis que lui est un peu rouillé dans l'emploi de sa magie instinctive. En dernier recours il effectue un transplanage d'urgence et se retrouve dans un pub. Il ignore pourquoi il s'est retrouvé précisément ici, mais sa réflexion est interrompue par une violente vague de douleur qui le fait hurler, puis des bruits de talons se font entendre.

Il s'écroule par terre sous le sapin de noël joliment décoré de l'endroit et dans ses narines s'installe l'odeur des sucres d'orge et de la sève de l'arbre. Puis, quelqu'un dévale des escaliers à toute vitesse et s'arrête près de lui. Il sent une main se poser doucement sur son bras restant, l'autre ayant été désartibulé suite au transplanage et étant encore à peine attaché à son épaule. Ensuite, il entend une voix féminine sans comprendre ce qu'elle dit car l'un de ses poursuivants lui avait lancé un sort qui affaiblit son ouïe. Des mèches de cheveux blonds et bouclés glissent sur son visage avant qu'un sort ne le fasse léviter en même temps qu'il s'évanouit, vaincu par la douleur. Elle le transporte dans une chambre de son pub et commence à l'examiner afin de déterminer l'ampleur des blessures qui lui ont été infligées. À ce moment-là, la respiration de l'homme se fait sifflante et les battements de son coeur faiblissent. S'inquiétant aussitôt pour cet homme arrivant de nul part, elle se voit obligée de lui ôter ses vêtements pour mieux voir ce qui le fait souffrir.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarque le couteau enfoncé dans la chaire de son ventre, un coup qu'il a certainement pris en transplanant. Elle constate également la présence de nombreuses plaies de diverses profondeurs sur tout son corps ainsi que des cicatrices, dont elle ignore également la provenance, mais qui n'ont clairement pas été soignées convenablement. Elle retient un cri d'horreur en voyant tout cela et fait apparaître d'un coup de baguette ses fioles d'essence de dictame. Avec une douceur et une précision un peu incertaine à cause de ses mains qui tremblent, elle rattache le bras de l'inconnu à son épaule. Après cela, elle panse les plaies et d'un mouvement souple du poignet, invoque son patronus hirondelle et l'envoi quérir Poppy Pomfresh.

En attendant, elle applique sur lui des baumes cicatrisant ainsi que quelques sorts de soin de base en espérant que cela pourra l'aider à tenir le temps que l'infirmière de Poudlard n'arrive. La seule blessure qu'elle n'a pas touchée, c'est celle du ventre. Elle craint de lui provoquer une hémorragie en retirant la lame et préfère donc attendre l'arrivée des renforts. Elle s'assoit près de lui et pose une main sur son front. Constatant qu'il a de la fièvre, et n'ayant pas de potion pour ça, elle utilise la vieille méthode du linge humide et froid. L'homme frissonne en sentant la peau douce et chaude sur la sienne, mais il ne dit rien, en étant incapable, de toute façon il est encore complètement dans les vapes. Tout en le soignant, elle détaille ses traits et se surprend à le trouver très beau. Elle chasse vite ces pensées de sa tête et se concentre sur ce qu'elle peut faire pour l'aider.

Peu après, elle entend le son caractéristique d'un transplanage et soupire de soulagement en voyant arriver l'infirmière. Elle s'écarte de son invité de circonstance pour laisser sa place à l'autre femme mais il attrape son bras, semblant vouloir qu'elle reste. Elle échange un regard étrange avec Poppy qui l'invite à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près du lit tandis qu'elle examine son nouveau patient. Elle traite les blessures restantes les unes après les autres tout en se demandant qui peut bien être cet homme. Elle reste longtemps sur celle au niveau du ventre pour être certaines qu'aucun problème ne se présentera par la suite. Quand elle a achevé son travail, elle contacte son mari afin d'avoir une potion assez efficace pour régler les autres soucis de santé de l'homme. Elle attend qu'il arrive et est bien étonnée de le voir entrer en compagnie de Meredith qui est sensée être au lit depuis un bon moment déjà.

La petite fille retient un cri de stupeur en voyant l'état de celui qu'elle sait être son grand-père et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle réprime son envie de le câliner. Des larmes discrètes coulent de ses joues tandis que son père adoptif administre à l'inconnu diverses potions fortifiantes adaptées au diagnostic établit par Poppy. Elle prie pour que rien n'arrive à cet homme, le dernier de sa famille biologique et est bien soulagée de le voir se réveiller alors que sonne le dixième coup de l'horloge. L'infirmière s'adresse à lui une fois qu'il est à peu près conscient de tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui et elle demande :

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Il ne répond rien, observant le lieu où il se trouve en détaillant chaque personne, restant plus longtemps concentré sur la maîtresse des lieux qui rougit légèrement sans s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour le questionner Poppy, dit doucement la blonde.

L'interpellée réfléchit puis finit par être d'accord avec la gérante du pub et déclare :

\- Il va devoir rester un moment ici. Il a eut de la chance d'arriver à transplaner chez toi et puis je ne crois pas que tu mettrais dehors quelqu'un la veille de Noël ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je vais m'occuper de lui, décide madame Rosmerta sur un ton doux qui fait sourire le blessé qui a salué Meredith sans que les autres ne le remarque.

\- Je passerais régulièrement le voir dans ce cas, dit Poppy, suis bien mes recommandations et il se remettra vite. En attendant, je te souhaites une bonne nuit. Je vais retourner au château.

La gérante salua son amie, la remerciant pour son aide puis elle dit au revoir à Horace et à sa fille qui s'en vont peu après. Elle se retrouve donc seule avec son invité surprise qui ne dit pas un mot. Il est bien trop préoccupé, se demandant quelle sera la réaction de son hôtesse quand elle apprendra qui il est. Finalement, sa réflexion ne dure pas longtemps car il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par ses blessures malgré les soins. Celle qui veille sur lui sourit doucement en le voyant comme ça, si paisible et calme par rapport au moment de son arrivé où il lui faisait un peu peur. Elle le couvre d'une épaisse couverture et sort de la chambre, le laissant se reposer avant de se mettre au lit à son tour une fois qu'elle eut vérifié son état à plusieurs reprises.

Pendant ce temps, Horace borde sa fille qui une fois qu'il est partis se coucher, sort de son lit pour préparer son cadeau pour Gellert, car après tout, lui aussi a le droit de passer un bon noël. Elle reste éveillée jusqu'au douzième coup de minuit et entend du bruit en provenance du toit. Elle sourit et malgré la fatigue, descend aurez-de-chaussé. Elle sait bien qui peut faire un tel bruit le soir du 24 décembre et a bien envie de le voir, comme tous les enfants du monde. Un très vieil homme en costume rouge et blanc descend par la cheminée et il se fige en la voyant près du sapin.

Elle lui sourit doucement sans rien dire et malgré son trouble, il dépose sous l'arbre les cadeaux avant de s'adresser à la petite fille :

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle Slughorn. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas couchée comme tous les autres ? Ce n'est pas très raisonnable.

\- Je le sais bien Père Noël … C'est juste que je voulais vous demander d'apporter quelque chose à mon grand-père qui ne passera pas noël avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une chose que j'ai fabriqué, mais si vous pouviez m'aider à l'améliorer un peu, ce serait super chouette, dit-elle avec un peu d'hésitation dans la voix

\- Hum … J'ai un peu de temps, répond-il en prenant le dit cadeau qui fut enveloppé d'une douce et fraîche magie d'un blanc éclatant

Elle remercie le père noël en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue puis retourne se coucher tandis que lui remonte sur le toit pour poursuivre sa tournée. Le lendemain matin, le monde s'éveille tranquillement, les enfants ouvrant leurs cadeaux avec émerveillement. Meredith elle, dort encore, ce qui étonne beaucoup son père qui monte la réveiller vu qu'ils sont censés être rejoint par le reste de la famille pour l'ouverture des cadeaux au déjeuner. Il s'assoit au bord de son lit et passe une main dans sa chevelure en disant :

\- Ma princesse aux bois dormant, il est temps de se réveiller. Tu ne veux pas voir ce que le Père Noël t'as apporté cette nuit ?

Cela prend un petit moment à la jeune fille pour réaliser l'heure qu'il est et elle bondit littéralement de son lit pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain, ce qui fait rire son père. Il descend donc l'attendre avec les autres et c'est avec grand plaisir qu'il accueille son demi-frère qui arrive le premier avec sa femme. Petit à petit tout le monde arrive sans que sa fille ne les rejoignent. Il se demande ce qu'elle peut bien fabriquer et est soulagé de la voir arriver peut après que Drago et sa famille eurent passé la porte. Le garçon ravis de voir son amie, s'élance vers elle sans prêter attention au regard de son père et il enlace Meredith qui lui rend la pareille. Ils vont ensuite prendre un apéritif avec boisson sans alcool pour les deux enfants, puis le repas commence tranquillement, chacun discutant de sujet divers. La jeune fille raconte à son ami sa rencontre avec le Père Noël et Drago écarquille les yeux en l'écoutant.

\- Ouah ! C'est fou tous les trucs qui t'arrivent Mery, dit le blondinet.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais bon, ça me dérange pas plus que ça.

\- Et tu sais comment va le blessé du coup ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais je penses qu'il est très bien là où il est. Madame Rosmerta avait l'air ravie de le garder chez elle.

\- Tant mieux, il a besoin de se reposer le pauvre, dit Drago dans un murmure

\- Oui, j'espère qu'il se remettra vite de ses blessures. Il m'a fait beaucoup de peine tu sais …

\- Je comprends toute à fait, mais si tu veux mon avis, il est en de bonnes mains.

Elle acquiesce puis le repas se poursuit dans le calme jusqu'à l'ouverture des cadeaux qui suscita chez les enfants une joie infinie.

Toutes les choses qu'ils avaient demandés sont là sous le sapin : le balais volant de Mery, le hibou de Drago, leurs livres sur le Quidditch, de nouveaux vêtements, des livres sur les enchantements et sur les animaux plus quelques autres petits paquets fait mains. Ils profitent à fond de leurs cadeaux, agissant ainsi comme deux enfants tout à fait normaux alors que dans leur tête ils pensent tous les deux à Gellert qui est à Pré-au-lard, aux Trois balais. Il est d'ailleurs en ce moment même en train de dormir sans savoir que bientôt lui aussi aura droit à ses cadeaux de Noël. Son hôtesse a d'ailleurs était bien surprise de trouver le nom de son invité sur le paquet et est encore sous le choc de cette découverte. Elle s'est évanouie pendant un moment avant de se réveiller allongée sur le sol de son salon. Pourtant, malgré ce que cela implique, elle ne semble pas effrayée le moins du monde. Elle est déjà convaincue qu'il ne lui fera rien et qu'en fait il est quelqu'un de meilleurs que ce qu'il est écrit dans les livres d'histoire.

C'est donc sans crainte qu'elle prend un plateau repas qu'elle amène dans sa chambre en faisant léviter derrière elle les paquets qui portent le nom de son visiteur. Ce dernier ouvre les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et, ne se rappelant pas où il se trouve, commence à paniquer. La femme pose ce qu'elle tient sur la table de chevet et passe ses bras autour de Gellert pour le calmer. En sentant le doux parfum de Rosmerta, il s'apaise, surtout qu'elle ne fait aucun geste brusque ou menaçant. Il se redresse dans son lit, toujours torse nu, à demi couvert de bandages. Elle a du rouge aux joues en le regardant puis elle lui donne son plateau repas. Il commence à manger sans rien dire puis il aperçoit les paquets.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?, demande-t-il une fois son repas fini

\- Ce sont vos cadeaux de Noël, répond-elle doucement avec un doux sourire en faisant se poser les paquets sur le lit. Il y a votre nom dessus.

\- Et, vous n'avez pas peur ?

\- Non, à mes yeux, vous n'êtes plus celui que l'on dépeint dans les livres d'histoire. Je garderais le secret, soyez-en assuré, dit-elle avec un air déterminé et sérieux.

L'ancien mage noir est reconnaissant envers la femme mais ne sait pas quoi lui dire, ayant un peu de mal à la croire bien qu'il sente qu'elle est sincère. Il a eut tellement de douleur dans son passé qu'il n'arrive plus à faire confiance à autrui, ce qui est très compréhensible. La blonde n'insiste pas, ne voulant pas brusquer son invité, mais elle dit ceci :

\- Soyez le bienvenue chez moi. Je m'appelles Evelyne Rosmerta, mais tout le monde m'appelle madame Rosmerta. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

Il hésite un long moment avant de lui répondre la chose suivante :

\- Je me suis évadé de ma prison mais on m'a poursuivit, alors j'ai fait un transplanage d'urgence. Cependant on m'avait attaqué avec un couteau qui s'est fiché dans mon ventre. J'ai voulus gagner Poudlard en oubliant la protection qui empêchait le transplanage. Je suis donc arrivé à l'endroit le plus sûr à proximité. Chez vous donc …

\- Oui, dans mon pub : Les trois balais. Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voulez.

\- Je vous remercie madame Rosmerta, dit-il doucement. Je vais attendre d'être remis pour partir, je ne veux surtout pas vous apporter des ennuis.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Reposez-vous c'est le principal.

Il sourit puis ouvre ses cadeaux alors que la femme a quitté la pièce, le laissant tranquille.


	10. Chapter 10

Intervention:

Dans une salle bien agitée, deux coeurs battent à l'unisson. On les observent avec attention puis une voix d'enfant se fait entendre dans le brouhaha:

\- Eh ! Quand est-ce que ce sera à moi de venir ?! Je m'ennuie et c'est terrible là-bas !

\- T'inquiète Harry, chacun son tour, dit une jeune fille. Aujourd'hui c'est Vaty qui est le centre du chapitre avec Eve. Un peu de patience. Bon les lecteurs, faites pas attention à lui. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Un amour de mage noir.

Quelques temps a passé depuis le jour de Noël et madame Rosmerta s'est habituée à la présence de Gellert chez elle. Ils ont apprit à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Elle veille sur lui avec attention et ne le quitte des yeux que lorsqu'elle a trop de travail dans son pub. À un moment, le sorcier décide d'aller voir son ancien ami Albus et Meredith lui vient en aide pour se faire, lui donnant une ou deux fioles de Polynectar. Gellert se rend donc à Poudlard sous une forme d'emprunt mais malheureusement, la potion ne fait plus effet alors qu'il à a peine passé la porte du bureau d'Albus. Celui-ci était assis à son bureau et fut plus que surpris de le voir en face de lui. Il bondit de son siège, baguette en main et pointée sur l'intrus.

Ce dernier désarmé et affaibli, car il est encore en rémission, le regarde l'air de dire: « Vas-y tues moi si c'est ce que tu veux ». Seulement, au moment où Albus s'apprête à attaquer, Meredith entre avec Drago et Rosmerta. En effet, la jeune fille en apprenant que Gellert restait introuvable s'est tout de suite doutée que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle avait fait part du plan de son grand-père à Rosmerta qui l'avait emmenée à Poudlard avec Drago qui accompagnait la jeune fille. Choquée par la scène, l'hôtesse de l'ex mage noir ne bouge pas bien qu'elle a sa baguette en main. Le jeune garçon quant à lui lance un regard noir à Albus. Meredith elle, se place entre la baguette du directeur et Gellert puis lance un regard de défi au sorcier excentrique alors que sa magie s'agite autour d'elle, assez menaçante, comme si elle disait : « Tu n'as pas intérêt de le toucher ».

Il est bien étonné par l'attitude de sa filleule par alliance mais ne bouge pas, l'observant alors qu'elle se tourne vers son adversaire.

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça…, lui dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il la regarde un instant sans rien dire puis il la prend dans ses bras en disant :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Meredith, tout va bien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Attendez une seconde ! Vous vous connaissez ?!, demande Albus sous le choc.

\- Euh … Oui, dit la jeune fille sur un ton un peu hésitant, restant blottie contre l'ex prisonnier qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

\- Comment est-il possible que vous vous soyez rencontrez ?! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as aidé à s'évader ?!, demande Albus fulminant.

\- Nous l'avons fait parce qu'il est innocent et qu'il a suffisamment payé ! s'exclame Drago. Qui plus est, Meredith ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir !

Le directeur est sur le point de répliquer quelque chose quand Lucius et Horace arrivent par la cheminée de son bureau.

\- Meredith ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai cherchée partout pendant des heures, dit le plus vieux, très inquiet pour la petite.

Il manque de s'évanouir en voyant qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras et il dégaine sa baguette tandis que Lucius passe un savon à son fils. Meredith se détache de Gellert et prend le bras de son père en lui disant avec douceur, les yeux larmoyants :

\- S'il te plaît papa, lui fait pas de mal … C'est mon Vaty !

Horace ayant quelques notions d'allemand écarquille les yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle veut dire tandis que Drago s'est prit une baffe monumentale de la part de son père. Meredith va consoler son ami en l'enlaçant avec douceur, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Une fois que le blondinet et de nouveau calme il dit :

\- Merci Mery … Tu es une véritable amie.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie Dray, tu as défendus mon grand-père.

Le garçon sourit doucement puis son amie montre son arbre généalogique aux personnes présentes dans la pièce qui ne disent rien. Gellert quant à lui est plutôt stressé et sa magie s'agite dangereusement autour de lui. Rosmerta remarquant cela et ayant repris ses esprits, s'approche de lui et l'enlace tendrement, s'adressant à lui avec une grande douceur :

\- Tout va bien monsieur Grindelwald, personne ne vous fera de mal ici vous pouvez me croire. Respirez un bon coup et ça ira mieux.

Le vieil homme applique les conseils de la sorcière et parvient à se calmer sans causer de catastrophe. Un peu plus tard, une fois tout le monde remis de sa surprise, il est décidé que la présence de Gellert serait gardée secrète le plus longtemps possible, le temps qu'une meilleure solution soit trouvée. Chacun rentre donc chez soit et la vie reprend son cours.

Plusieurs jours se succèdent sans qu'aucun accident ne se déclare et l'ex prisonnier est bien content d'être dehors. Il a recouvré la santé mais il demeure un problème avec sa magie. D'ailleurs, à l'instant même, il est perdu dans ses pensées, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il essaye de comprendre les sentiments qui l'anime depuis qu'il a fait la connaissance de madame Rosmerta, la tenancière du pub : Les Trois Balais. Elle a prit soin de lui après qu'il soit atterrit dans son établissement, sans savoir qui il était d'abord, mais même quand elle a sut, elle a continué à l'aider. Lorsqu'il la voit, son coeur bat plus vite, ses mains deviennent moites et il aligne difficilement plus de quelques mots. C'est un comble quand on sait qu'il était le plus grand mage noir de son époque et un manipulateur de premier ordre.

Quand elle lui sourit, il se sent envahi d'une délicieuse sensation de chaleur et dans les moments où elle passe près de lui, il est enivré par son divin parfum. La nuit il rêve d'elle et le matin elle est la première personne à laquelle il pense. Il veille sur elle de loin sans oser s'approcher trop près, après tout, beaucoup de gens ne croient pas au fait qu'il ai changé. Il a déjà été très compliqué de convaincre Albus, ses collègues de Poudlard, ainsi que quelques autres, mais il est loin de pouvoir se faire accepter de la communauté sorcière entière. Alors, pour le moment, il reste au pub et aide la blonde dans l'ombre.

Il aime la regarder parler à ses clients, voir son sourire, ou entendre son rire et la trouve belle même quand elle se met en colère. Il souhaiterait pouvoir l'aider davantage mais ne peut se montrer sous sa véritable apparence, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'a pas encore de nouvelle baguette. Il se souvient encore de sa rencontre avec Cornélius Fudge, un ami d'Albus et directeur d'un département du Ministère de la magie anglais. L'homme avait prit quelques minutes avant de se remettre du choc de le voir et quand Gellert avait mentionné son besoin de se procurer une nouvelle baguette, il avait dit :

\- Vous imaginez le choc des gens si jamais Gellert Grindelwald était aperçut sur le chemin de traverse ? Ce serait la panique !

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas nier que cela choquerait la communauté sorcière et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire exploser son secret à la face du monde, mais il avait besoin de cela pour réapprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Ceux-ci sont restés si longtemps verrouillés qu'ils sont maintenant aussi instables que ceux d'un gamin sorcier de onze ans ! Il voudrait en parler à madame Rosmerta, se disant qu'elle pourrait peut-être lui donner un coup de main pour ça, mais elle est toujours si occupée. Toute la journée il essaye de lui mentionner ceci, mais le seul moment où il aurait put le faire, elle est allée s'allonger. Elle dort donc tranquillement dans sa chambre, épuisée d'avoir fait le ménage dans tout le pub en plus d'avoir du lutter contre des clients ayant eut des gestes déplacés. Il a souvent eut envie de sortir de l'ombre et de leur casser la gueule, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait attiré des ennuis à son hôtesse et il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit de mal ne lui arrive. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça, même s'il n'osait pas le lui dire. Il a envie de la réveiller, mais en même temps, il sait qu'elle a besoin de repos, alors il se contente de s'asseoir près d'elle. Un peu plus tard, elle se réveille et lui sourit, ravie de le voir. Il était pas à l'aise avant, mais ce sourire, étrangement, le fait se sentir bien et son coeur bat un peu plus vite qu'avant et il lui rend la politesse. Elle l'effleure en se levant, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Quelques minutes passent puis une petite main se pose sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourne pour voir qui est responsable et sourit en reconnaissant la jeune Meredith.

\- Bonjour Mery, dit-il sur un ton doux et chaleureux.

\- Coucou Gillou, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué. J'avais une question à te poser.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un sourire ?

Il repense à ce qu'il a ressentit un peu plus tôt quand Evelyne lui a sourit et il répond :

\- C'est un peu comme être réchauffé. Tu te sens bien et ça te réchauffe le coeur, te faisant sourire dans les moments les plus gris.

L'enfant sourit puis semblant heureuse de cette réponse, elle lui fait une bise puis rejoint son père qui était venu parler affaire avec un vieil ami. Gellert l'observe faire puis retourne dans les ombres, décidant de patienter jusqu'au lendemain encore. Et, cette fois, il ne peut plus attendre, ses crises de pertes de contrôle sont de plus en plus difficiles à maîtriser et il ne veut surtout pas la blesser. Alors quand l'heure de fermeture est enfin là et qu'elle commence à nettoyer son établissement, il s'approche d'elle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Grindelwald ? demande-t-elle alors qu'elle nettoie une table, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre état normal.

\- C'est ma magie qui fait encore des siennes. J'ai vraiment besoin de me procurer une nouvelle baguette … Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'emmener sur le chemin de traverse, dit-il la voix tremblante, sa magie s'agitant autour de lui.

En comprenant ce qu'il se passe et sachant que cela peut mettre en danger la vie de son invité, la tenancière, poussée par son instinct et les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'embrasse. Surpris, l'ancien mage noir reste figé quelques secondes. Ensuite, sa magie s'apaise et il passe ses bras autour de la taille de la femme et approfondit le baiser.

Après quelques secondes, elle le repousse doucement puis dit :

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide pour résoudre votre problème. Nous parlerons de ce qu'il vient de se passer plus tard.

\- Mais je …, commences-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, nous avons besoin de l'assistance d'un spécialiste pour que vous puissiez vous rendre sur le chemin de traverse, dit-elle avant de rapidement envoyer son patronus chez les Slughorn.

En attendant que Horace les rejoignent, madame Rosmerta fait asseoir Gellert en espérant que le potionologue ne prenne pas trop de temps pour arriver. Ce dernier débarque par la cheminée du pub en compagnie de Meredith qui enlace Gellert pour le saluer tandis que son père demande à Rosmerta de mieux lui expliquer la situation. Lorsque tout est dit le potionologue, transplane rapidement pour récupérer quelques flacons de potion chez lui, comme il fait toujours des réserves, et revient un peu plus tard avec du polynectar.

\- Voilà votre solution Rosmerta. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut là pour que Gellert prenne l'apparence d'un moldu le temps que vous vous rendiez sur le chemin de traverse demain, dit-il en souriant. C'est sans danger pour lui même dans son état et j'ai aussi un fortifiant.

Il donne ce dernier à Gellert qui le boit cul sec tandis que madame Rosmerta va ranger la réserve de polynectar qui sera utilisée le lendemain. Les deux Slughorn prennent alors congé et la tenancière termine son rangement avec l'aide du blond puis ils vont tous les deux se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives.

Le plus vieux se réveille avec le soleil, incapable de dormir plus longtemps tant il a hâte de découvrir comment sera sa nouvelle baguette. Il est un peu comme un enfant qui trépigne devant les paquets sous le sapin de Noël. Malheureusement, le matin où ils sont sensés aller au chemin de traverse, la tenancière est soudainement surchargée de travail et ne peut pas se libérer. Gellert est donc obligé de ronger son frein et même si Rosmerta n'aime pas le voir ainsi, elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Elle garde donc le Polynectar de côté et du attendre en espérant que l'homme tiendrait le coup. Plusieurs jours passent sans autres incidents et au château, l'infirmière qui par miracle n'a pas beaucoup de choses à faire, attend que le temps passe. Elle regarde les aiguilles de la pendule de l'infirmerie déserte.

Les minutes s'enchaînent lentement, la rapprochant de son rendez-vous quotidien avec son amie qui doit être en train de préparer leur thé. Toutes deux chérissent ces moments où elles se rejoignent aux trois balais dans la partie du pub servant de domicile à la tenancière ainsi qu'à son invité, dont elle est amoureuse, Gellert Grindelwald. Elle trouve qu'ils seraient parfaitement assortis tous les deux mais sait aussi qu'ils sont loin d'en être arrivés là. Elle se note d'en parler à Evelyne quand elles s'installeront autour d'une table loin du chahut des clients et discuterons de leurs vies respectives. Enfin, l'heure sonne et après qu'elle se soit changée en un coup de baguette, l'infirmière se rend aux trois balais.

Elle est accueillie par le sourire radieux de Madame Rosmerta, comme l'appellent tous les élèves, puis lui fait la bise.

\- Bonjour mon amie comment vas-tu ? demande la blonde.

\- A merveille ma chère, répond la plus âgée en souriant avant de la suivre dans leur coin habituel.

Elles vont s'installer à table et Poppy lui demande :

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec Gil ?

Eve lui lance un regard pétillant en servant le thé, reconnaissante à son amie de ne pas avoir dit à haute voix le nom de son pensionnaire. Elle préfère que cela reste un secret, autant pour le bien-être de l'homme que pour le sien. Elle n'a pas envie que cette vipère de Rita vienne lui casser les pieds chez elle et puis elle trouve se diminutif tellement adorable. Non loin, le blond en question se dit :

« Décidément, pour les dames l'amitié ce doit-être l'heure du thé. »

Loin de savoir que celui sur qui va porter leur discussion les a vues, les deux femmes parlent un instant de tout et de rien avant qu'Evelyne ne se décide finalement à revenir sur le sujet que Poppy voulait aborder.

\- Tu voulais savoir comment ça se passait entre moi et Gil ?

Poppy acquiesce, désireuse d'en savoir plus et regardant son amie l'air de dire : « Continue je t'écoutes avec attention ».

\- Eh bien, commence Evelyne, pour le moment nous n'avons échangé qu'un baiser.

\- C'est déjà un début, dit doucement son interlocutrice en souriant.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on fonce dans un mur tous les deux.

\- Oh tu sais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il faut que vous trouviez l'équilibre.

\- C'est quoi pour toi l'équilibre Poppy ?

\- Ma main dans celle d'Horace.

\- Tu crois que je devrais essayer avec lui ?

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, crois-moi. S'il est le bon tu ne voudras plus lâcher sa main.

\- Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu t'es rendue compte que Horace était celui qu'il te fallait quand tu étais encore élève ?

\- Eh bien il y a eut d'autre choses avant, des petites attentions, des regards, des gestes… Tu dois observer un peu comment il agit avec toi.

\- Il est toujours prêt à m'aider, il veille sur moi dans l'ombre quand je travailles…

\- Et ce baiser alors ?

\- C'était pour l'aider quand il a eut sa perte de contrôle magique, mais c'était plus que ça pour lui.

\- Il embrasse bien ?

Eve rougit à cette question et reste muette un long moment avant de dire :

\- Il a approfondit le baiser avec une douceur que je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir avec un tel passé. Et bien qu'il a protesté après que je l'ais rompus, il a été assez courtois pour ne pas insister.

\- Cela prouve qu'il est quelqu'un de bien au fond. Je suis certaine que tout ira beaucoup mieux quand il sera remit de son traumatisme et ce sera habitué à sa nouvelle baguette.

\- Je l'espères. Avec lui je me sens bien plus à l'aise qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme que j'ai fréquenté auparavant. Il est prévenant, sensible, chaleureux, doux…

\- Toi ça saute aux yeux que tu es amoureuse ma chère, dit Poppy en souriant.

\- Je… Non c'est pas vrai, je l'apprécie juste beaucoup…

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir Eve.

\- Bon d'accord ! J'avoue, je suis amoureuse de lui, mais ne dit rien d'accord ?, admet la gérante après de longues minutes de silence.

\- C'est promis, je ne te trahirais pas mon amie, tu le lui diras quand tu seras prête.

Finalement, deux jours après la visite de son amie, la tenancière ferme boutique pour la matinée. Elle prend le petit-déjeuner avec son invité auquel elle fait ensuite boire du Polynectar avant d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour qu'ils se rendent au chemin de traverse. Ils vont ensuite à la boutique d'Ollivander, célèbre fabricant de baguette. Quand ils passent la porte, il reconnaît immédiatement Rosmerta grâce à sa baguette en bois de Cèdre, synonyme de force de caractère et de loyauté, avec son crin de licorne et ses 27 cm de long qu'il juge fine et flexible quand elle l'a lui confie pour un petit contrôle.

Son attention se porte ensuite sur Gellert qui pour cette sortie a emprunté l'apparence d'un moldu du voisinage d'Horace.

\- Vous je ne vous connais pas. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien, j'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle baguette.

\- Vous n'avez pas acheté la vôtre chez moi je me trompes ?

\- Non monsieur, je viens de loin vous savez.

\- Je vois, je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions pour cerner un peu la personne que vous êtes.

\- Je vous écoutes.

\- Bien … Alors, première question : Pouvoir ou amour ?

\- Vous m'auriez demandé la même choses quand j'étais jeune, je vous aurais répondu le pouvoir sans aucune hésitation. Mais …

Gellert regarde dans la direction de Rosmerta et il ajoute avec sincérité, sa voix résonnant dans tout le magasin, presque jusque dans la rue :

\- Maintenant je sais que le pouvoir n'apporte rien de bon et je préfère choisir l'amour.

\- Hum intéressant … dit le fabricant avec un air songeur.

Il va chercher quelques étuis à baguette et les posent sur le comptoir avant de demander :

\- Bouclier ou épée ?

\- Bouclier, répond immédiatement l'ancien mage noir sur un ton qui prouve que sa réponse est sincère et vient spontanément du coeur.

\- Richesse ou santé ?

\- Santé, pour toujours être en mesure de veiller sur les gens qui comptent à mes yeux

Le vendeur range quelques étuis en murmurant :

\- Non celles-ci n'iront pas.

Gellert regarde l'autre sorcier parcourir ses rayonnages, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les ténèbres de sa boutique avant de revenir avec des étuis ayant l'air bien plus anciens que les premiers. Ensuite il lui pose encore une question :

\- Quelle est votre date de naissance ?

\- Le 27 avril.

\- Hum … Vous préférez vous battre ou fuir ?

\- Combattre sauf si je n'ai pas la possibilité de le faire pour une ou l'autre raison.

\- Comment vous décririez-vous en un mot ?

\- Instable.

\- Je vois, je penses que j'ai la baguette qu'il vous faut, dit Ollivander avant de prendre l'un de ses étuis les plus anciens, une baguette en bois de Saule, plume d'oiseau tonnerre, 30 cm, flexible, idéale en terme de puissance et a des propriété curatives.

Il tend la baguette à Gellert qui la prend en douceur avant de sentir sa magie se mêler à celle de la baguette créant un halo noir et blanc dégageant une grande puissance autour de lui.

\- Elle est faite pour vous monsieur, déclare Ollivander, vous ferez de grandes choses avec elle.

Gellert sourit au vieil homme puis il paie sa nouvelle baguette et quitte la boutique avec Rosmerta, juste à temps, car à peine ont-ils transplané aux trois balais, il a repris sa véritable apparence.

\- Je me sens mieux maintenant que j'ai de quoi maîtriser ma magie, dit-il doucement en enlevant la suie couvrant leurs vêtements d'un coup de baguette.

\- Je comprends mon cher, dit-elle en souriant. C'était très difficile de garder le contrôle sans.

\- Oui, et je craignais plus que tout de vous blesser … Vous savez que je vous apprécies beaucoup.

\- Je sais, mais nous en parlerons plus tard, il faut que je retourne m'occuper de la taverne.

\- Oh … Oui bien sûr. À plus tard alors, dit-il un peu déçu en la regardant partir.

Un peu de temps passe et Gellert commence à avoir le sommeil agité. Un soir, il se réveille en sursaut suite à un cauchemar, durant lequel il a revécut les tortures qu'il a subies en prison. En sueurs, il se rend à la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et prend une douche pour se détendre mais aussi se sentir plus à l'aise avant d'aller voir Horace. Au début leurs relations se limitaient à : « Bonjour. Comment ça va ? Bien et vous ? », mais depuis, ils se sont rapprochés, notamment grâce à Meredith. Ils passent souvent du temps ensemble et le blond emprunte la cheminée du pub que gère son hôtesse pour se rendre chez le potionologue en toute discrétion.

Il est accueilli au sortir de la cheminée par la jeune Meredith qui illumine son début de journée avec sa bonne humeur. Il enlace la jeune fille avec tendresse et délicatesse puis lui demande :

\- Alors comment vas-tu princesse ?

\- Je me sens très bien et toi ? Tu es un peu pâle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je manques simplement de sommeil, répond Gellert en souriant. Où est ton père Mery ?

\- Dans son labo, il ne devrait pas trop tarder. Viens t'asseoir un peu en attendant.

Elle prend doucement la main du sorcier et le fait s'installer sur l'un des canapés du salon. L'ex mage noir conserve son doux sourire et discute quelques instants avec la jeune fille en attendant que son ami arrive. Quelques instants plus tard, Horace émerge de son labo et alors que Gellert allait le saluer, Lucius Malfoy arrive avec son fils et Dobby, l'elfe de maison de leur famille. Il sont venus chercher Meredith qui va passer quelques jours au manoir Malfoy. Elle salue son père et Gellert qu'elle embrasse doucement sur la joue avant de repartir avec les aristocrates blonds et leur elfe.

Les deux amis restent un instant silencieux tandis que le trio disparaît en transplanant. Ils demeurent quelques instants à simplement se regarder avant d'aller s'installer dans le bureau d'Horace pour boire un verre. Un silence un peu pesant s'installe entre les deux hommes avant que le plus jeune du duo ne le brise en demandant :

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec Evelyne ?

Gellert rougit un peu à cette question et essaye de formuler une réponse intelligible. Seulement, il n'y arrive pas et bégaye, se sentant ridicule et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive. L'attitude de son ami fait sourire Horace qui lui dit :

\- Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être amoureux.

\- Je… euh… J'ai vécus sans si longtemps… Je ne sais même plus comment c'est… Tu peux me le dires toi ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

\- C'est à ton tour mon ami. Tout le monde à droit au bonheur.

\- Mais… Et si elle ne m'aimait pas de cette façon ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'aurais embrassé et t'aurais laissé résider chez elle, si elle ne ressentait pas quelque chose de fort à ton égard ?

Gellert réfléchit un instant puis admet que le raisonnement de son ami est logique mais il ne dit rien. Horace s'approche de lui puis l'enlace pour le réconforter avant de lui dire :

\- Tu as une deuxième chance de faire ta vie avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, ne la laisse pas passer. Je t'assures qu'Evelyne t'adores. N'ais pas peur de lui dire ce que tu ressens, sinon, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Qui plus est, tu as su gagner l'affection de tous les membres de la famille, alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela se passerait mal avec elle.

Le blond sourit légèrement tout en rendant son étreinte à son ami qui l'aide tellement depuis qu'il s'est évadé, ensuite il dit :

\- Je te remercies d'être là à chaque fois que j'en ais besoin.

\- Les amis sont fait pour ça Gellert et comme je l'ais dis plus tôt, tu as le droit au bonheur comme tout le monde.

Sur ce, le duo continue de discuter sur divers sujets et ce moment prouve encore une fois à Gellert à quel point l'amour et l'amitié sont des choses qu'il faut chérir et protéger autant que des trésors.

Quelques temps plus tard, ayant découvert la date d'anniversaire de la superbe blonde chez qui il réside depuis son évasion de Nurmengard, Gellert réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire de spécial pour cette journée. Il voudrait pouvoir enfin révéler à la belle les sentiments qu'il éprouve à son égard, mais il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre alors il va demander conseil à sa petite-fille. L'enfant est amusée par la situation mais conseille tout de même son grand-père de son mieux.

Une fois renseigné, il va préparer sa surprise en espérant que cela plaira à Rosmerta. Quand il est prêt, il parvient à l'emmener dans un endroit romantique à souhait et il lui révèle ses sentiments avec une légère appréhension quant à sa réaction. Au début la femme est très surprise et reste silencieuse. Prenant cela pour un refus, il commence à quitter les lieux, mais elle attrape son bras pour le retenir et le contraint à se tourner vers elle. Elle lui sourit tendrement, une douce lueur dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser avec langueur. Il l'enlace, la rapprochant de lui et profite de ce moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient tous les deux plus de souffle.

A cet instant ils séparent leurs bouches mais restent blotties l'un contre l'autre. Ils sont tous les deux ravis du tournant qu'a pris cette surprise d'anniversaire et leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson sans qu'ils ne se lâchent.

\- Tu m'as offert mon plus beau cadeau pour cette année Gil. Je n'attendais que ça tu sais.

\- Merci Eve, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne me repousse … Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je t'ai vue en me réveillant après que tu m'aies soigné …

\- Je t'aimes aussi mon séduisant ex mage noir, dit-elle doucement en caressant sa joue.

\- Pourvus que jamais nous ne soyons séparés …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera très bien, tu as pleins d'amis de ton côté. Viens, rentrons à la maison, dit-elle doucement sur un ton très rassurant.

Il lui sourit puis transplane avec elle à la taverne. Il commence ensuite à l'aider dans son travail prenant régulièrement son Polynectar afin de passer inaperçu. Souvent ils font exprès de se frôler en nettoyant les tables ou en servant les clients, de tendres caresses qui illuminent leur journée. Et puis à la fermeture, une fois tout rangé, ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre dans le salon, regardant les flammes brûlant dans l'âtre. Ils apprécient ces moments tranquilles et ils avancent à leur rythme ne voulant pas aller trop vite, surtout qu'à tout moment quelqu'un pourrait apprendre la présence de Gellert et le dénoncer aux autorités d'Europe de l'Est.

C'est ce que craint le plus Evelyne, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle serait capable de faire si jamais on lui arrachait son compagnon. En tout cas, si cette relation laisse la majorité des gens dubitatifs, la plupart les soutiennent, notamment Meredith qui est ravie de voir son grand-père qui rayonne de bonheur. Il profite à fond de sa liberté retrouvée. La nuit il adore se balader sous le ciel étoilé, le vent faisant flotter ses cheveux. Elle l'accompagne pour veiller sur lui et est heureuse de le voir si bien dans sa peau. Il s'entraîne également à manier sa baguette qui a en elle une puissance redoutable bien que moindre par rapport à celle que détient Dumbledore.

Cependant, cela lui convient et il ne cherche pas à obtenir plus. Avec le temps les clients s'habituent à la présence de l'homme discret qui se fond dans les ombres et il en joue quand c'est nécessaire. Ce qu'il supporte le moins, ce sont les mains baladeuses. Heureusement, pour le moment ses réactions ne sont pas trop extrêmes. Un matin, un élève de Poudlard, jeune, innocent, ne connaissant pas encore le terrible serveur des trois balais a eu le malheur de siffler madame Rosmerta. Aucune réaction ne suit cet acte. Il commence alors à discuter avec des camarades, puis un de ses potes dit :

\- Vous savez quoi les gars ? J'ai vu Grindelwald dans ce pub.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, dit un autre. Tout le monde sait bien que ce mage noir est enfermé depuis son duel avec le directeur de notre école.

Dans l'ombre, Gellert, sous sa véritable apparence pour une fois, sourit en entendant cela et se dit : « Ah s'ils savaient tous à quel point ce gamin a tort. Ils seraient plus prudents avec leurs paroles ».

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il nettoie une table déserte au fond de la salle, quelqu'un, installé près de l'entrée du pub, touche les fesses de Rosmerta, un client ivre.

Tout le monde peut sentir une aura noire et surpuissante emplir les lieux. Gellert prononce alors d'une voix grave et sur un ton à terrifier et glacer le sang des plus courageux des clients présents:

\- Le prochain qui fait quelque chose dans ce genre-là, je le mets dehors. Personne ne touche à ma compagne à part moi !

Personne ne sait d'où vient la voix et ils ne reconnaissent pas non plus l'homme qui, mais ils se tiennent tranquilles un moment. Malheureusement cela recommence quelques instants plus tard. Cette fois le coupable est un 7e année qui se retrouve plaqué au mur par un vieux sorcier blond et il le reconnaît. Gellert sourit comme un sadique et dit :

\- Je vous avais prévenu.

Il sort avec le pauvre étudiant et plus jamais on ne le revoit, sous forme humaine du moins. Le reste des clients croit à une hallucination et cette impression se renforce quand revient un homme bien différent que la majorité d'entre eux nomment le serveur de l'ombre. Il retourne à ses tâches quotidiennes comme si de rien n'était et plus aucun présent dans l'établissement ne se permet le moindre geste déplacé. Ils sont terrifiés à l'idée que l'homme dans les ténèbres ne leur tombe dessus. Ce dernier jubile bien que sa compagne le sermonne un peu une fois le soir venu.


	11. Chapter 11

Intervention:

\- Bon alors avant qu'on commence ce nouveau chapitre... Quelqu'un veut un bonbon au citron ?

\- ALBUS ! Un peu de sérieux voyons ! Ce n'est pas le moment de grignoter ! Ce pauvre garçon a déjà bien assez attendu comme ça !

\- Mais Minnie chérie...

\- Pas de mais Albus ! Laisse donc les lecteurs lire tranquillement !

\- Bon d'accord... A la prochaine tout le monde...

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Visite chez la dame aux chats

Elle dort paisiblement, Salem dans ses bras, loin de se douter que chez elle, sa marraine est à nouveau en train d'avoir d'affreux flashs. En effet, Minerva McGonagall, blottie contre son époux, a le sommeil très agité. Elle se voit, baguette à la main, modifiant les souvenirs d'une famille de moldus tout en maintenant contre elle un bébé au duvet roux à l'aide de son bras libre. Ensuite, une fois ceci fait, elle suit son chemin pour sortir de la demeure et avec un dernier regard pour une fenêtre par laquelle elle peut voir la famille heureuse, elle quitte les lieux en lisant un nom sur la boîte aux lettres : Evans. Elle se réveille alors en criant, faisant sursauter son compagnon qui dormait encore à ses côtés. Pas très bien luné, ce dernier enlace sa femme pour la calmer en disant :

\- Chut chérie… Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Respire profondément.

\- Albus, c'était pire que d'habitude … J'ai reconnus les lieux cette fois … La maison des Evans …

\- Tu es certaine chérie ?, demande-t-il en la regardant avec un air troublé.

\- Oui … Tu te souviens quand pendant la première guerre, Lily nous a demandé de l'aider à protéger ses parents, nous étions allés là avec elle.

\- Comment aurais-je pus l'oublier, madame Evans était si triste de quitter sa maison et toi tu as eu ton premier gros cauchemar à ce moment-là me sembles-t-il.

Soudain, réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire, il se met à réfléchir, encore plus troublé qu'auparavant. Dans sa tête, tous les flashs de sa femme commencent à se rassembler, formant un tout avec quelques trous, mais demeurant cohérent et réaliste. Il fronce les sourcils tout en passant sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche. Il analyse toutes les informations qu'il possède afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien interprété les flashs de sa moitié.

Celle-ci en revanche, essaye de reprendre ses esprits, complètement perturbée par tout cela et elle finit par quitter son lit avant de passer à la salle de bain, espérant qu'une douche lui remettra les idées en place. Une fois qu'elle est prête, elle descend prendre son petit-déjeuner, vérifiant l'heure de temps à autre. Elle a rendez-vous dans la matinée, chez les Slughorn, elle doit garder sa filleule et a prévu de l'emmener voir une amie à elle. C'est une dame qui a le même âge qu'elle et est une véritable passionnée de chats dont elle fait l'élevage. D'ailleurs, c'est de chez elle que vient l'animal de compagnie de Meredith qui l'adore.

Minerva espère que cette visite fera une bonne distraction pour elle ainsi qu'un moyen agréable à passer pour sa filleule qui en apprendra davantage sur son compagnon à fourrure. Elle se dépêche donc de terminer de manger afin de gagner le domaine des Slughorn au plus vite vu qu'elle déteste être en retard. Mais, finalement, elle arrive un quart d'heure en avance, comme d'habitude. Elle est accueillie par Salem qui l'a sentie arriver et caresse affectueusement le chaton qui se frotte doucement contre ses jambes. Après quelques instants, elle se baisse et prend l'animal dans ses bras avant de frapper à la porte de la demeure.

Des pas précipités résonnent depuis l'autre côté de la surface de bois ce qui fait sourire Minerva. Elle sait qui est la personne sur le point de lui ouvrir. Meredith apparaît un peu plus tard et l'invite à entrer. La sorcière la suit avec un doux sourire aux lèvres puis s'installe au salon en attendant que sa filleule soit prête. Quand c'est fait, elles disent toutes deux au revoir à Horace avant de transplaner à Little Whinging dans la rue Wisteria Walk. Elles se rendent à la maison d'Arabella Figg en regardant les maisons identiques avec un air lassé. La propriétaire des lieux vient leur ouvrir après qu'ils eurent frappé à la porte. La jeune fille observe avec attention la dame qui semble plus âgée que Minerva et qui possède de longs cheveux noirs mêlés de gris. Elle a un visage aux traits doux malgré les rides et l'éclat dans ses yeux bleus foncés presque noirs fait comprendre à la petite qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien et de patient, même si elle ignore pourquoi elle a cette impression. La dame sourit doucement à ses invitées avant de dire :

\- Soyez les bienvenues chez moi. J'ai un jeune pensionnaire qui sera ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Qui est-il ?, demande Meredith qui se doute de la réponse d'Arabella.

\- Le neveu de gens que je connais et qui vivent dans la rue d'à côté, les Dursley.

\- Attends une minute Ella … Tu veux dire que c'est Harry Potter ?

\- Exactement Minnie. Ils me l'ont confié avant de partir en vacance, pensant qu'il détesterait vivre chez moi comme j'ai pas une réputation très fameuse dans le quartier.

\- Il va bien ? Comment est-il traité par eux ?, demande Minerva assez inquiète quant à la réponse que va lui donner son amie.

\- Eh bien … Il est pas aussi bien traité qu'un enfant l'est dans une famille normale. Et clairement, il se sent beaucoup mieux chez moi. Quand tu le verras, tu comprendras.

Minerva a une mine horrifiée rien qu'en s'imaginant l'état du survivant tandis que sa filleule a déjà rejoint le garçon au salon en compagnie de Salem. Elle s'assoit près de lui sur le canapé et elle dit doucement :

\- Salut Harry. Je m'appelles Meredith. Tu vas bien ?

Le garçon semble la détailler un instant, avec un air un peu apeuré, comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui fasse du mal.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui, ayant remarqué son mal être.

\- Non … C'est pas grave … J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'approche avec douceur.

\- Oh … Je comprends … Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai eus des déboires avant d'être adoptée, sauf que je me souviens pas trop, seules mes cicatrices laissent un témoignage clair.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi Meredith … Je savais pas …

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien mieux pour moi alors que pour toi, c'est pas encore ça.

\- Ouais, je dois faire peine à voir non ?

\- Je dirais pas ça, mais c'est sûr que tu n'a pas l'air en forme.

\- Vu ce que je subis quand je ne suis pas ici, à l'abri, je peux comprendre …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?, demande-t-elle pas rassurée par le ton du garçon.

Il hésite un long moment avant de lui répondre :

\- Beaucoup de mal … Mais je ne devrais pas en parler … Ils m'ont dit que si jamais je racontais ça à quelqu'un, ils me feraient payer ça au prix fort.

\- Harry, garder ça pour toi n'est pas une solution. Tu te fais du mal … Je suis sûre que si tes parents doivent être triste de te voir ainsi de là où ils sont.

\- Tu connais mes parents toi ?

\- Moi non, mais ma marraine si. Et à ce qu'elle m'a dit, je suis certaine qu'ils te diraient de t'accrocher. Tout n'est pas toujours blanc ou noir Harry.

\- Tu sais beaucoup de choses pour une fille, dit-il en voulant la complimenter mais n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de discuter avec d'autres gens, il s'y prend maladroitement.

\- Merci, dit-elle en souriant, ayant bien vu qu'il faisait un gros effort.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'entre Minerva en compagnie d'Arabella. La sorcière a aussitôt les larmes aux yeux en voyant le jeune garçon, se souvenant du si adorable bébé qu'elle a déposé avec Albus à la porte des Dursley. Il fait bien piètre figure maintenant avec ses lunettes rafistolées avec du scotch, ses habits 4 fois trop grand et son teint pâle, presque fantomatique. Elle commence à sangloter et malgré sa stabilité émotionnelle habituelle, elle craque et fond totalement en larmes. Harry la regarde avec un air troublé, sans savoir quoi faire tandis que Arabella enlace son amie et que Meredith se rend dans la cuisine discrètement. Elle appelle Sonia, la deuxième elfe de maison de sa famille et lui demande d'aller chercher Albus Dumbledore à Poudlard et de le ramener au plus vite.

La petite créature part tout de suite après que l'ordre lui fut donné et transplane à l'école, dans le bureau du directeur, assoupit sur son fauteuil. Elle soupire avant de s'approcher du vieil homme et l'appelle pour le réveiller. Tout ce boucan fait râler les portraits des anciens directeurs ce qui aide à tirer Dumbledore de son sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que ce chahut messieurs et mesdames ?, demandes-t-il agacé.

\- Vous avez de la visite Al, répond Armando Dippet. L'elfe de maison des Slughorn.

Le vieil homme à la barbe argentée baisse donc les yeux vers la petite créature mieux vêtue que la plupart des elfes et lui demande la raison de sa visite. Sylvia explique si vite que le sorcier ne comprend pas la moitié mais il arrive à saisir le fait que cela concerne Minerva et que c'est urgent, alors il part avec la messagère qui le fait arriver devant la maison d'Arabella Figg. Il ne perd pas de temps pour entrer dans la maison en reconnaissant les pleurs de Minerva et l'amie de celle-ci lui laisse volontiers la tâche de réconforter l'enseignante. Meredith soupire de soulagement, autant parce que Sylvia a vite remplis sa mission que parce que l'elfe a habillé son parrain par alliance de façon élégante et distinguée digne d'un moldu du même genre.

Il enlace tendrement Minerva qui finit par se calmer en reconnaissant le parfum citronné qui émane de celui qui la tient. Pendant tout ce temps, Harry a gardé le silence, observant les interactions entre les personnes près de lui. Il a toujours aimé analyser ce qui l'entoure, ce qui bien souvent a été la seule occupation qu'il avait durant ses journées à par les différentes corvées imposées par sa tante et son oncle. Il a rarement vu autant d'amour dans de si petits gestes et cela lui fait bizarre. Il a l'impression de connaître ces deux personnes et pourtant, il ne les a jamais vues de sa vie avant aujourd'hui. Il penche donc la tête de côté, réfléchissant, avant de demander :

\- Est-ce que vous me connaissez tous les deux ?

Un court silence lui répond le temps que le duo ne porte son attention sur lui puis le sorcier lui répond avec un doux sourire :

\- Nous connaissions tes parents. Ils ont été nos élèves avant que nous devenions tous amis. Ma femme Minerva ici présente a été la première avertie pour ta naissance.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, dit-elle émue. J'étais en plein cours quand James a débarqué comme un fou dans ma salle de classe. Il m'a prise spontanément dans ses bras, me laissant stupéfaite et choquant les élèves avant de me murmurer au creux de l'oreille que ta mère, Lily, était enceinte. L'histoire a fait le tour du château et par la suite nous avons été les premiers à t'avoir dans les bras. Malheureusement tout a mal tourné après ta première année …

\- La mort de mes parents c'est ça ?, demande le garçon avec un air très sérieux, une pointe de tristesse au fond du regard en remarquant l'immense chagrin dans celui de Minerva.

\- Oui … Tes parents étaient des gens tellement courageux et si appréciés dans notre communauté … Leur mort a causé tout un émois et le fait que tu ais survécus t'as rendus très spécial aux yeux des nôtres, même si pour Albus et moi, tu as toujours été un enfant que nous chérissions.

\- Si vous m'aimiez à ce point, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas gardé quand ils sont mort dans leur accident de voiture ?

\- Nous ne pouvions pas … Mais, attend une minute … James et Lily, morts dans un accident de voiture ?! Mais, qui t'as raconté ça petit ?, demande Albus interloqué car il avait donné aux Dursley la consigne de lui dire la vérité.

\- Mon oncle et ma tante, répond Harry. C'est pas vrai alors ?

\- Jamais ils n'auraient un accident de ce type, ils ne conduisaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils ont été assassinés le soir d'Halloween. Quand je t'ai confié aux Dursley, je leur ai laissé une lettre dans laquelle j'expliquais tout, y compris pourquoi tu devais rester chez eux, expliques Albus.

\- Vous pouvez tout me raconter en détail ? J'y comprends pas grand-chose à tout ça pour le moment, dit le garçon qui a l'air un peu perdu.

\- C'est une très longue histoire mon cher petit. Un récit qui commence quand ma femme avait un peu plus de 22 ans, déclare le vieil homme en le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus pétillants.

Il raconte au garçon tout ce qu'il a apprit à partir des flashs de Minerva et elle compléta le récit en ajoutant quelques détails. A la fin de l'histoire, Harry est en larmes, complètement sous le choc d'apprendre tout cela et de réaliser qu'en face de lui se trouve sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle a l'air si triste, dévastée par le fait qu'elle a perdu sa fille sans même s'être souvenue qu'elle en avait une. Il l'ignore, mais elle a peur de le perdre lui aussi, surtout maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il a jamais été bien traité par son oncle et sa tante, sans parler de son cousin qu'elle qualifierait plutôt de porcin.

Il prend un instant de réflexion et s'approcher d'elle puis l'enlace et dit sur un ton calme, rassurant :

\- Tout ira bien grand-mère. Je suis en sécurité ici. Ils ne sont pas prêts de revenir de vacances.

\- Quand ils reviendront, ils me le payeront cher, dit-elle, furieuse comme jamais auparavant.

\- Pour le moment ils sont loin alors, si nous allions voir de plus près les conditions de vie du petit ? propose Albus qui est plutôt inquiet de ce qu'ils risquent de découvrir vu l'allure générale de Harry.

\- Si vous voulez y aller, j'ai les clefs, déclare Arabella. Mais ça ne va vous plaire ...

\- On s'en doute, mais il faut bien qu'on aille voir avant d'appeler le service de protection de l'enfance du Ministère, dit Minerva.

\- Bon eh bien, voilà pour vous Albus. Faites attention au garçon, dit Arabella en tendant la clef au vieil homme qui la prend avec un léger sourire avant de sortir de la maison avec sa femme et Harry.

Quelque minutes plus tard les voilà dans la maison des Dursley. Le plus jeune du trio montre les lieux aux sorciers qui l'accompagne. Ils sont choqués en voyant qu'il dort en temps normal dans un placard tout petit sous l'escalier, que le garde manger et le frigo sont sous clef et aussi qu'il n'a la dedans que de vieilles fringues rapiécées, sans le moindre jouet neuf. Le directeur de Poudlard sert les poings à s'en ouvrir les paumes, quant à Minerva, elle se sent mal et préfère sortir dehors. Le garçon ne tarde pas à la rejoindre alors qu'Albus contacte le ministère de la magie via son Patronus afin qu'ils puissent récolter les preuves des mauvaises conditions du survivant avant le retour des propriétaires des lieux.

Ils arrivent rapidement suite à son appel et le garçon est confié aux bons soins de Minerva qui l'amène chez les Slughorn en compagnie de Meredith. Horace est absolument enchanté d'héberger le fils de son ancienne étudiante préférée chez lui et fait en sorte qu'il ait de quoi s'occuper tandis que Minerva s'allie aux Malfoy et à leurs immenses ressources pour mettre la main sur la famille de moldue pour le moment introuvable. La nouvelle arrive jusque Azkaban grâce à Narcissa Malfoy qui a renseigné sa sœur Bellatrix quand à la venue toute proche de victimes sans risque de rallongement de sa peine.

Personne ne sait qui a ordonné cela mis à part les membres de la famille de sang-purs et l'entourage du directeur de Poudlard. Ainsi, lorsque les Dursley sont enfin comparus devant les cours moldues et sorcières, ils sont aussitôt envoyés à la prison entourée de Detraqueurs. Bellatrix se fait plaisir comme jamais avec ces joujoux comme elle les appellent et il ne reste plus aucune trace d'eux quand elle en a terminé un grand sourire sadique et satisfait sur le visage. Dumbledore n'a jamais été plus content du fait que cette femme n'avait pas été tuée lors de la première guerre des sorciers et Harry peut enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Durant toute la période du procès, le pauvre gosse avait la trouille de voir débarquer son oncle qui aurait essayé de l'arracher à sa grand-mère de qui il est devenu très proche. Il apprécie également énormément son grand-père par alliance et ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien en compagnie d'autres gens. Maintenant qu'il sait la vérité sur ses origines c'est avec plus de confiance en lui et de détermination qu'il commence une nouvelle vie en temps que jeune sorcier bien entouré et non plus en petit moldu trouillard et pleurnichard qui se laissait marcher dessus par sa « famille » ainsi que les autres.

Au début, il a eut beaucoup de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle situation. Il sursautait au moindre mouvement trop rapide et paniquait au moindre cri ou son très aigu, mais c'était sans compter l'aide précieuse de Meredith. Elle avait été d'une patience d'ange avec lui, lui faisant découvrir ses passions, notamment pour les animaux qu'ils soient ou non fantastique, puis elle lui présenté Drago qui l'a aidé à gagner de la confiance en lui ainsi que plusieurs informations sur le fonctionnement du monde magique. Ils sont devenus de bons amis très rapidement et maintenant ces trois-là sont comme frères et sœurs, bien que ce soit bien plus flagrant entre Meredith et Harry.

Il habite maintenant dans la maison des Dumbledore, bien qu'en période scolaire, il réside avec ses grands-parents au sein de Poudlard. Il adore cet endroit et ne cesse de s'estimer chanceux de ne pas avoir jugé Arabella Figg sur son apparence car s'il avait refusé qu'elle le prenne en charge, il n'aurait peut-être pas rencontré sa grand-mère aussi tôt. Il comprend pourquoi celle-ci a voulu oublié sa fille, qui était sa mère à lui mais il sait aussi qu'elle l'aime plus que tout et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre idées pour se sentir mieux. Il aime beaucoup Minerva et est heureux qu'elle soit celle qui prenne soin de lui.

Il ne s'ennuie jamais avec la vieille dame, ni avec son mari quand il est là. Il n'échangerait sa famille pour rien sur la terre et une fois, il se sent vraiment à sa place quelque part. Il a enfin des amis qui tiennent à lui et il peut partager avec eux ses angoisses, mais aussi ses joies, ce qu'il n'a pas pu faire auparavant. Oh bien sûr, il sait qu'il lui reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir, mais il n'a plus peur de l'inconnu car il a des gens sur qui compter et c'est le principal à ses yeux d'enfant auparavant si seul et perturbé.


	12. Chapter 12

Note d'auteur:

\- Allez tout le monde faites un effort ! Chantez juste ! C'est pour Harry quand même !

\- On essaye, mais c'est pas de la tarte, proteste un vieil homme bourru.

\- Alastor... Arrête donc de faire le rabat joie !

\- Bon ça suffit ! Ne vous disputez pas devant les lecteurs ! réplique la première vois, celle d'une enfant.

\- Comme souvent, Mery a raison. Bon, bonjour à tous chers lecteurs, dit une dame en lissant les plis de sa robe émeraude. Bienvenus pour ce nouveau chapitre relatant les aventures de Meredith. Aujourd'hui ce chapitre sera pour Harry comme la chanson que nous avions préparé. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

\- Moi je penses qu'on ferait mieux d'abandonner cette idée de chant, râle un jeune garçon dans un murmure.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Un vrai anniversaire pour le survivant.

A l'approche de l'anniversaire de son petit-fils, Minerva est en pleine organisation des préparatifs. Elle s'occupe de la décoration de la maison familiale mais aussi des cadeaux. Elle veut que tout soit parfait pour le jeune Potter qu'elle a adopté avec Albus. Elle sait qu'il n'a jamais eut de véritables cadeaux, ni l'amour dont a besoin tout enfant lors de ses premières années, alors, elle s'applique. Elle désir que jamais il n'oublie cet instant qui sera le premier d'une longue série de souvenirs joyeux en famille. Tout le monde est mit à contribution pour ça. Meredith ainsi que Drago sont chargés de faire diversion pour que Harry ne se doute de rien. Lucius aide Cornélius pour le déplacement des différents invités. Poppy se charge d'élaborer les entrées du repas, les elfes de maison s'occupent du plat de résistance, tandis que la préparation des desserts est confiée aux mains habiles de Pernelle Flamel, qui laisse à son mari le bonheur de se charger du feu d'artifice.

Beaucoup de personnes vont faire partie de la liste des présents à la fête, notamment Gellert Grindelwald et sa compagne Evelyne Rosmerta qui arriveront sûrement un peu en retard, le temps que l'ex mage-noir termine son présent pour le neuvième anniversaire du protégé de son meilleur ami. Il est impatient de le rencontrer surtout avec tout ce que sa petite-fille a raconté sur Harry depuis qu'elle le connaît. Et puis un gosse qui survit au sort de la mort, cela pique intensément la curiosité de l'homme qui n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cela a pu arriver et il aimerait bien percer ce mystère. Il se demande seulement ce que le garçon va penser de lui, surtout s'il a eut droit au récit de son noir passé.

Il ne veut pas que le frère de cœur de sa petite-fille le déteste à cause de tout cela. Tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est d'être bien vu de la communauté sorcière, mais encore plus par son entourage immédiat. Evelyne sent son anxiété et alors qu'elle est sensée servir des clients, elle le rejoint dans la réserve où il s'est enfermé pour se calmer avant de provoquer une catastrophe avec sa magie qui n'est pas encore tout à fait sous contrôle. Elle se faufile derrière lui et l'enlace avant de masser ses épaules pour l'aider à se détendre.

\- Tout va bien se passer chéri. Respire profondément. Je suis certaine qu'il va t'adorer. Tu n'es plus l'homme qui a terrifié l'Europe de l'est. Tu t'es amendé et même si les autorités de ton pays d'origine sont réticentes à te laisser en paix, tu a la confiance de gens important ici et il ne t'arrivera rien. Ne penses pas à tout ça et imagine que le meilleur dans ton avenir.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et se tourne vers elle pour la remercier, les larmes aux yeux. Elle le calme en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille et finit par sortir de la réserve avec lui qui se remet à l'aider à gérer la salle. Du côté des Malfoy, Narcissa est en pleine courses avec Drago pour chercher ce qu'ils vont offrir à Harry, tandis que Lucius vient de remplir quelques formalités pour obtenir un Portoloin pour les Flamel. Il déteste la paperasse, mais en pensant à sa filleule, il se dit que son ami mérite bien ça et termine malgré tout. Il passe ensuite voir Cornélius dans son bureau pour voir comment il s'en sort avec les autres tâches qu'il a à gérer et soupire en le voyant endormie sur son bureau. Il le réveille en lui lançant un aguamenti sur la tête et retient un éclat de rire en entendant râler le vieil homme.

\- Rah Lucius … T'aurais pu me laisser dormir …

\- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête en te réveillant, c'était impayable, déclare Lucius qui retient un fou rire. Désolé, c'était trop tentant même pour moi.

\- Tu me le paieras un de ces jours …

\- D'accord. Mais en attendant, tu as finis ce que la petite t'avais demandé pour le cadeau de son meilleur ami ?

\- Oui, j'ai contacté des gens au bureau des Aurors et nous avons trouvé pas mal de photos de James et puis j'ai appelé des amis qu'il avait en travaillant chez nous qui nous en ont aussi donné.

\- Bien, je pense que le garçon sera content, n'oublies pas de les donner à Hagrid pour qu'il complète le tout, après tout, il était proche des Potter lui aussi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout sera fait comme il faut, maintenant laisse-moi travailler, j'ai des catastrophes à gérer.

Le blond quitte le bureau du sang-mêlé et décide de retourner à son propre travail. Il reste encore pas mal de temps avant que vienne la date d'anniversaire de celui qui a anéanti le seigneur des ténèbres à l'âge d'un an. Harry, lui, est très loin de se douter de tout ce qu'il se prépare dans son dos et joue tranquillement avec Salem qui s'amuse avec sa pelote de laine. Il adore ce chat même s'il est différent de tous ceux qu'il a vus auparavant. En même temps, cela ne l'étonne pas tellement puisqu'il fait partie de la communauté des sorciers. Son amie Meredith est également capable de prouesses sur un balai, ce qu'il n'a pas encore essayé malgré les histoires qu'il a entendu sur son père qui a été le meilleur attrapeur de sa génération.

Pourtant, elle a voulu l'emmener avec elle plus d'une fois, mais il n'a encore jamais accepté. Elle lui a également montré comment s'y prendre avec les animaux sauvages et il a démontré une habileté toute particulière auprès des loups et des chiens, même s'il est également très à l'aise avec les divers oiseaux qui se baladent autour de chez son ami ou de chez lui. Il a aussi un don plus sombre, puisqu'il parle avec les serpents, ce qu'il n'a pas osé dire à sa grand-mère, bien qu'il se demande si elle n'est pas déjà au courant vu comment elle l'observe quand il fait face à un reptile. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, ces animaux le fascinent de façon presque malsaine même s'il essaye de se contenir en présence du reste de sa famille.

Seulement, Meredith sait déjà tout ça et essaye de l'aider du mieux qu'elle peut afin de lui éviter des ennuis. Elle parvient, elle ignore comment, à, en quelque sorte, sceller l'étrange pouvoir de son ami sachant qu'il était de mauvaise augure. Elle en parla avec son grand-père qui lui donna quelques bons conseils afin de garder cette capacité ensevelie le temps que l'origine de celle-ci soit déterminée. Depuis, elle surveille avec attention son ami, n'oubliant jamais ce que lui a dit Gellert et elle se renseigna sur cette capacité auprès de la source la plus adaptée au monde, Salazar Serpentard, ou du moins, son portrait. Elle passa un long moment à discuter avec lui sur son don, le fourchelang, et sa descendance, notamment la famille Gaunt. Cette famille de sang-purs qui depuis des temps immémoriaux porte en elle le sang de Salazar et dont le dernier représentant encore en vie, aux dernières nouvelles, était Voldemort lui-même.

Elle parla donc pour la première fois de ses souvenirs à quelqu'un et il jura, comme tous les portraits autour, de garder son secret. Ensemble, ils découvrirent les différentes propriétés des Horcruxes et comprirent ce qu'était devenu Harry quand Voldemort a voulu le tuer lorsqu'il était encore un enfant. Ils tentent ensuite de trouver un moyen de le libérer sans qu'ils soient obligés de mettre fin à la vie du jeune homme et leurs recherches sont pour le moment loin d'aboutir. Alors, avec l'approche imminente de l'anniversaire d'Harry, ils mettent en suspend leurs projets de soins et se concentrent à nouveau sur leurs activités plus normales. Elle a tout de même mit au courant les Flamel qui au vu de leur âge doivent, selon elle, avoir des informations plus anciennes que celle qu'elle a pu trouver dans les bouquins du bureau de Dumbledore surtout qu'elle connaît leur manie de tout collectionner.

En attendant qu'ils trouvent quelque chose, elle fait travailler ses mains en créant le cadeau de son meilleur ami avec un peu d'aide des elfes de maisons qui voulaient faire quelque chose de plus pour Harry que simplement préparer le repas d'anniversaire. Les trois elfes se sont appliqués en utilisant leur magie comme la jeune fille leur ordonnait de le faire. À eux quatre ils ont pu créer un pendentif porteur de propriétés magiques uniques qui pourra protéger le jeune garçon de tous ceux qui voudront lui faire du mal dont Voldemort que la jeune fille sait être encore en vie. Ils espèrent tous que le survivant sera heureux de sa fête et de ses cadeaux. Ils attendent tous le 31 juillet avec une impatience non feinte. Les Flamel en ce moment sont en plein dans leurs valises pour quitter leur coin tranquille de Paris afin de se rendre en Angleterre. Ils font ceci avec minutie puis Nicolas reprend ses mélanges pour le feu d'artifice afin que tout soit prêt à temps. Il apprécie beaucoup le jeune Potter qui lui fait penser à Lily qu'il avait bien connu avant qu'elle et son mari ne soient assassinés.

Il est enchanté d'avoir une opportunité de donner le sourire à ce gamin qui a beaucoup souffert et a vécu sans ses parents. Il sait que Minerva et Albus vont le garder en sécurité mais comme la plupart des puissants sorciers de la famille de Meredith ou de son entourage immédiat, il doute que Voldemort soit vraiment parti pour de bon et ce que lui a appris sa descendante le conforte dans cette idée. Il reste cependant concentré sur sa tâche, souriant en entendant que sa femme chante dans la cuisine en préparant les desserts favoris du garçon dont Meredith lui a dressé une liste. Elle espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de casse durant le transplanage et cherche donc des sorts de stabilisation afin d'éviter tout ennuis durant le voyage. Elle a également déniché un beau cadeau pour Harry et l'a emballé avec soin et délicatesse, absolument ravie de s'adonner à sa passion de l'emballage.

Une fois ce jour arrivé, tout le monde est prêt. Le matin quand Harry se réveille, il n'y a pas un bruit chez ses grands-parents. Il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis se lève de son lit et va s'habiller dans sa salle de bain. Il a eut du mal à s'habituer à tout ce confort au début, mais maintenant, il est plus à l'aise et en profite pleinement. Il s'étonne cependant du silence de la demeure et commence à se demander ce qu'il peut bien se passer. Il cherche sa grand-mère, mais ne l'a trouve pas dans sa chambre, pas plus que son mari et il se rend donc dans le salon et on crie :

\- Surprise ! Bon anniversaire !

Il les regardent de ses yeux écarquillés et des larmes de joie coulent le long de ses joues. Minerva est là avec Albus et une énorme banderole avec marqué dessus : Joyeux anniversaire Harry, flotte au-dessus de la table. Il n'arrive pas à dire le moindre mot et va juste enlacer sa grand-mère tant il est ému par cette bonne surprise, loin de se douter que ce n'est pas fini car la fête ne se fera qu'aux alentours de 12 h. Une fois calmé, il s'installe à table et mange un délicieux petit-déjeuner, avant d'ouvrir un paquet que lui remet Albus. Il le déballe tranquillement et sourit en découvrant une nouvelle paire de lunette que le vieil homme a fabriqué pour lui avec une matière spéciale et légère.

Il les met et est bien content d'avoir enfin des lunettes à sa vue et jolies de surcroît. Il peut sentir dedans tous les bons sentiments que le vieil homme a mit dans la fabrication. Il le remercie tandis qu'un second paquet apparaît devant lui. Celui-ci contient un ouvrage sur le vol sur balais et les différents modèles de balais volants. De cette encyclopédie émane un doux parfum de cire de balais qui plaît beaucoup au garçon qui se dépêche d'enlacer les deux sorciers avant d'aller ranger le bouquin.

Ensuite, il se retrouve mystérieusement enfermé dans ses appartements et s'interroge sur la raison de cette attitude étrange de la part de sa entend un peu de bruit et essaye de regarder par la fenêtre sauf que les volets se ferment devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passe en extérieur. Il grogne, un peu frustré puis, plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur Salem suivi de Meredith qui a un bandeau dans les mains. Elle le met sur ses yeux puis le conduit hors de la maison, dans l'immense jardin qui entoure le domaine. Là, il découvre des chapiteaux avec des tables couvertes de nourriture et beaucoup de gens dont la majorité sont des visages connus, mis à part quelques-uns. Il sourit en voyant Arabella Figg mais recule en apercevant la personne qui l'accompagne. Cet homme à un visage couvert de cicatrices, un œil qui part dans tous les sens, des cheveux mi-longs, un grand manteau marron et une jambe de bois. Il lui fait très peur et en reculant, il percute quelqu'un d'autre, se cassant presque la figure. Cependant, des bras passent autour de sa taille pour le remettre debout puis l'homme se met à genoux devant lui pour demander gentiment :

\- Pas de casse gamin ?

\- Non monsieur, répond le garçon avant de regarder celui qui l'a aidé à se relever.

En rencontrant ce regard gris perle, Harry se sent un peu mal à l'aise, le visage lui étant familier. Il l'avait vu dans un livre sur l'histoire de la magie dans les dernières années.

\- Oh mon dieu … Vous êtes Gellert Grindelwald !, dit-il, un peu paniqué. Le pire des mages noirs ayant existé avant …

\- Avant celui qui a tué tes parents. C'est exact. Mais je ne suis plus cet homme-là. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire maintenant, c'est vivre en paix avec les gens que j'aime.

Le garçon bug pendant un instant, sans savoir quoi dire puis s'exclame :

\- Après tout ce que vous avez semez comme destruction parmi les sorciers et les moldus vous croyez que vous méritez la paix ?!

\- Je ne le mérites peut-être pas à tes yeux, mais je ne suis pas venus pour me prendre des brimades de la part d'un gamin qui ne sait rien de moi à part ce qu'il a lue dans les livres, répond très calmement Gellert que Meredith observe avec grande attention.

\- Vous êtes venu pour quoi alors ? Terminer ce que Voldemort a commencé ?

\- Je suis simplement là pour toi et ma petite-fille. Je ne te veux aucun mal et si cette chose qui se donne le titre de mage noire devait revenir, je lui ferais regretter ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Votre petite-fille ? Mais … Vous … Dans les histoires …

\- Il ne faut pas toujours croire tout ce que disent les livres jeune garçon. Tu es ami avec elle, nous avons le même sang et je ne blesserais pas quelqu'un à qui elle tient. Jamais !

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est … Meredith ?!

\- Tu as trouvé. Tu es un petit malin Harry. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander si tu peux me faire confiance, je sais que tu te fieras plus à elle qu'à moi.

Il se tourne donc vers son amie et l'interroge du regard. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air ravi des cachotterie qu'elle lui a fait concernant sa famille et se demande ce qu'elle a put dissimuler d'autre. Elle lui sourit doucement puis elle déclare sur un ton posé et doux :

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de mon grand-père, il est sincère et je t'ai parlé de lui déjà. Sauf que je n'ai pas précisé son nom parce que je craignais un peu ta réaction. Je ne voulais pas que tu me déteste…

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Mery, j'aurais seulement voulu que tu me le dises clairement. Qu'est-ce que tu as omis d'autre ?

Elle lui explique en détaille son histoire alors que la fête se poursuit tranquillement, un calme étrange entourant les deux enfants. Puis, lorsque le récit est terminé, Harry devient un peu plus joyeux et profite pleinement de l'événement, discutant avec tous les invités et profitant de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il en a de vrai et il doit admettre que même celui de l'ex mage-noir a quelque chose de très spécial et appréciable. Son préféré cependant reste celui venant de la part de Meredith, Drago et des elfes de maison. Il s'agit d'une chaîne en or à laquelle pend un médaillon en forme de loup qui hurle et il peut sentir la magie présente à l'intérieur même s'il ignore ce qu'elle peut faire. Il remercie beaucoup ses amis et les autres pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait puis va enlacer sa grand-mère qui lui demande :

\- Tu aimes bien tes paquets et la fête surprise mon petit chéri ?

\- Oui beaucoup grand-mère ! Mais tu sais, mon plus beau cadeau, c'est toi. Le fait que tu sois venue.

Un tendre sourire naît sur les joues de la vieille dame et elle embrasse son petit-fils sur le front en lui disant avec grande douceur :

\- Tu mérites tout cela Harry. Tes parents seraient heureux de savoir que tu es en sécurité et à l'aise maintenant. Tu es aussi un cadeau, pour moi.

\- Merci mamie. Je t'aime tu sais.

\- Je sais mon trésor, je sais, murmure-t-elle au creux de son oreille en caressant ses cheveux noirs toujours aussi indisciplinés, comme l'étaient ceux de James.

Elle sourit en se rappelant des farces de ce jeune étudiant si brillant et se demande dans quelle maison va atterrir le garçon et ce qu'il deviendra plus tard. Comme beaucoup de gens présents en ce moment sur le domaine des Dumbledore, elle s'interroge plus que jamais sur l'avenir de cet enfant et la façon dont elle va s'y prendre pour le protéger même quand elle devra être à l'école.

Seulement, pour le moment, elle compte bien le laisser profiter un maximum de ses années tranquilles et le regarde s'épanouir auprès de ses meilleurs amis. Elle sent sa poitrine se gonfler de bonheur en le voyant si insouciant et libre, à courir dans le jardin. Elle observe également les autres personnes autour et ce dit que Voldemort n'aura qu'à bien se tenir si jamais il avait la folie de venir car la puissance de frappe rien que dans ce domaine est largement au-dessus de la sienne.


	13. Chapter 13

Intervention:

\- Bonjour bonjour, chantonne joyeusement une voix masculine assez aiguë. Aujourd'hui nous vous présentons un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de Meredith, centré sur les craintes de notre petite protégée. Nous espérons que cela vous plaira et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture. Maintenant les élèves, Wingardium Leviosa s'il vous plaît !

\- Oui Professeur !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Angoisse enfantine.

Une porte s'ouvre doucement dans une maison silencieuse et une petite voix appelle :

\- Papa ?

Des frottements de tissus, indiquant que quelqu'un s'est mit en mouvement sur le canapé du salon, précèdent une voix grave dans laquelle on peut sentir la sagesse de l'homme qui demande :

\- Qu'y as-t-il mon ange ?

Des petits pas s'approchent de lui puis la même voix qu'au début demande :

\- Tu étais dans quelle maison quand tu es allé étudier à Poudlard ?

\- À Serpentard.

\- Comment elle était ta répartition ? J'angoisse pour la mienne ... Je voudrais savoir comment ça s'est passé pour toi.

La petite fille âgée de presque onze ans vient juste de sortir du lit et regarde son père avec une mine tellement anxieuse qu'il se lève de son fauteuil. Il se place à sa hauteur et la serre dans ses bras avant de lui dire:

\- Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

\- Mais et si je ne vais pas à Serpentard … Tu seras fâché contre moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non mon ange. On ne juge pas un sorcier à sa maison, on le juge à ses actes, comme le dirait sûrement mon ami Albus s'il était avec nous aujourd'hui.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ? J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en étudiant moi, dit-elle en riant.

\- Avec plaisir. Viens t'asseoir, dit-il en souriant, délaissant le livre qu'il avait dans les mains.

Une fois que sa fille est bien installée à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule, il commence à raconter :

\- C'était il y a longtemps, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Mes parents m'ont emmené à la gare de King's Cross. Je suis monté dans le Poudlard Express qui nous a tous emmené à la gare de Pré-au-lard. De là, nous avons pris les barques afin de gagner Poudlard en flottant sur le lac qui borde l'école, puis une fois là-bas, le directeur adjoint de l'établissement nous a demandé d'attendre devant la grande porte fermant la Grande-Salle où se tiennent les repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est revenu nous chercher. On m'avait vanté la beauté de cette salle durant mon enfance, mais la voir de mes yeux est longtemps resté mon souvenir le plus précieux. Le ciel magique était impressionnant et il y avait tellement de monde que je ne savais plus où poser le regard. Et puis les élèves devant moi se sont arrêtés d'un coup, j'ai faillis me casser la figure mais un autre garçon m'a empêché de me ridiculiser dès le premier jour.

L'enfant laisse échapper un rire mélodieux tandis qu'elle imagine son père, en plus jeune, sauvé de justesse du ridicule par un autre élève. Elle aurait bien aimé voir ça. Il attend qu'elle se calme un peu, ce qui lui prend pas mal de temps, tant elle trouve la chose amusante. Les larmes aux yeux, elle finit par se calmer puis fait signe à son père de continuer :

\- Ensuite, j'ai suivis les regards des autres enfants, tous posés sur un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Quand mon nom a été annoncé, je suis allé m'asseoir sur le tabouret en bois et une voix a commencé à me parler dans ma tête.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un Slughorn à répartir. Tu as de bonnes qualités jeune homme. Tu es fidèle en amitié, tu pourrais donc aller à Poufsouffle. Mais je vois aussi une grande ambition digne de la maison Serpentard. J'imagine qu'en temps que sang-pur, tu sera mieux à … »

Il y eut alors un temps de pause pendant lequel j'ai pensé à ma famille, et j'ai demandé :

« Envois moi à Serpentard s'il te plaît choixpeau. »

Puis, la minute suivante, il s'est exclamé :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Je suis donc allé à la table des verts et argents qui m'ont applaudi et accueillit avec joie parmi eux et je me suis très bien intégré.

\- Il étaient sympas tes camarades de classe ?, demande l'enfant alors qu'il vient de finir son récit.

\- Cela dépendait des gens. Mais malgré tout, ma scolarité s'est déroulée sans accrocs et à la fin de mes études on m'a fait remarquer que je faisais honneur à ma maison sans pour autant être du genre vicieux comme la plupart de mes camarades.

La petite reste silencieuse un instant avant de dire :

\- Le choixpeau a pris ta préférence en compte alors ? C'est trop cool ça !

\- Oui, dit-il en souriant. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre de ce moment. Si tu veux absolument aller à Serpentard ou dans une autre maison que celle que le choixpeau te propose, tu peux toujours essayer de lui faire changer d'avis.

\- J'essayerais de m'en rappeler à ce moment-là papa. Et maman ? Elle est allée où ?

\- À Serdaigle. Tu lui demandera de te raconter quand elle passera ce soir.

\- D'accord ! Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

\- Un petit tour sur un balais ?

\- OUI ! SUPER !

Le vieil homme rit puis ils sortent dans le jardin et s'envolent tous deux dans les airs. Un peu plus tard, alors que le duo fait encore des acrobaties dans les airs, ils voient arriver Poppy et atterrissent doucement à côté d'elle. Elle leur sourit, la joie de retrouver sa famille fait pétiller ses yeux bleus et elle enlace tendrement sa fille avant d'embrasser son mari. L'enfant sourit, pas du tout mal à l'aise, après tout elle est habituée depuis le temps.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne journée mes amours ? leur demande-t-elle une fois qu'ils sont tous les trois rentrés dans la maison, emportant avec eux les balais.

\- Bien sûr, même si elle aurait été encore meilleure si tu avais pu être avec nous chérie, déclare Horace avec un sourire tendre sur le visage.

\- Tu es flatteur mon amour, dit Poppy en souriant.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'appréciais pas, renchérit Horace en riant. Je te connais.

Sa femme rit puis demande à leur fille de se préparer pour le repas car elle a invité un collègue pour le dîner. Meredith se dépêche de faire ce que sa mère lui a demandé tandis que Horace demande :

\- Qui as-tu invité ce soir chérie ?

\- C'est Filius. Il s'est disputé avec Pomona alors j'ai pensé que cela lui ferait du bien de passer du temps avec nous pour se changer les idées.

\- Je vois, j'espère que cela lui fera du bien. Et puis, comme ça il pourra lui aussi rassurer la petite concernant la répartition à Poudlard.

\- Comment ça ? Elle est inquiète à ce sujet ?

Horace lui raconte alors la conversation qu'il a eu avec leur fille avant son arrivée et Poppy dit :

\- Quand elle aura eu les points de vue de membres de chacune des maisons de Poudlard, je suis sûre qu'elle n'aura plus aucune crainte.

\- Je souhaite que tu aies raison mon amour. Je vais demander aux elfes de maisons qu'ils prévoient un couvert supplémentaire, déclare Horace avant de se rendre en cuisine tandis que sa femme monte se préparer.

Lorsque tout est prêt, un bruit dans la cheminée annonce l'arrivée de l'invité, accueilli à sa sortie par la mine réjouie de Meredith, qui mise au parfum par sa mère au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Filius et sa femme, ne mentionne pas l'absence de Pomona. Le petit homme sourit en voyant la jeune fille si heureuse et il lui fait la bise avant de demander :

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée Mery ?

\- Oui tonton Fil, répond-elle en souriant. Papa m'a raconté sa répartition et ensuite on a volé sur les balais, puis maman est rentrée à la maison.

\- Je vois. Tu t'es bien amusée alors, dit-il avec un doux sourire.

\- Oui, répond Meredith en souriant. Et toi tu es allé dans qu'elle maison ?

\- J'ai fais ma scolarité avec ta mère. Mais le choixpeau a hésité avec Gryffondor.

\- Tu me raconterais ta répartition tonton ?

\- Avec plaisir Mery, répond Filius, incapable de résister face au sourire radieux de l'enfant. Nous allons juste attendre que ta mère nous rejoigne, comme ça nous pourrons nous relayer.

\- D'accord tonton, répond la jeune fille en souriant.

Horace les rejoint à ce moment là et lance un sort aux habits de son invité afin qu'il ne soit plus recouvert de suie.

\- Merci Horace, dit ce dernier en ôtant sa veste, récupérée par l'un des elfes de maison qui la range dans la penderie de l'entrée.

Le petit homme suit alors le duo Slughorn à la salle à manger où Poppy les attends puis, ils s'installent tous à table et commencent à discuter, le temps que les elfes de maison terminent de préparer le repas. Le sujet de la répartition et remit sur le tapis et Filius en souriant, raconte :

\- C'était la folie à la gare de King's Cross. Je ne me rappelle même plus le nombre de fois où les moldus m'ont regardé de travers à cause de ma petite taille, ni celui où je me suis retrouvé étalé par terre de tout mon long. Même après avoir passé le mur avec mon chariot, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas me faire renverser par les autres enfants. C'est grâce à ta mère que je suis arrivé indemne dans le train. Après une énième chute, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à me relever.

\- Je crois bien que c'est ça qui a scellé notre amitié Filius, dit Poppy en souriant.

Le petit homme acquiesce avant de continuer son récit :

\- Poppy s'est présentée, puis elle m'a aidé à monter mes valises dans le train et nous avons partagé un wagon tous les deux. On a discuté pendant tout le trajet avant de nous séparer pour enfiler nos robes de sorcier. Ensuite, comme à chaque rentrée des premières années, nous avons navigué sur le lac noir dans des barques et nous avons tous été ébahis par la beauté du château. Nous avons été accueillis par le professeur de métamorphose, qui était donc Dumbledore à l'époque et il nous a conduit à la grande salle. J'ai été fasciné par le plafond magique sur lequel j'avais lu quelques petites choses car déjà à 11 ans, j'étais passionné par les divers sortilèges.

\- Je me rappelle que tu gardais les yeux rivés sur le plafond tout en avançant et j'ai du te tenir pour éviter que tu tombes devant tout le monde. Ensuite nous nous sommes rassemblés près du professeur et tu as finis par être appelé, déclare Poppy.

\- Oui, j'étais très nerveux, dit Filius, mais je me suis assis sur le tabouret et le choixpeau a commencé à parler dans ma tête. Il a longuement hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle avant d'annoncer d'une voix forte et claire :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

J'ai rejoint les bleus et argents en souriant à Poppy que je voyais concentrée sur l'un des professeurs. J'ai donc demandé à un élève plus âgé de qui il s'agissait. Il m'a répondus que c'était le directeur de Serpentard, Horace Slughorn. Et Poppy était déjà en adoration devant lui. La su-nommée rougit puis elle dit :

\- J'avais regardé tous les enseignants de l'école. Mais, il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui m'a attirée, encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'était. En tout cas je n'ai jamais oublié le sourire qu'il m'a lancé avant que mon nom ne soit appelé. Je me suis installée sur le tabouret comme tant d'autres avant moi et j'ai entendu le choixpeau me parler :

« Tu es passionnée par tout ce qui touche aux soins des autres, aux plantes, et tu es du genre loyale. Tu pourrais trouver ta place à Poufsouffle. Cependant, je sens aussi chez toi, un immense désir d'apprendre, donc, malgré l'intérêt étrange que tu porte à un enseignant de Serpentard où tu pourrais aussi aller car tu es rusée, je vais t'envoyer à SERDAIGLE ! »

Je me suis alors dirigé vers la table qu'avait gagné Filius, le coeur battant car je sentais le regard d'Horace dans mon dos et je me suis installé aux côtés de celui qui depuis lors a été mon meilleur ami et confident.

\- Et qui l'est encore, ajoute Filius en souriant. J'ai été le seul à comprendre immédiatement ce que tu ressentais pour Horace. Ton regard était pétillant, et tu étais la seule à ne pas prêter attention à ceux qui disaient que c'était quelqu'un dont il fallait se méfier.

\- Mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes, déclare Poppy en enlaçant son mari qui n'a rien dit de tout l'échange. Et franchement, les mauvaises langues je m'en fichais, à l'époque, je me souviens que je l'ai souvent défendu devant les élèves d'autres maisons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé en voyant maman pour la première fois ?, demande Meredith à son père tandis que l'elfe de maison vient juste de déposer le repas sur la table.

\- Eh bien, je l'ai trouvée très jolie et intéressante, j'aurais aimé qu'elle se retrouve à Serpentard mais finalement elle était mieux à Serdaigle, déclare Horace en souriant avant que tout le monde ne se mette à manger le dîner.

Quelques jours après le dîner avec Filius, la famille Slughorn attend l'arrivée de sa femme, sensée passer pour renflouer le stock d'ingrédients d'Horace. Pomona Flitwick arrive en transplanant devant la grille de la demeure, et est conduite auprès de ses amis par un elfe de maison. Horace l'accueille avec le sourire tandis que Meredith dort encore et que Poppy est en train de coudre. C'est un dimanche matin, il est donc normal que l'enfant profite de ce jour pour dormir.

\- Ah Pomona ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt en ce dernier jour de la semaine, dit le vieux sorcier avec un air enjoué.

\- Je sais Horace, mais il fallait vraiment que je sortes du château, déclare-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Il s'est encore passé quelque chose avec Filius ?, demande Horace en affichant une expression trahissant son inquiétude, bien qu'il essaye de la masquer.

\- Eh bien, nous nous expliqués tous les deux à propos de la dernière fois, et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne chose que je lui laisse du temps pour y penser avant que notre fils ne vienne nous voir. Il va nous présenter sa petite-amie du moment et c'était justement le sujet de notre dispute, explique la sorcière qui semble vraiment avoir besoin de parler de cela avec quelqu'un n'étant pas directement concerné. Je suis désolée de t'embêter avec ça …

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis ton ami non ? Je suis là pour t'aider, déclare Horace en souriant avant de la serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante et apaisante.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Meredith les trouves quelques minutes plus tard, une fois sortie de sa chambre, prête à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Papa ? Tatie Pom' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demande l'enfant, pas encore tout à fait bien réveillée, et curieuse de savoir pourquoi sa tante de coeur pleure.

\- Ce n'est rien Mery, dit Pomona en séchant rapidement ses larmes avant de se détacher d'Horace qui s'avance vers sa fille et lui demande :

\- Bien dormi princesse aux bois dormant ?

\- Oui papa, même si ça n'a pas duré 100 ans, répond Meredith amusée que son père face toujours cette référence à son conte moldu préféré.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais moi pendant si longtemps ? demande le sorcier, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Je me serais ennuyé.

\- Mais non ! Il y a maman aussi, dit Meredith en riant tandis que dans la cuisine, un elfe de maison prépare le petit-déjeuner de « la jeune maîtresse Slughorn ».

Horace sourit à sa fille qui câline sa tante avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir avec elle et lui demande :

\- Comment elle était ta répartition Tatie Pom' ?

\- Eh bien comme celle de beaucoup d'autres tu sais, répond Pomona en souriant, calmée par la présence de la jeune fille qui sera bientôt parmi ses élèves.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ?, demande la jeune fille insistante.

Devant l'enthousiasme de sa nièce de coeur, Pomona ne peut résister et raconte :

\- Lorsque je suis arrivée dans la grande salle avec les autres, je marchais juste derrière Filius. J'étais moins nerveuse et maladroite que lui cela dit. Je n'ai pas manqué de me casser la figure plus de 15 fois en seulement quelques mètres. Enfin bref, j'ai surtout observé les professeurs ainsi que la disposition de la salle. J'ai tout de suite repéré le choixpeau qui a poussé sa chansonnette.

En voyant l'air perplexe de la jeune fille, Pomona lui explique qu'à chaque rentrée le choixpeau chante les valeurs des différentes maisons et d'autres choses en fonction de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'année précédente, puis elle poursuit :

\- Lorsque mon nom a été prononcé par Dumbledore, je me suis avancée et assise sur le tabouret avec détermination. Le choixpeau m'a dit :

« Tu es quelqu'un des très loyal, l'amitié compte plus à tes yeux que le savoir même si tu es quelqu'un qui aime apprendre et qui ne manque pas de courage. Je t'envoies donc sans hésitation à POUFSOUFFLE ! »

J'étais ravie et je me suis rendue à la table des jaunes et noirs en souriant. Une fois assise à table, j'ai observé les élèves qui sont passés après moi et Filius est sorti du lot. Il avait dans les yeux une lueur qui ne brillait pas dans les yeux des autres et tout comme lorsque j'ai vu Poppy et Minerva par la suite, j'ai su que l'on s'entendrait bien ensemble.

Ce récit fait beaucoup sourire Meredith, bien qu'il a été bien plus court que celui de sa mère et de Filius. Ensuite, Pomona du partir et la jeune fille se dit tout en petit-déjeunant :

« La répartition est à la source de beaucoup plus de choses que l'on ne peut se l'imaginer en étant un spectateur extérieur. »

Plusieurs jours après ça, alors qu'elle est chez sa marraine pendant une absence de son père, Meredith est en proie à d'affreux cauchemars et se réveille en hurlant, attirant Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore et Harry dans sa chambre. La sorcière s'assoit au bord du lit de la jeune fille tandis que le jeune garçon l'enlace pour la réconforter.

\- Tout va bien Mery, tu es en sécurité avec nous. Calme-toi et raconte-nous ce que tu as vu, dit doucement Albus en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant tandis que sa femme se joint à l'étreinte de son petit-fils qui est toujours très protecteur vis-à-vis de Meredith.

Celle-ci prend une profonde inspiration puis raconte d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

\- C'est la répartition, le choixpeau n'a pas pu me répartir et tout le monde se moquait de moi et puis papa ne voulait plus me voir.

\- Cela n'arrivera jamais, déclare Albus. Le choixpeau existe depuis près d'un millénaire et jamais un élève n'a été réparti nul part.

\- Ah bon ? Même pas quand tu as fais ta rentrée ? demande Harry qui a été très attentif et dont les yeux sont pétillants de curiosité comme ceux de son amie, un peu plus calme maintenant.

\- En effet, répond le mage en souriant.

\- Racontes- moi ! Tu es allé dans quelle maison ? Serdaigle ou Gryffondor sûrement, dit Meredith enthousiaste à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur le célèbre vieil homme.

\- Je suis allé à Gryffondor, tout comme ta marraine, bien qu'elle a été Chapeauflou, répond Albus.

La jeune fille demande alors à Minerva :

\- Il a hésité entre quelles maisons ?

\- Celles que tu a suggéré pour mon mari, répond la vieille dame en souriant.

\- Je t'imaginais bien dans ces deux maisons aussi, déclare sa filleule.

\- Ces maisons vous vont très bien à tous les deux grand-mère, commente Harry. Mais, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier pendant vos répartitions ?

\- Non, répond Albus, du moins pas pour moi.

\- Moi si, je suis tombée sous le charme de mon professeur de métamorphose à ce moment-là, répond Minerva en souriant, les yeux pétillants.

\- Du coup tu as eu un coup de foudre pour ton prof comme maman avec mon père ?, demande Meredith, très intéressée.

\- C'est exactement ça. Quand j'y repenses, je me sens toute guillerette. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas remarqué l'attention particulière qu'il me portait, explique Minerva. Il a toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin ainsi que mes camarades de maisons qui se sont montrés dignes des valeurs de Gryffondor : courage, loyauté et force.

\- Je trouves ça super romantique, déclare Meredith. En plus vous former un couple bien assortis !

\- Merci Mery, dit le duo avant de proposer aux deux enfants de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux ce qu'elle accepte avec plaisir.

Maintenant qu'elle a entendu les avis de personnes provenant des différentes maisons de Poudlard, Meredith s'inquiète beaucoup moins concernant sa répartition et profite du temps la séparant de sa première rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Quant à Harry, il est simplement heureux d'avoir entendu cette anecdote et il comprend mieux pourquoi ils s'entendent tous les deux si bien. Il espère qu'un jour il sera aussi bien avec quelqu'un et pourra raconter ainsi des histoires à des jeunes gens.


	14. Chapter 14

Intervention:

\- Bonjour à tous, voilà enfin le chapitre où tous les enfants que vous avez déjà rencontré vont faire leur rentrée. Pour rappel de notre toute première intervention, l'âge de certains personnages ont été modifiés, dont celui de Luna Lovegood qui a donc le même âge que Harry, Drago, Mery et les autres. Aujourd'hui vous apprendrez de nouvelles choses un peu comme si vous alliez dans mon école avec eux mais surtout sur le passé de notre petite Meredith.

\- Doucement Albus, tu vas les spoiler à force les lecteurs ! Va manger tes bonbons au citron !

\- Mais... Gil...

\- Pas de mais ! TU te tais et tu les laisse lire nom de dieu !

Un gros silence s'ensuit.

\- Ah c'est mieux. Bon, bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le jour J.

A l'approche de la rentrée scolaire, qui marquera le début de la scolarité de Meredith et des autres à Poudlard, en Août 1991 plus précisément, toute la famille et les amis font route au chemin de traverse après réception de la lettre dans laquelle figure la liste du matériel nécessaire pour les cours. La jeune fille avance dans la rue commerçante en tenant la main de son père et de l'autre sa lettre que lui a apporté sa marraine. Elle la relit encore une fois pour être sûre de ne rien oublier :

« Chaque élève de première année devra se procurer le matériel suivant :

\- Plusieurs uniformes

\- Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

\- Un chapeau pointu (noir)

\- Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

\- Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

\- Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette (cours d'Enchantements)

\- Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

\- Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé (cours de Métamorphose)

\- Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

\- Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron

\- Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

\- Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble

\- 1 baguette magique

\- 1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

\- 1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

\- 1 télescope

\- 1 balance en cuivre

\- 1 Animal domestique, soit un chat, un hibou, un rat, ou un crapaud. »

Elle a déjà les livres, dont un est dédicacé par son auteur depuis pas mal de temps, tandis que pour l'animal, elle a décidé d'emmener Salem, son chat de trois ans, avec elle. C'est plus pour le reste qu'elle est là car elle ne peut pas emmener le matériel de potion qu'elle a chez elle, ce dernier étant trop avancé pour son âge. Ils commencent par aller chez Madame Guipure où ils rencontrent Harry et Drago qui font aussi leurs essayages pour la rentrée. Ils discutent un moment, au grand dam de la couturière qui n'apprécie pas spécialement les bavardages.

Cependant, elle ne dit rien, surtout à cause de la présence de Lucius Malfoy et d'Horace Slughorn. Elle préfère éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec les sangs-purs bien qu'elle a aussi remarqué le fait que Minerva McGonagall n'est pas loin dans la boutique et qui parcourt les rayons en attendant que son petit-fils ait terminé. Lorsque ceci est fait, ils vont tous acheter le reste du matos demandé, notamment pour les potions et l'Astronomie. Ensuite, alors que sa grand-mère fait un peu de lèche vitrine, Harry se rend chez

Ollivander afin de s'acheter une baguette. Le jeune garçon examine la boutique avec intérêt et curiosité, attendant que le vendeur arrive. Le vieil homme surgit des profondeurs de la boutique et examine le garçon du regard avant de dire :

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin Monsieur Potter. Je vous attendais bien plus tôt.

\- Tout le monde me connaît par ici on dirait…

\- Oui, c'est compréhensible compte tenu de ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour cela. La première baguette magique d'un sorcier. Je me souviens très bien quand vos parents sont venus acheter les leurs. Ils sont devenus de très grands sorciers. Je vais me baser sur ce que je leur avais vendus pour essayer de déterminer qu'elle baguette pourrait vous choisir.

\- Vous voulez dire que depuis le temps vous…

\- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. Y compris de celle qui vous a laissé votre cicatrice. Ce qui me fait penser que peut-être…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et se rend dans les rayons plus anciens de sa boutique. Il rejoint Harry avec un étui en main et présente au garçon une baguette en houx de 27 cm 5 de long et avec une plume de phénix en guise de coeur. Le garçon se saisit de l'objet et aucun dégât n'est fait à la boutique contrairement à des essais d'autres sorciers avant lui. Une espèce d'aura dorée entoure le bois et Ollivander dit :

\- C'est très curieux qu'elle vous ait choisit. Bien que cela ne me surprenne pas vraiment.

\- En quoi est-ce étrange monsieur ?

\- La jumelle de cette baguette est celle qui vous a laissé la marque sur votre front. L'oiseau qui a fourni la plume de votre baguette n'en avait donné qu'une seule autre qui a été utilisée pour la fabrication de la baguette de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

\- Je comprends mieux monsieur Ollivander. Combien je vous dois ?, demande Harry alors que Meredith entre en compagnie de son père.

\- Ce sera 7 galions, répond le fabriquant avant de saluer les nouveaux venus.

Le jeune garçon paya sa baguette puis partit rejoindre sa grand-mère qui lui présente Hedwige, une Harfang des neiges qui sera son animal de compagnie pour Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, à la boutique de baguettes magiques, Meredith fixe le vieux fabriquant qui essaie de déterminer qui étaient ses parents. Il réfléchit longuement avant de dire :

\- Je me souviens de votre père mademoiselle Slughorn. Il était venu ici il y a bien longtemps, avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, Dimitri Grindelwald. Ce garçon était très spécial et vous l'êtes aussi, indéniablement. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, il y a quelques années, j'ai vendu une baguette à quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas dit son nom. Vous lui ressemblez un peu, votre attitude plutôt fière et pourtant respectueuse avec un poil de distance. Il était venu accompagné de Madame Rosmerta. Je me trompe en disant qu'il s'agissait certainement de votre grand-père ?

La jeune fille se fige en dévisageant le vieil homme, ignorant si elle doit ou non répondre à cette question indiscrète et dangereuse surtout pour la sécurité de Gellert Grindelwald.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas le dénoncer. Il a été très correct avec moi et je trouve qu'il a bien assez payé pour ce qu'il a fait. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour discuter que vous êtes là.

\- En effet, je voudrais acheter ma première baguette monsieur, déclare l'enfant une fois remise du choc causé par la révélation que son père ait fait ses études à Poudlard et que le vieil homme ait réussi à reconnaître Gellert malgré le fait qu'il était sous polynectar.

Garrick Ollivander sourit doucement à la jeune fille puis en se remémorant quel genre de baguette il a vendu au père de Meredith, il s'enfonce dans l'arrière-boutique où il se rend très rarement. Il revient auprès de sa jeune cliente et lui présente une baguette qu'elle examine du regard, troublée par l'aspect de son bois bien plus clair que toutes les autres qu'elle a vu auparavant.

\- Elle est en bois de chêne blanc qui est un bois loyal, exigeant force, courage et fidélité de la part de son sorcier et s'associe bien aux sorciers dotés d'une puissante intuition et d'une grande affinité avec la nature, explique le fabricant en voyant l'expression interrogative de la jeune fille. Merlin avait une baguette de ce genre lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard.

\- Je pense que ça me corresponds plutôt bien, mais il y a quoi à l'intérieur ?

\- Eh bien mon ancêtre qui a fabriqué ceci mentionne un cheveu d'elfe et une écaille de dragon. Elle fait 29 cm de long et est plutôt fine et adaptée aux sortilèges élégants et raffinés ainsi qu'à la magie de soin. J'ignore cependant pourquoi il a employé un tel mélange pour former le coeur de cette baguette. Vous voulez l'essayer quand même ?

\- Oui, elle est aussi mystérieuse que moi, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, dit Meredith avant de se saisir du manche de l'objet avec précaution.

Une douce mélodie jaillit de la baguette et une brise printanière et parfumée tourne autour de la jeune fille qui sourit.

\- Eh bien, elle est parfaite pour vous mademoiselle. Prenez-en bien soin, elle est unique comme toutes les autres baguettes, mais elle est très particulière. Vous ferez de très belles choses avec elle.

\- Merci monsieur Ollivander, dit-elle avant de payer puis de quitter la boutique avec son père.

Horace se pose beaucoup de questions sur ce que peut bien impliquer cet étrange coeur de baguette pour sa fille mais il ne dit rien. Il sait bien que pour le moment elle est bien plus préoccupée par le fait que jamais Albus ou quiconque d'autre, ne lui a dit que son père biologique ait étudié à Poudlard. Elle se demande si son grand-père est au courant et hésite à lui en parler, de peur que sa réaction soit bien plus excessive que la sienne qui lui dirait de casser le nez du directeur de l'école. Elle décide d'en parler d'abord à son parrain par alliance afin d'avoir des explications à donner à Gellert puis elle va lui rendre visite en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette.

Quand elle arrive dans le bureau du sorcier, elle fait la connaissance de la chouette d'Harry qui est perchée aux côtés de Fumseck. Elle caresse doucement les deux animaux en attendant que son parrain par alliance ne se montre. Il le fait quelques instants plus tard et elle lui jette un regard noir, ce qui interpelle le sorcier qui n'a pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Meredith ? demandes-t-il avec un air inquiet.

\- Tu as encore fait des cachotteries ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que mon père était élève ici ?!

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé… Et puis, comment tu as su ?

\- C'est monsieur Ollivander qui me l'a appris quand je suis allée acheter ma baguette.

\- Je suis désolé Mery… Je pensais que tu savais…

\- Il était comment ? demandes-t-elle en s'installant dans un fauteuil devant le bureau du directeur.

\- Dimitri me faisait penser à Gellert et il m'a toujours détesté pour ce que j'ai fait à son père.

Malgré tout, il était un excellent élève. Ses matières de prédilections étaient les soins aux créatures magiques et les potions. Il a été élève au sein de la maison Serdaigle et prenait ses études très à coeur, ne laissant personne le rabaisser ou insulter son nom.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, à la recherche de questions à poser au vieil homme puis demande :

\- Physiquement, il ressemblait à quoi ? Il était bon en vol ? Est-ce que tu as des clichés de lui ? Il avait des dons particuliers ? Sa baguette était faite de quoi ?

\- Oh la doucement ! Une question à la fois ma petite.

\- Désolée… C'est juste que je sais si peu de choses sur lui…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, dit-il avec un doux sourire. Alors, ton père était roux et il avait les mêmes yeux que Gellert. Il avait un corps d'athlète qui faisait tourner les têtes de toutes les étudiantes mais il en avait pas grand-chose à faire tant il était concentré sur ses études.

Il s'arrête de parler un court instant afin que Meredith puisse s'imaginer comment était son père puis il reprend tranquillement :

\- Il était très doué en vol bien qu'il préférait rester les pieds sur terre. Je n'ai que très peu de clichés de lui mais si tu le souhaites je pourrais me renseigner auprès de personnes qui étaient de sa promotion, il avait beaucoup d'amis. Il avait des dons avec les animaux et les soins quant à sa baguette… Eh bien… Elle était en chêne rouge, ce qui la rendait idéale pour le duel. Ce bois aime les sorciers rapides, et convient parfaitement à ceux qui ont l'esprit vif et adaptable. Je ne suis pas sûr du coeur qu'il y avait dedans mais je crois que c'était un cheveu d'elfe. Elle était assez longue 23 cm et flexible.

\- Je vois, tu pourrais me donner des photos déjà maintenant ? J'aimerais pouvoir les montrer à grand-père. Il sera certainement fâché contre toi d'ailleurs…

Albus acquiesce, sachant que la jeune fille est dans le vrai et commence à fouiller son bureau pour trouver ce qu'elle lui a demandé. Il lui remet quelques clichés animés puis elle le remercie avant de partir voir Gellert qui résiste difficilement à son envie de casser la tête à son meilleur ami en apprenant qu'il lui avait caché des infos sur son fils. Il ne se calme que grâce à la présence apaisante de sa compagne et de sa petite-fille. Celle-ci part une fois certaine qu'il ne fera rien d'inconsidéré puis elle rentre chez elle, prenant le temps d'examiner les photos avec attention avant de les ranger soigneusement dans un album. Elle est très contente de savoir enfin à quoi son père biologique ressemble et se demande s'il est encore en vie quelque part. Elle songe à aller poser quelques questions à Bathilda Tourdesac mais elle sait qu'elle doit se préparer pour la rentrée en priorité. Elle commence donc, à contrecœur, à potasser quelques bouquins pour éviter de se ridiculiser dès le premier jour de classe. Elle espère qu'elle saura suivre les traces de ceux de sa famille qui l'ont précédée sur les bancs de Poudlard et de ne pas les décevoir.

Une fois le grand jour arrivé, elle se rend à King's Cross en compagnie de son père et des Malfoy, ravie de faire le chemin en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Ils attendent Harry un moment avant de monter dans le train avec lui. Drago est accosté par des sangs-purs qu'il déteste mais va avec eux quand même, juste pour être sûr qu'ils ne fassent pas de mal à Harry qui lui était en train de vérifier que ses bagages soient bien dans le train, et surtout que sa chouette aille bien.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Harry est finalement revenu au wagon, Meredith décide d'aller voir ce que fabrique Drago. Elle le trouve avec les deux gros lourdauds qu'elle déteste et les voit en train de maltraiter une jolie blonde avec un air un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Avec l'aide de son ami, elle parvient à repousser les garçons, Crabe et Goyle puis ils vont dans un autre wagon afin que la jeune fille puisse se remettre de ses émotions. Ils apprennent qu'elle s'appelle Luna Lovegood et les deux filles sympathisent immédiatement. Meredith apprécie le côté étrange et unique de la blonde, tandis que cette dernière voit en sa nouvelle amie quelque chose de mystérieux mais spécial. Ils apprennent diverses choses sur eux tous et sont bien tranquilles jusqu'à ce que le duo de lourdauds passe la porte de leur wagon et les convainquent d'aller voir Harry avec eux.

Ils trouvent le garçon en compagnie d'un rouquin et Drago a du mal à ne pas être médisant envers lui mais il est trop ravi de pouvoir discuter un peu avec Harry qu'il s'en fout du roux qui le fusille du regard. Ensuite, une fille aux longs cheveux un peu crépus passe la tête dans leur wagon pour savoir s'ils ont vu un crapaud. Personne n'en a vu mais elle profite de l'occasion pour saluer Harry dont elle a beaucoup entendu parler, avant de retourner à la chasse au crapaud. Le reste du voyage se passe heureusement sans problèmes et les jeunes sortent du train tous ensembles, en uniforme, quand ils arrivent à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Avec Hagrid, ils empruntent les barques pour traverser le lac noir et ils arrivent devant le château dans lequel ils sont guidés par le garde-chasse.

Elle a souvent imaginé sa rentrée à Poudlard mais même les récits qu'elle a entendu ainsi que les rares passages dans l'école pour voir son parrain par alliance ne l'ont pas préparée à ça. Le château et ce qu'il s'y passe lui donne l'impression d'avoir enfin véritablement trouvé sa place. Alors qu'elle avance dans les couloirs en compagnie de Luna et Drago avec derrière eux ces larbins et devant Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat, elle sent sa magie s'agiter joyeusement. Soudain, la marche s'arrête et la voix de sa marraine raisonne dans le couloir :

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va commencer dans quelques instants mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan.

Elle jauge un instant du regard les nouveaux élèves, pour voir s'ils sont attentifs, puis reprend :

\- Pendant votre scolarité, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles, votre maison en perdra. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Son regard s'attarde un instant sur Meredith et un léger sourire naît sur le visage strict de Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe de Poudlard en plus d'être responsable des Gryffondors. Ensuite, elle entre dans la grande salle afin de prévenir le directeur de l'arrivée des premières années mais aussi de terminer quelques préparatifs pour la répartition. En l'absence de l'enseignante, les élèves commencent à papoter entre eux et Drago vient voir Harry en compagnie de Luna et Meredith. Le jeune survivant est ravi de revoir les jeunes filles et le sang-pur bien qu'ils se soient déjà parlé durant le voyage.

Malgré ce que Ron a pu dire sur les Malfoy, il prend en considération ce que lui connaît sur sa famille et sur le blond qui est déjà son ami contrairement au rouquin. Il serre la main du blond et sourit. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'échanger plus de quelques mots car la directrice adjointe revient afin de les emmener dans la Grande Salle. Meredith a pendant quelques instants le nez levé vers le plafond magique représentant un ciel étoilé, puis elle sent des regards sur elle et porte attention à la table des enseignants. Le maître des potions discute avec un prof bégayant vêtu de violet qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré et qui ne lui inspire aucune confiance. Le premier lui sourit légèrement mais seul un œil averti peut être capable de le voir, quant au second, il semble totalement ailleurs. A droite de l'enseignant en noir se trouve l'enseignante de vol, ravie de voir la jeune Slughorn et la salue d'un signe de tête. La jeune fille enchantée lui sourit avant de regarder le professeur Flitwick qui invoque un papillon et l'envoie auprès d'elle. Elle le remercie d'un signe avant de saluer Hagrid puis jette un œil au directeur de l'école. Il lui sourit puis Minerva s'adresse à eux après qu'eut résonné dans la salle le chant du choixpeau :

\- Je vais appeler vos noms les uns après les autres puis je poserais sur votre tête le choixpeau. C'est lui qui se chargera de vous répartir dans vos maisons.

Les élèves sont nerveux et se regardent tous avec un air un peu effrayé. Ensuite, la répartition commence et Harry interroge son amie sur les professeurs qu'elle lui présente rapidement. Vincent Crabe, Gregory Goyle sont sans surprise envoyés à Serpentard. Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat quant à eux rejoignent les Gryffondors. Luna Lovegood va à Serdaigle et regarde sa nouvelle amie tout au long de son chemin vers sa table. Drago Malfoy est réparti à Serpentard, à peine le choixpeau eut frôlé sa tête. Quand le nom d'Harry Potter fut prononcé, le silence se fait complet et tout le monde a le regard rivé sur lui tandis qu'il avance vers le tabouret de la répartition.

Il s'assoit dessus et le choixpeau commence à parler dans sa tête, hésitant à l'envoyer à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor. Seulement, le jeune homme préférant cette maison ci, le couvre-chef l'y envoie sans plus tergiverser. Il va s'asseoir près des jumeaux Weasley qu'il connaît déjà comme il a vécu une partie du temps à Poudlard avec sa grand-mère et son mari. Ensuite, c'est au tour de Meredith Slughorn d'être placée dans une maison. Elle prend une profonde inspiration tout en avançant vers sa marraine qui pose l'objet magique sur sa tête. Il s'adresse à elle :

« Tu es très spéciale jeune demoiselle. Une sang-pure avec des dons et une origine particulièrement rare. Tu as des qualités nombreuses qui te permettraient d'être à l'aise dans n'importe quelle

maison. Cependant, tu seras mieux à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

\- Serdaigle s'il te plaît, murmure-t-elle, se rappelant des récits qu'elle a entendus sur le choixpeau.

« Tu es certaine ? Hum… Très bien. Ce sera donc SERDAIGLE ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements semblable à celui qui a suivi la répartition d'Harry, résonne dans la grande salle et elle gagne la table des bleus et argent avec le sourire, s'installant à côté de Luna. Quand la répartition fut terminée, le directeur prononce quelques mots puis le banquet commence et les élèves ont l'occasion de faire connaissance avec les fantômes de leurs maisons. Meredith est bien surprise quand elle voit le baron sanglant s'approcher d'elle et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Tous les Serdaigles autour d'elle retiennent leur souffle tandis qu'elle remercie le baron qui disparaît peu après, sans même avoir tenté de terrifié les élèves. Elle ne s'est pas du tout rendue compte que ses camarades la regardent étrangement, occupée à manger. Plus tard, ils sont conduits à leur salle commune par le préfet de leur maison et elle est ravie de voir qu'elle partage sa chambre avec Luna. Elles discutent entre elles en rangeant leurs affaires puis se couchent de bonne heure pour être en forme pour leur premier jour.


	15. Chapter 15

Intervention:

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Désolés pour le retard ! Et non s'il te plais mamie ne transforme pas l'auteur en pendule !

Un soupir déçu lui répond.

\- Bien alors, je peux maintenant vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! s'exclame le garçon enthousiaste.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Une journée riche en rebondissements.

Au matin, Meredith est réveillée par les miaulements de Salem qui a dormit avec elle dans son lit à baldaquin. Elle lui sourit puis le gratte derrière les oreilles avant d'ouvrir ses rideaux puis d'aller se préparer. Elle se rend avec Luna à la grande salle et découvre avec elle leur emploi du temps que le professeur Flitwick, le directeur de leur maison, a fait apparaître sur leur table. Une fois qu'elles ont terminé, elles remarquent que Hermione leur fait signe depuis chez les Gryffondors et décident d'aller la voir. Des murmures s'élèvent dans la grande salle quand ils les voient se déplacer. Cependant les demoiselles n'en ont rien à faire et vont s'asseoir près de la brune. Elle leur fait de la place près d'elle puis Meredith lui demande :

\- Il est où Harry ? Il ne raterait pas un repas !

\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'il était déjà descendu quand j'ai quitté le dortoir, répond Hermione.

\- Il a peut-être été enlevé par les joncheruines, suggères Luna.

\- Je ne penses pas que tes drôles de créatures aient quelque chose à voir là-dedans, dit Meredith qui observe Ron un peu plus loin, en train de rire, murmurant :

\- Mais quel imbécile ce survivant, même pas foutus de sortir du dortoir en utilisant sa baguette.

La jeune sang-pure voit rouge en comprenant ce que le rouquin sous entend et elle s'adresse à lui :

\- Toi tu es pire que lui ! Tu as osé l'enfermer espèce de tas de morve de troll ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! C'est une attitude totalement irresponsable ! On peut pas le laisser là-bas.

\- Mais si on va le chercher, on va être en retard, dit Hermione.

\- Et alors ?, réplique Meredith. On pourra toujours expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à nos professeurs, mais là, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Elle se lève ensuite de la table et fonce avec Luna à la tour des Gryffondors, les jumeaux Weasley leur ayant donné le mot de passe du tableau de la grosse dame. Elles se rendent donc devant le portrait, lui donnent le mot de passe et une fois que le tableau s'est tourné, elles s'engouffrent dans la salle commune. Meredith sachant qu'elle ne peuvent pas se rendre dans le dortoir des garçon, fait appel à l'elfe de maison de sa famille, Eon, à qui elle ordonne de libérer Harry. La petite créature fait ce que veut sa maîtresse puis ramène tout le monde à la grande-salle. Ainsi le garçon parvient à manger un peu avant de se rendre à son cours de métamorphose juste à l'heure, même si ce fut un peu limite question timing.

Ron est très étonné de le voir, quant à Hermione, elle est soulagée et remercie en silence les deux Serdaigles. Elle n'a pas eut le courage de les accompagner pour le chercher, mais elle est bien contente que son camarade n'ai pas d'ennuis à cause de cet imbécile de roux qui a voulut faire son intéressant. Elle sent qu'elle arrivera que très difficilement à devenir amie avec lui. Elle se demande si les autres filles ont expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé à Harry ou non puis se concentre sur ce que Minerva McGonagall leur a demandé de faire.

Pendant ce temps du côté des Serdaigles, tout se passe tranquillement pendant leur cours de potions dans les donjons. Bien entendu, Meredith brille durant ce moment et le professeur Rogue se retient difficilement de sourire en voyant à quel point elle est douée. Il sait qu'elle a eut un enseignement particulier mais ne cesse de s'étonner de ses excellentes réponses qui font gagner quelques point à la maison de la jeune fille, ce qui est exceptionnel pour un tout premier jour. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle quitte la salle à la fin du cours et est complimentée par ses camarades. Elle avance dans les couloirs avec Luna et s'arrête en voyant Harry arriver avec Hermione.

\- Ry ! Hermy !, s'exclame la jeune blonde lunatique avant de s'approcher d'eux en courant en entraînant Meredith avec elle.

Le duo de Gryffondors sourit en la voyant et la laisse les enlacer bien qu'ils se soient déjà vus au petit-déjeuner. Les Serpentards qui arrivent un peu plus tard ont une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, surtout les gorilles de Drago qui lui vient voir Meredith. Elle lui fait un câlin qu'il accepte avec joie avant de lui faire une bise puis de rejoindre son cours. Ravie, la jeune fille se rend en métamorphose en bondissant. Elle s'arrête que lorsqu'elle à Minerva McGonagall en visuel et rentre calmement dans sa salle. Cependant, l'enseignante lui demande à la fin du cours de rester avec elle. La Serdaigle obéit docilement et alors que tout le monde quitte sa place, elle se met devant le bureau de sa marraine, un peu inquiète.

\- Que s'est-il passé ce matin ma petite ? J'ai entendus dire qu'un elfe de maison de ta famille a été vu dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et que tu étais dans leur salle commune avec ton amie Luna.

\- En allant petit-déjeuner, j'ai vus qu'Harry était pas là et j'ai demandé à Hermione si elle l'avait vu. Elle a dit que non et on est allées vérifier s'il était pas encore en train de se préparer.

\- Et ensuite vous vous êtes rendues dans la tour abritant le dortoir.

\- Oui, et nous avons réalisé qu'il a été enfermé dans le dortoir des garçons.

\- Vous le saviez déjà avant n'est-ce pas ? Réponds-moi honnêtement.

\- Hum… Oui…, murmure-t-elle doucement après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rendu compte de qui c'était ?

\- Son attitude à table était suspecte, mais je veux pas te dire qui c'est… J'aime pas ce garçon mais je suis pas une moucharde !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà une idée de l'identité du coupable grâce à Harry. Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. Tu peux rejoindre la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

L'élève acquiesce puis gagne la salle en question avec un peu de retard sur ses amis. Ces derniers se sont fait du soucis et vont tous, y compris Drago, à la table des Serdaigles pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle demande aux autres élèves de sa maison si leur présence les déranges et ceux-ci lui répondent que temps qu'ils ne font pas de conneries, ce commentaire visant principalement les jumeaux Weasley, ils peuvent rester. Ils font donc de la place pour les Gryffondors et le Serpentard puis Meredith leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec Minerva McGonagall. Les deux rouquins sont surpris et très déçus de l'attitude de leur frère. Ils préparent déjà de quoi lui faire regretter ce qu'il a fait subir à Harry. Ce dernier quant à lui regarde le plafond alors que des battements d'ailes se font entendre. Son amie Meredith elle jette un coup d'œil à la table des enseignants et voit que le directeur de sa maison lui sourit, apparemment satisfait de l'accueil que ses étudiants ont réservé à des jeunes d'autres maisons.

Un peu plus tard Ron s'exclame :

\- Les gens c'est l'heure du courrier !

Les nouveaux élèves regardent le plafond magique et sourient en voyant les hiboux débarquer, tenant dans leurs serres des colis, des lettres ainsi que des journaux. Les plumes volent dans la salle et un petit paquet arrive devant Neville et Meredith tandis que Drago reçoit une lettre accompagnée de la Gazette du jour. La jeune fille déballe avec douceur ce qui lui a été livré, caressant tendrement le plumage de la chouette de son père de sa main libre. Elle sourit en découvrant un coffret finement ouvragé, ses initiales et une belle rose gravé en relief sur le couvercle en bois. Elle se demande ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dedans tandis que son ami Londubat découvre le Rapeltout que lui a envoyé sa grand-mère Augusta. De la table des Gryffondors se fait alors entendre une voix masculine et terriblement moqueuse :

\- Regardez tous ! Ce crétin de Neville a reçut un Rapeltout !

L'héritier des Malfoy fusille le roux du regard alors qu'Hermione explique :

\- C'est un objet magique, quand la fumée devient rouge, c'est que son propriétaire a oublié quelque chose, si elle est blanche, tout va bien.

La fumée devient rouge et alors que le garçon réfléchit, Ron arrive à la table des Aigles puis arrache le Rapeltout des mains de son propriétaire.

\- C'est pratique ce truc. Je crois que je vais le garder. T'es même pas foutu de te rappeler quoi que ce soit sang pur de pacotille, dit-il sur un ton mauvais, presque cruel.

Le baron sanglant émerge soudain de la table alors que Neville pleure, sous le choc de ce que lui a dit Ron. Il regarde le rouquin avec froideur mais sourit à Meredith qui lui rend la politesse. Ensuite, il porte son attention sur le jeune homme qu'il a bien envie de nommer déchet.

\- Vous, vous êtes indigne de votre statut de sorcier et encore moins de celui de sang-pur. De mon temps on vous aurait donné aux moldus qui vous auraient brûlé vif !, dit le baron sur un ton terrifiant alors que la cravate de l'uniforme de Ron se resserre autour de son cou. Vous faites hontes aux couleurs de Godric et vous mériteriez la mort pour ce que vous venez de faire subir à ce garçon bien plus méritant que vous et tellement plus à sa place parmi les rouges et or.

Le silence est total autour du fantôme, tous les regards rivés sur lui. Les profs une fois remis de leur surprise, s'apprêtent à intervenir alors qu'un doux parfum fait tourner la tête du baron qui observe l'entrée de la salle. Là se trouve la dame grise qui a un air mi-satisfait mi-colérique et quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparaît auprès du baron.

\- Edwin Stafford il suffit !, s'exclame-t-elle en arrivant. Je ne tolérerais pas un meurtre à la table de la maison de ma mère !

L'autre spectre la regarde avec une étrange douceur et ne dit rien, paraissant bien plus calme alors que la dame étudie la situation. Elle remarqua que le tissu rouge serre toujours la gorge du garçon mais constate aussi qu'un autre pleure. Avec sa magie elle fait invoque un mouchoir qu'elle donne à Neville qui la remercie poliment puis elle reporte son attention sur le fantôme de Serpentard. Elle pose doucement une main sur son épaule et il la regarde dans les yeux alors qu'elle lui dit :

\- Libérez-le Edwin. Ne me forcez pas à user de la manière forte.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres Milady, dit doucement le baron, relâchant la pression sur Ron puis incline légèrement la tête.

Avant qu'il ne commence à se diriger vers la table de sa maison, Helena qui a toujours une main sur son épaule lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. Meredith est la seule à les entendre :

\- Je suis fière de vous Edwin, vous faites de beaux progrès. Protéger un jeune Gryffondor d'un jeune mal élevé assit à ma table sans faire de mal à personne est un exploit. Continuez de la sorte.

Un immense sourire naît sur les lèvres du baron qui quitte la table des Serdaigle après avoir donné un baise-main à la dame grise. Les étudiants sont éberlués par la scène puis petit à petit, les brouhaha reprennent, mais ils cessent d'un coup quelques minutes plus tard. En effet, Minerva McGonagall vient d'arriver auprès de Ron qui est toujours en possession du Rapeltout de Neville. Elle regarde durement le jeune rouquin puis dit sur un ton sec et stricte :

\- Monsieur Weasley j'attends de mes Gryffondors une attitude exemplaire. Je n'accepterais jamais que de telles brutalités se reproduisent. Alors, veuillez regagner votre table et n'oubliez pas de rendre son Rapeltout à Monsieur Londubat.

\- Bien professeur, dit-il à contre-coeur, retournant avec les rouges en grognant.

\- Ah et Monsieur Weasley, appelle-t-elle.

\- Oui professeur ?

\- Vous viendrez à mon bureau après déjeuner et votre attitude coûtera 30 points à votre maison.

Des cris de protestation s'élèvent de la tablée puis quand il voient la façon dont Minerva les fixent, ils deviennent muets, puis elle jette un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigle.

\- Quant à vous jeunes gens… Puisque le professeur Flitwick ne voit pas inconvénient à un mélange de maisons à sa table, je vous félicite de votre rapprochements entre celles-ci et je vous invite à conserver une attitude digne, déclare-t-elle avant de leur accorder 80 points répartis entre leurs maisons, puis elle donne l'objet magique à son propriétaire et regagne la table des enseignants.

Le calme revient quelques instants plus tard et les étudiants reprennent leur déjeuner tranquillement. Meredith s'occupe de réconforter Neville tandis que Harry emprunte la gazette du sorcier de Drago. Il en profite pour s'informer de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans leur communauté. Il est étonné de voir un article parlant du coffre où il est allé avec sa grand-mère à Gringotts après avoir retiré de l'argent dans celui de ses parents. Il raconte l'histoire en détails à ses amis et la jeune sang-pure regarde son frère de cœur puis dit :

\- A mon avis cet objet est très important et à l'abri sous la garde de quelqu'un ici. Je ne pense pas que l'imbécile qui a essayé de le voler pourra le récupérer.

\- J'espère que tu as raison…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Fais confiance à Albus, tout ira bien.

Le brun ne rajoute rien puis il parle un peu avec Luna avant que l'heure des cours n'arrive. Les Gryffondors se rendent à leur premier cours de vol en présence des Serpentards. Ils se rendent dans l'enceinte du château et sont accueillis par madame Bibine qui a déjà eut l'occasion de donner des cours particuliers à Drago et Harry. Au début, tout se passe bien, ils invoquent les balais, quelques élèves se font frapper le nez, mais sinon ça allait bien. En revanche, une fois le moment de la pratique arrivée, Neville s'envole avant le signal, incapable de contrôler son balais. Il se retrouve à faire des acrobaties au-dessus de ses camarades puis reste accroché au socle en métal d'une torche. Seulement, le tissu de son uniforme fini par lâcher et il tombe de haut. On entend un os se fracturer et ses amis ainsi que l'enseignante s'élancent auprès de lui pour voir comment il va.

Meredith est la première à l'atteindre et lui parle avec douceur tandis que madame Bibine se fait un chemin parmi les élèves pour rejoindre le blessé. Elle l'aide à se relever puis déclare qu'il a le poignet cassé et ajoute en quittant le lieu des cours :

\- Je vais amener votre camarade à l'infirmerie. Si jamais quand je reviens, je vois le moindre balais en l'air, ce sera le renvois immédiat pour la personne concernée.

A peine 5 minutes après son départ, Ron se rapproche du lieu où Neville est tombé et ramasse son Rapeltout qui repose dans l'herbe.

\- Ce crétin aurait du utiliser ça pour se rappeler de tomber sur les fesses, dit-il méchamment, faisant rire la majorité des Serpentards alors que les Gryffondors sont scandalisés.

\- Donne moi ça Weasley, dit Harry qui émerge du groupe avec son balais dans la main.

\- Si tu le veux, viens le chercher, réplique Ron avant de s'envoler dans les airs avec nonchalance.

Le jeune Potter enfourche son balais mais alors qu'il s'apprête à décoller, il sent une main agripper son épaule. Il regarde la personne qui le tient et constate que c'est Hermione.

\- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu Harry ! Si madame Bibine te vois tu seras renvoyé !

\- Je sais, mais je supportes pas cet idiot de roux. Il a besoin d'une leçon, dit-il avant de s'élancer dans les airs, rejoignant Ron.

\- Tu as plus de courage que je le pensais Potter.

\- Rends moi le Rapeltout Weasley !

\- Je vais aller le mettre là où il pourra aller le chercher. Sur le toit par exemple, déclare le rouquin avant de se diriger vers là.

Harry le poursuivit puis l'autre garçon lança la bille et à pleine vitesse le jeune Potter suivit la balle et la rattrapa en faisant une roulade sur son balais.

Il ne le sut pas tout de suite, mais il a fait ça juste devant la fenêtre du bureau de sa grand-mère qui se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers du château pour rejoindre les lieux du cours de vol. Il atterrit fier de lui et est acclamé par les Gryffondors et quelques Serpentards qui le félicitent pour son don de vol mais la joie est de courte durée.

\- Monsieur Potter, appelle une voix familière.

Tous les élèves se tournent dans cette direction et ils se figent en voyant la directrice de leur maison. L'interpellé suit le mouvement et pâlit légèrement sentant qu'elle n'est pas ravie alors qu'elle remarque que Ron est toujours en l'air.

\- Monsieur Weasley, descendez de ce balais tout de suite et suivez-moi avec Monsieur Potter. Laissez vos balais ici, je vais m'occuper de vos cas. Les autres, ne bougez pas, commandes-t-elle avant de pousser les deux garçon à la suivre.

Ceux-ci abandonnent leurs balais et lui emboîte le pas peu après qu'Harry eut passé le Rapeltout de Neville à Drago qui lui octroie un sourire réconfortant voulant dire : Tout va bien se passer. Alors que Minerva parcourt le château avec les deux élèves, Meredith elle vient de terminer son premier cours de Sortilèges. Elle est absolument ravie en rangeant ses affaires, puis un bruit provenant de la fenêtre attire son attention. Elle se dirige par là et aperçoit un petit Rossignol. D'un coup de baguette elle fait s'ouvrir la vitre et l'oiseau vient se percher sur sa tête. Pour les autres, il se contentait de pépier, mais elle comprenait ce qu'il racontait et c'est ainsi qu'elle sut ce qu'il était arrivé à ses amis. Elle se hâte donc de ranger ses affaires ce qui surprend Flitwick mais il n'a pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'elle est déjà sortie de la salle et cours dans les couloirs pour gagner l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle y arrive, elle constate que sa mère s'occupe de Neville et elle vient s'asseoir à côté du lit du garçon. Poppy sourit en la voyant puis les laissent tous les deux pour s'occuper d'autres blessés.

\- Comment tu te sens Nev ? Tu supportes ?

\- Je penses que ça pourrait être pire. Et puis, tu sais, ça me rappelle quand on s'est rencontrés à Sainte Mangouste il y a un moment maintenant.

Elle perd un tantinet le sourire en se rappelant ceci puis dit :

\- C'est vrai que j'étais pas vraiment en forme à ce moment là.

\- Oui, j'ai encore les détails dans la tête. J'essayais d'échapper à ma grand-mère, et…

\- Tu es entré dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Tu as crié en me voyant si blessée, puis tu t'es approché et tu t'es assit près de moi en voyant que j'avais ton âge.

\- Tu m'as sourit puis je t'ai demandé comment ça t'étais arrivé. Et tu m'as raconté ce qu'il c'était passé dans cet orphelinat moldu, même si je sais que tu m'as passé les détails les plus sordides.

\- Ensuite, tu as pleuré, très longtemps. Et puis, tu t'es confié spontanément à moi au sujet de tes parents. C'est là que notre amitié est née, sans vraiment qu'on ne sache pourquoi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et je comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là. Cependant, ça m'a fait du bien et je n'ais jamais regretté d'être entré me cacher dans cette pièce. Par la suite ma grand-mère m'a bien grondé puis je suis venus régulièrement te voir et tu as pus la rencontrer.

\- Elle est très spéciale d'ailleurs Augusta, déclare Meredith en riant.

\- Tu as raison, mais d'autres personnes le sont bien plus. Comme toi, déclares-t-il en souriant avant de bailler doucement, fatigué par les effets du Poussos.

\- Reposes-toi bien mon ami. Je vais donner de tes nouvelles aux autres, dit-elle doucement avant de lui faire un câlin qui le fait sourire puis elle quitte l'infirmerie.


	16. Chapter 16

Intervention:

\- Bon début d'après midi tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui le ciel est couvert de nuages mais voilà un chapitre pour égayer votre journée. Cette fois encore, ce "cher" Ronron va payer le prix de sa connerie, comme l'a souligné quelqu'un en review. Et ce n'est pas encore fini. Bref, je vais vous laisser lire.

Il rend alors le micro à Lee Jordan et celui-ci soupire:

\- C'était pas ta meilleure critique George.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Attrapeur et panique au banquet.

Après avoir confié Ronald Weasley aux bons soins de son supérieur et mari, l'enseignante de métamorphose conduit son petit-fils à une salle de classe où se tient le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle demande au professeur Quirrell si elle peut lui emprunter Dubois un instant. Harry l'espace d'un instant a la pensée un peu étrange qu'elle va le frapper avec un bout de bois mais en réalité avec l'autorisation de son collègue, elle le rejoint en compagnie d'un élève de 5e année de sa maison. Elle lui dit avec le sourire et un regard pétillant :

\- Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.

\- Mais c'est un…, commence le jeune homme surpris.

\- Un première année. Oui je le sais bien. Mais il a une autorisation du directeur, alors vous pouvez le tester et si vous arrivez à vous entendre, ce sera parfait.

\- Bien professeur. Ravi de te rencontrer Harry, dit l'élève avec un léger sourire.

\- Moi aussi je suis content. Euh, tu t'appelles ?

\- Oh pardon, Olivier Dubois. Mon cours sera bientôt fini je te testerais à ce moment-là.

\- D'accord, dit le garçon avant que l'enseignante de métamorphose ne l'emmène à son bureau.

Elle lui demande ce qu'il pense au sujet de devenir le futur attrapeur de sa maison et il lui répond qu'il est très enthousiaste, ce qui la fait sourire. Elle le libère un peu après et il retourne auprès de ses amis. Hermione est soulagée qu'il n'ait pas été renvoyé, Drago le félicite pour son intégration à l'équipe, tout comme Meredith qui en profite également pour leur donner des nouvelles de Neville. Ils sont abordés par Fred et Georges, batteurs pour la maison Gryffondor. Harry les connaît plutôt bien, car il a déjà vécu un moment au château et a donc eu l'occasion de rencontrer les élèves des années au-dessus de la sienne. Le jeune garçon n'est malgré tout pas tellement rassuré par le fait qu'il soit le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis 200 ans et il manque de confiance en lui.

Pour l'aider, Hermione pense à quelque chose et l'entraîne à la salle des trophées pour lui montrer un insigne doré sur lequel est gravé le nom de James Potter sous le mot attrapeur.

\- Tu as ça dans le sang Harry, je suis certaine que tout se passera très bien, lui dit-elle.

\- J'espère que tu as raison… Merci de me remonter le moral.

\- Les amis sont faits pour ça. Allez venez, on va retourner au dortoir.

Le petit groupe suit la née moldue et alors qu'ils montent les escaliers, celui-ci change de direction. Ils se retrouvent bloqués à un étage, sans savoir lequel c'est au début, puis Drago dit :

\- J'ai l'impression que nous ne devrions pas être là…

\- Tu as raison Dray… Nous sommes au troisième étage. On doit vite partir avant de…

Un miaulement retentit la faisant s'interrompre et ils aperçoivent Miss Teigne. Le chat n'étant jamais bien loin de son maître ils craignent de se faire attraper. Ils courent donc dans le couloir pour échapper à l'animal et ils vont devant une porte fermée qu'Hermione déverrouille d'un Alohomora. Ils se retrouvent alors face à face avec un chien à trois têtes juché sur une trappe.

Meredith est absolument charmée par cette bête qui a un poil noir très brillant, des yeux d'un noir profond et ayant l'air doux malgré son allure effrayante. Elle ne le craint pas le moins du monde et elle l'aurait bien caressé si ses amis n'avaient pas eu aussi peur de finir dans l'une de ses gueules. Ils parviennent à s'échapper et regagnent tous leurs dortoirs en un seul morceau après qu'Hermione leur eut parlé de la trappe que ni Drago ni Harry n'avaient remarquée au moment de la rencontre avec la créature, trop concentrés sur ses gueules pour regarder ses pattes.

Le lendemain après le petit-déjeuner qui se fit dans le calme, Harry rejoint Olivier Dubois dans les alentours du château. Il aide son aîné à transporter une grosse malle et ce dernier lui présente les différentes balles utilisées par une équipe de Quidditch, même si le plus jeune a déjà quelques connaissances en la matière. Il détermine également que le célèbre garçon aurait pu être batteur mais que finalement le poste d'attrapeur lui irait mieux. Après ce moment il se rend à la grande salle et comme souvent, le voilà assit au milieu des Serdaigles en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Les professeurs observent ce mélange d'étudiants avec un air doux et satisfait, sentant que les frontières existantes entre les maisons commencent à se disloquer grâce à eux.

\- Il ne manque plus qu'un de mes Poufsouffles pour que les 4 soient réunis, souffle Pomona Chourave à son voisin qui acquiesce en souriant avant de lui indiquer qu'un jaune et noir s'est levé et se dirige vers le petit groupe.

Elle suit son regard et reconnaît Cedric Diggory sur le chemin de qui toutes les filles commencent à murmurer. Elle fusille les demoiselles du regard tandis que le troisième année vient prendre place aux côtés d'Harry qu'il a rencontré quand lui-même était en première année et s'était perdu dans le château. Harry lui était venu en aide et depuis lors ils sont devenus amis.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ici ?, demande-t-il à l'intention des Serdaigles.

Ceux-ci ne s'opposent pas à la présence de ce jeune homme aussi beau que populaire et il s'adresse ensuite à Harry pour le féliciter d'avoir intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il reste avec eux pour manger et discuter, ayant eu peu de temps pour voir son ami depuis le début de l'année. Ainsi, il fait connaissance avec chacun des élèves présents et il se fait accepter par eux. Meredith l'apprécie et le connaît aussi, l'ayant rencontré par hasard auparavant.

La conversation tourne autour du Quidditch mais aussi des créatures magiques mais est interrompue par l'arrivée d'une beuglante livrée avec le reste du courrier et atterrissant devant Ron Weasley qui ignore à ce moment-là qu'il va avoir la honte de sa vie devant toute l'école.

« Ronald Weasley ! Nous avons appris par Minerva ce que tu as fait au jeune Londubat ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Jamais au grand jamais tes frères n'ont commis un acte aussi affreux et pourtant ils en ont fait des conneries pour la plupart ! Nous espérons que tu sauras utiliser ton mois de renvoi pour changer d'attitude ! Prépare tes bagages nous viendrons te chercher ce soir pour 18 heure ! Et ne sois pas en retard ! »

Un silence de mort se fit alors que la beuglante se réduit en confettis puis un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la salle en même temps que de nombreux :

\- Prends ça dans ta face imbécile de rouquin !

Le soir même donc, il quitte le château, ce qui soulage beaucoup le groupe de Meredith qui se sent comme si on leur avait retiré une grosse épine du pied. A leur plus grand désarroi il revient de son renvoi quelques temps après et Meredith sent que cela ne lui a pas servi de leçon bien qu'elle espère se tromper. Cependant, rien ne se passe avant le jour d'Halloween. Elle rejoint Harry et les autres Gryffondors qui marchent dans la cour, sortant de leur séance de Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick portant sur Wingardium Leviosa. Elle entend le commentaire médisant de Ron vis-à-vis d'Hermione et suit cette dernière en la voyant partir en larmes après avoir collé une bonne gifle au rouquin. Les deux filles ne sont pas présentes en cours de tout le reste de la journée.

Leurs amis s'inquiètent beaucoup pour elles et Luna va entre chaque cours vérifier comment elles vont afin d'informer les autres de l'évolution de la situation. Cependant, au repas du soir, elle ne sont toujours pas revenues et alors qu'elle s'apprête à aller chercher ses amies, le professeur Quirrell entre dans la salle et annonce avant de s'évanouir :

\- Un troll ! Il y a un troll dans les cachots ! Je voulais vous prévenir…

La panique se fait alors parmi les élèves qui s'agitent mais Dumbledore ordonne le silence et tandis que les préfets sont chargés de conduire leurs camarades aux dortoirs, Rogue s'éclipse en vitesse. Harry aperçoit Drago à la traîne derrière les autres Serpentard et lui comme Neville ainsi que Luna, restée parmi les Gryffondors pour le déjeuner, le rejoignent.

\- Nous devons aller chercher les filles, déclare le blond. On peut pas les laisser seules avec un troll dans les couloirs !

\- Tu as raison, vite, allons aux toilettes des filles, dit Harry avant d'entraîner ses amis avec lui.

Sur le chemin pour cet endroit, ils constatent que le troll n'est plus dans les donjons et entre là où se trouvent Meredith et Hermione. La première est adossée contre la porte de la cabine de la seconde et lui murmure à travers la porte :

\- Surtout ne sors pas. Il y a un troll dans la pièce. Baisses-toi le plus possible. On va avoir de l'aide dans quelques instants. Reste la plus calme et silencieuse que tu le peux...

Trop choquée par les paroles de son amie, Hermione ne dit rien mais applique ses conseils alors que la créature s'empare de la sang pure qui crie :

\- Pose-moi par terre tout de suite gros plein de soupe !

C'est à ce moment précis que les garçons entrent avec Luna et Drago ne perdent pas de temps avant d'utiliser le sort Wingardium Leviosa sur la massue du troll. Ce dernier regarde sa main qui tenait l'arme et est fort surpris de la voir tomber sur sa tête. Il lâche Meredith quelques secondes avant de tomber par terre assommé et les quatre amis la rattrapent juste à temps. Une fois qu'elle est sur ses pieds, elle embrasse Drago sur la joue pour le remercier puis va récupérer et réconforter Hermione. Le blond sourit, se retenant difficilement de rougir, puis quelques minutes plus tard arrivent les

enseignants. McGonagall est la première à entrer et sous le choc elle demande :

\- Mais que faites-vous là vous six ?

\- Nous étions à la recherche d'Hermione et Meredith professeur, répond Neville.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Est-ce en rapport avec leur absence en cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui professeur, dit Meredith. Quelqu'un a blessé Hermione avec ses mots alors elle s'est réfugiée aux toilettes, je l'ai rejointe pour pas qu'elle ne soit toute seule. On ne savait pas qu'il y avait un troll dans l'école et si les garçons et Luna n'étaient pas arrivés, cette créature m'aurait broyé les os.

L'enseignante observe les élèves puis déclare :

\- Hum, je vois. Eh bien vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir pu assommer un troll des montagnes adulte et encore moins des jeunes de votre âge. Je vais vous enlever 10 points à chacun pour votre manque de prudence et vous en donner 5 pour votre chance insolente. Maintenant, gagnez vos dortoirs avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Les élèves ne se le font pas dire deux fois et après que Harry eut constaté que Rogue était blessé à la jambe, ils quittent les toilettes en vitesse pour emprunter le chemin de leurs salles communes respectives. Ils se souhaitent une bonne nuit à un croisement de couloirs puis vont se coucher. Plus tard arrive le jour du premier match que fera Harry en tant qu'attrapeur. Il a beau s'être entraîné à fond avec le reste de l'équipe, il ne se sent pas prêt et il à la boule au ventre ce qui lui coupe l'appétit. Ses amis qui pour une fois se sont tous mis parmi les Gryffondors, l'encouragent à manger un peu et c'est à ce moment-là que Rogue arrive et dit :

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre premier match Potter. Après tout, vous affronterez ma maison. Ceci dit, pour quelqu'un qui a vaincu un troll, cela devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour vous.

Sur ce il repart et Harry constate qu'il boîte avant de se forcer à manger pour avoir un minimum dans l'estomac avant d'aller sur le terrain. Ensuite arrive le moment du courrier et Hedwige lui apporte un balai bien enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

Il sourit et déchire le paquet et est ravi de découvrir un nimbus 2000 tout neuf. Il cherche dans la salle qui a bien put lui envoyer ça et son sourire s'agrandit quand il aperçoit que sa grand-mère caresser sa chouette. C'est donc avec un super balai qu'il rejoint le reste de son équipe dans les vestiaires du stade puis après un dernier briefing par le capitaine qui lui parla de son premier désastreux match de Quidditch, ils entrent dans l'arène.

Madame Bibine récapitule les règles de la rencontre puis elle annonce le début du match et lance le souaffle dans les airs et là, les spectateurs se font encore plus attentifs. Les poursuiveurs s'élancent alors tandis qu'Harry tourne au-dessus des autres joueurs pour repérer le Vif d'or. Tout se passe bien au départ jusqu'à ce que le balai du garçon ne devienne fou, faisant faire des pirouettes à son propriétaire. Dans les tribunes beaucoup de gens se font du souci pour lui et Hermione dit après un temps de réflexion :

\- Je crois que quelqu'un jette un sort à son balai. Vite, il faut trouver la personne qui fait ça !

\- C'est Quirrell, lui murmure Meredith.

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que Rogue serait un coupable plus crédible.

\- Justement, Quirrell a l'air trop gentil, et puis les deux marmonnent je ne sais quoi.

\- Bon d'accord, j'y vais, dit Hermione avant de se faufiler entre les spectateurs.

Elle atteint l'endroit où est assis le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et met le feu à ses robes. Ainsi, l'homme, préoccupé par sa cape qui brûle ne fixe plus Harry qui parvient à reprendre le contrôle de son balai. L'attrapeur peut donc repérer la balle dorée qui vole dans les airs à très grande vitesse. S'engage alors une course poursuite entre lui et son homologue de Serpentard que peu de ses amis apprécient.

Encouragé par ses amis il fait preuve d'un grand sang froid et plonge en voyant le vif suivi de près par son adversaire qui se redresse avant lui de peur de s'écraser sur le sol. Le Gryffondor se penche en avant, mais n'arrivant pas à se saisir de la balle ainsi, il se met debout sur son balais et penche tout son corps en avant, ce qui fait qu'il tombe. Il reste immobile, allongé dans le sable entourant les buts, les mains sur le ventre comme étant sur le point de vomir. Meredith est la seule à regarder l'événement sans paraître alarmée et pour cause, elle se doute de ce qu'il va se passer. Lorsque Harry crache le vif dans ses mains et que la partie est terminée, elle sourit avant de foncer sur le terrain avec les autres pour le féliciter.

Toute l'équipe de Quidditch porte le jeune survivant en triomphe et une fois celui-ci changé, il va voir Hagrid en compagnie de ses amis. Ils discutent au sujet du problème du balai puis parlent avec le garde-chasse du chien à trois têtes. Hermione et Harry font également part de leurs soupçons contre Rogue, ayant remarqué avec justesse que pas mal de points le désignent comme étant le coupable, selon eux. Mais Hagrid leur dit que le professeur ne peut pas être mêlé à ça et que Dumbledore a confiance en lui. Il mentionne aussi le véritable nom de l'animal, qui se révèle être le sien qu'il a prêté au directeur après l'avoir acheté à un ami grec et il ajoute ceci :

\- De toute façon, tout cela ne concerne que Nicolas Flamel et Albus.

Meredith se fige alors, sachant depuis longtemps ce que gardait Touffu, c'est le nom du chien, alors que Harry la regarde en disant :

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on interroge ton aïeul pendant les prochaines vacances Mery.

\- Sans aucun doute Harry, dit-elle avec un doux sourire tandis qu'Hermione, Luna et Neville se regardent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe, troublés également par l'absence de réaction de Drago.

Alors que les élèves se réjouissent d'avoir un indice qui pourrait les aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe en ce moment au château, Hagrid marmonne dans sa barbe :

\- J'aurais pas dû dire ça… Non, vraiment pas…

Les élèves laissent ensuite l'homme tranquille puis ils vont vaquer à leurs occupations dans le château, faisant leurs devoirs, étudiant, s'amusant avec les jumeaux ou avec leurs animaux de compagnie. Ils s'installent dans une salle vide et se réunissent au grand complet pour discuter tranquillement, invitant également Cédric à se joindre à eux. Ils ont aussi le déplaisir de rencontrer l'un des autres Weasley, Percy, préfet de leur maison et empêcheur de tourner en rond. Meredith le déteste immédiatement et chacun fait sentir au jeune homme qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu.

Il finit par partir après une menace que lui font les jumeaux malgré le risque que ça se retourne contre eux. Des plans sont faits pour les vacances et chacun espère que la suite de leurs études ne manquera pas d'animation à leur retour à l'école. Hermione part rejoindre ses parents et rappelle aux autres de demander des infos aux Flamel tandis que Harry, Drago, Neville, Luna et Meredith rentrent chez eux comme la majorité des élèves de l'école. Ils échangent joyeusement des anecdotes sur les cours en chemins et promettent de s'écrire durant ce moment où ils se verront peu.


	17. Chapter 17

Intervention:

\- Bonjour à tous. Avec un léger retard, nous vous annonçons la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de Meredith. Aujourd'hui vous apprendrez certaines choses sur des personnages moins abordés de l'histoire d'origine appartenant à JK Rowling et nous espérons tous que ça vous plaira. Voilà, je penses que je n'ai rien oublié, si ?

Un bruit de bois qui tape le sol se fait alors entendre, puis une voix masculine résonne:

\- Vigilance constante ! Et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Encore un Noël pas comme les autres.

Les vacances s'ouvrent sur une note joyeuse car Meredith revoit son papa dès son arrivée à la gare. En effet, elle l'aperçoit depuis la fenêtre de son wagon et descend du train avec son chat blotti contre elle, suivie de près par ses amis. Elle se jette dans ses bras après avoir posé son animal au sol, tandis que sa valise la suit en lévitant.

\- Bonjour ma princesse ! Je suis si content que tu rentres enfin à la maison, lui dit-il tout heureux en l'enlaçant avec tendresse. On nous attend au domaine et ton ami Harry va nous accompagner.

\- Super ! Je vais lui dire ! Je reviens, dit-elle avant de foncer vers son ami tandis qu'Hermione rejoint ses parents qui sont prêts à passer du côté moldu.

Horace la regarde courir, un sourire doux sur le visage et quand elle revient avec le jeune Potter, il est d'autant plus content car il sait que ces deux-là sont aussi inséparables qu'un frère et une soeur. Il fait un transplanage d'escorte avec les deux enfants et ainsi que leurs affaires puis atterrit chez lui dans le hall d'entrée. Meredith aide son ami à s'installer dans la chambre qui lui a été attribuée puis ils rejoignent tous les deux Horace qui se trouve dans le salon en compagnie d'Arabella Figg et du plus terrible Auror au monde qui fait toujours aussi peur à Harry malgré le fait qu'il se connaissent depuis trois ans et qu'il ne lui a jamais fait du mal.

La petite fille sourit au duo avant de venir câliner Alastor qui se laissa faire s'étant adouci depuis qu'il a rencontré cette enfant des années plus tôt. Il n'en est pas encore à lui rendre les marques d'affection de façon très claire, mais il progresse sur ce point. Le silence est pendant un temps le maître dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne saluer Arabella puis, l'atmosphère se détend et une conversation bien tranquille débute.

L'Auror demande à Meredith de lui venir en aide pour une mission spéciale et la jeune fille, digne de sa maison, lui pose quantité de questions. Avec une pointe d'agacement, mais un air doux, il répondit à toutes ses questions et elle est bien contente de voir qu'il s'applique. Soudain, un peu plus tard, un grincement résonne dans la pièce.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demande Harry avec un air interloqué.

Un long silence suit sa question puis Arabella Figg se tourne vers Maugrey et lui demande:

\- Tu as encore oublié de graisser tes engrenages n'est-ce pas ?

Il baisse les yeux, semblant soudain captivé par les motifs de la moquette du salon puis elle dit en soupirant, le regardant avec un air tendre:

\- Allez, laisse-moi faire chéri.

Suite à ces mots, plus un bruit ne se fait entendre dans toute la pièce puis il dit:

\- Bah quoi ? Un dragon vous a arraché la langue ?

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est tellement… Inattendu, dit Horace.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est parce que je suis laid à regarder que tu dis ça ?

\- Mais non Alastor ! C'est juste que nous sommes surpris, tu ne nous a jamais rien dit, déclare Poppy qui était assise près de son mari.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? demande Meredith toujours aussi curieuse et friande d'histoires romantiques en tout genre.

\- Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire, commence Alastor qui semble réticent à la raconter.

\- J'adore les récits !, s'exclame Harry, sa curiosité plus forte que sa crainte de ce sorcier plus qu'étrange. Dites-nous tout s'il vous plaît !

Il semble réfléchir tandis que sa compagne soupire puis dit :

\- Je pense que le temps qu'il se décide, il sera l'heure de se coucher, alors, c'est moi qui vais vous conter cette histoire. Après tout, je la connais par coeur.

Les enfants s'installent plus près d'elle, attentifs, puis elle commence à leur dévoiler toute l'histoire.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, vous n'étiez pas encore nés et Alastor avait alors moins de cicatrices, mais il était tout aussi bon Auror qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui. Son responsable l'avait affilié à une enquête sur des objets de magie noire qui se sont retrouvés dans une vente aux enchères de riches moldus et il a du se fondre dans la masse. Cela n'a pas été facile pour lui de se retrouver revêtu d'un impeccable costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate autour du cou. Cependant c'était indispensable pour passer inaperçu parmi les acheteurs. Il était chargé de surveiller la vente avec des collègues pour être sûr que les objets ne tombent pas en de mains innocentes.

Elle s'arrête un instant, puis voyant les regards captivés de ceux qui l'entourent, elle continue :

\- Tout se passait bien au début, mais la mission s'est gâtée quand des cambrioleurs sont entrés dans la galerie où étaient stockées toutes les marchandises à vendre. Alastor et son équipe étaient postés dans un coin, mais ils ont été pris par surprise par des voleurs qui ont voulu dérober un des objets de magie noire. L'un d'eux a tiré sur lui et il est tombé à terre, un peu sonné, il n'a pas pu sortir sa baguette et ce sont les autres Aurors qui ont récupéré le butin tandis qu'un garde moldu a appelé les secours. A l'époque je travaillais en temps qu'infirmière et j'étais avec les ambulanciers qui sont allés sur place. J'avais entendu parler de lui dans la gazette du sorcier et je l'ai reconnu sans peine. J'ai donc convaincu les ambulanciers de me laisser faire puis ils l'ont mis dans l'ambulance, n'ayant pas les moyens de l'opérer directement sur place.

Elle frissonne un temps, puis déclare :

\- Je me souviens que la balle s'était bien enfoncée dans la chair de son épaule ce qui compliquait donc les choses. Je me suis occupée d'empêcher l'hémorragie et je lui ai parlé pendant le voyage, même s'il était inconscient. J'ai également récupéré sa baguette magique pour être certaine qu'elle ne soit pas jetée par inadvertance.

Elle s'arrête de nouveau de parler, se remémorant ce moment, étant un peu nostalgique, comme chaque fois qu'elle raconte cette histoire, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent. Elle reprend après quelques minutes, en décrivant la baguette d'Alastor :

\- Elle était en Aulne, un bois connu pour être très rigide et aimant les sorciers au tempérament opposé au sien, très bien adaptée aux sortilèges informulés. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle avait un ventricule de dragon en guise de coeur, allez savoir pourquoi. Et selon moi, elle était idéale pour les duels. Bref, je divague un peu. Hum… Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, il a été pris en urgence et j'ai pu aider à l'opération avant d'être chargée de lui préparer une chambre. J'ai attendu qu'il soit installé là et on m'a ordonné de veiller sur lui. Je n'ai pas rechigné à la tâche et j'ai appliqué tous les soins requis avec douceur, découvrant avec horreur certaines de ses cicatrices en lui changeant son bandage, ce qui faisait que je le voyais souvent torse nu.

Elle rougit quelques minutes en y repensant et se blottit contre Alastor qui passe doucement un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que Meredith regarde la vieille dame avec un doux sourire, attendant avec impatience la suite de l'histoire, tout comme Harry et ses parents.

\- Il s'est passé quoi après ? demande Harry après quelques minutes sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé par quiconque dans la pièce.

\- Eh bien, un matin, alors que je lui refaisais son bandage à l'épaule, il s'est réveillé d'un seul coup et m'a attrapé le bras de sa main libre. Il me l'aurait cassé si je ne lui avais pas dit :

« Doucement Monsieur Maugrey. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Je ne suis pas là pour vous blesser mais vous soigner. Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît. »

Il m'a regardé pendant un instant sans rien dire puis il m'a demandé, sans me lâcher :

« Quel genre d'hôpital ? »

J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il avait dans la tête et je lui ai répondu :

« Moldu, on vous a tiré dessus pendant votre mission et ça fait 3 jours que vous êtes ici. »

« Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? », m'a-t-il demandé.

« Une cracmol », ai-je répondu sans oser le regarder.

A ce moment, des larmes commencent à couler le long des joues d'Arabella alors qu'elle repense à ce qu'elle a vécu à cause de son absence de magie. Elle reste de longues minutes complètement immobile, comme pétrifiée.

\- C'est loin tout ça Ella, n'y pense plus, dit doucement Alastor qui caresse les cheveux de sa femme. Tout va bien maintenant. Je vais raconter la suite d'accord ?

Elle acquiesce, se blottissant un peu plus contre son mari qui continue donc le récit :

\- Quand elle m'a annoncé ça, je lui ai dis ceci :

« Je ne vous jugerais pas sur votre nature, à mes yeux les gens comme vous sont dans le même cas que les autres, il faut veiller à leur sécurité. Et puis franchement, on s'en fout des origines des uns et des autres, le plus important c'est qui ils sont en dedans »

Elle m'a souri puis a déclaré :

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout comment je vous ai imaginé en me basant sur les récits de la gazette ou sur ce que disaient d'autres sorciers de mon entourage. »

« Il faut toujours se faire son propre avis sur quelqu'un en le voyant de face chère mademoiselle ? »

« Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelles Arabella Figg. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer »

\- Il s'est passé quoi ensuite Alastor ? demande Meredith très curieuse.

L'Auror la regarde sans rien dire, brièvement, avant de poursuivre :

\- Eh bien, on m'a apporté le déjeuner. La bouffe était dégueux, j'ai bien cru que j'allais crever d'intoxication alimentaire. Mais, heureusement Ella est venue en aide à mon estomac et pendant le reste de mon séjour, elle troquait l'ignoble menu de l'hôpital contre un délicieux plat fait maison. Ainsi, en sortant de cet endroit, remis sur pieds, je me sentais mieux que jamais et nous avons gardé contact tout le reste du temps. Chaque fois que j'étais blessé, j'arrivais dans ce même endroit et bizarrement c'était toujours elle qui s'occupait de moi. De fil en aiguille, nous avons appris à nous connaître puis nous nous sommes mariés en petit comité un ou deux ans après.

\- C'est tellement romantique !, s'exclame Meredith un peu en mode fan girl.

\- Je trouve aussi, approuve Poppy avec un grand sourire.

Arabella sourit doucement puis Alastor dit :

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais du coup faut quand même qu'on aille faire la mission d'Albus. Vous nous accompagnez les enfants ?

\- Oui ! s'exclament joyeusement les deux plus jeunes de l'assistance.

L'Auror sourit légèrement puis part avec les enfants en utilisant un transplanage d'escorte, arrivant à Poudlard. Le directeur les emmènent à la Salle sur demande et là, ils découvrent le miroir du Riséd. Harry se contemple dedans, émerveillé de voir sa famille tandis que Meredith, quand elle se met à sa place, voit la sienne, avec tout près d'elle, son vrai père et une silhouette très floue. Dumbledore les avertit du danger de ce miroir puis les invite à l'aider pour le bouger.

Plusieurs Wingardium Leviosa sont utilisés pour déplacer l'objet magique, mais les enfants ne voient pas où il va précisément car ils s'arrêtent au deuxième étage du château alors que les adultes poursuivent l'ascension. Les deux amis soupirent puis un détail dans un tableau près d'eux attire leur attention, la baguette du sorcier assoupi est dans le même bois que celle de Meredith, ce qui est très rare. La jeune fille essaye donc d'attirer l'attention du mage, qu'elle pense avoir bien identifié :

\- Messire Merlin ! Réveillez-vous ! J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop. C'est très important !

L'homme sursaute dans sa toile puis se tourne vers celle qui a osé le sortir de sa sieste. Son regard semble s'adoucir quand il rencontre celui de la Gryffondor et il demande :

\- Qui êtes-vous donc jeunes damoiseaux ?

\- Des élèves de Poudlard Messire. Je m'appelle Meredith Slughorn et voici Harry Potter.

\- Votre réputation vous précède, jeunes gens. Je suis ravi de vous voir, bien que j'aurais préféré que mon sommeil dure plus longtemps. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de répondre ceci :

\- J'aimerais savoir si vous connaissez un groupe quelconque qui aurait pour symbole une colombe ensanglantée perchée sur une gemme.

Le mage la regarde avec des yeux écarquillés sans rien dire pendant un long moment avant de demander avec un air troublé et empli d'une certaine colère :

\- Comment avez-vous entendus parler de ça ?

\- C'est pas une question de discussions, j'ai cette marque dans mon dos.

\- Par les cornes de Lucifer ! Cette foutue secte le payera !

\- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur elle ? Je n'aime pas ne pas connaître ce qui me menace.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée du temps que cela va me prendre pour ne serait-ce que raconter le début de l'histoire mon enfant, dit Merlin sur un ton doux mais avec dans le regard une étincelle trahissant sa profonde haine de cette organisation. Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que ce sont eux qui vous ont arrachée à vos parents alors que vous étiez âgée d'à peine plus de 3 ans.

\- Qui vous a raconté cela ?

\- Si vous êtes bien qui je pense, il s'agissait de votre père : Dimitri Grindelwald.

Elle se fige, et regarde le mage avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à apprendre que celui-ci connaissait son père biologique. Harry observe les réactions du portrait tout en prenant son amie dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer. Quand elle revient à la réalité quelques minutes plus tard, elle demande au mage :

\- Pouvez-vous me raconter comment vous avez rencontré mon père ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il s'est égaré dans les couloirs, ayant perdu la trace des autres Serdaigles et alors que je me reposais, j'ai entendu des pleurs. J'ai regardé dans la direction du bruit et je l'ai appelé. Il a levé la tête puis je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait et quand il m'a expliqué, je suis venus à son aide, le guidant en passant de tableau en tableau, jusqu'à la tour de sa maison. Il a résolu l'énigme puis a rejoint ses camarades et je suis parti. Plus tard, il est venu me voir pour me remercier et nous avons pris le temps de discuter tous les deux. Je l'appréciais beaucoup et je trouvais qu'il avait un petit côté Serpentard qui lui allait bien. Je pense que c'est ça aussi qui a aidé à notre rapprochement.

\- Donc il était votre ami, dit Harry qui a écouté avec attention.

\- C'est exact jeune homme. Autre chose que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement le jour où vous avez appris ma disparition ? demande alors Meredith après un petit temps de réflexion.

\- Eh bien, je me baladais entre mes différents portraits quand je suis arrivé dans une galerie d'un ancien Musée abandonné. Là, j'ai entendu un bruit d'explosion précédé de l'incantation Bombarda, utilisée en général pour faire sauter des souches, en l'occurrence, un pan de mur entier était tombé à la suite de ce sort.

Il s'arrête un court moment de parler, semblant ému, ce qui est étonnant même pour un portrait magique puis il continue :

\- Je me suis approché de façon à voir qui a causé ça et je l'ai vu. Il était à genoux sur le sol près des débris. J'ai remarqué qu'il était couvert de poussière et de blessures, et il m'a dit :

« Oh Merlin… C'est terrible… Elle… Elle a disparu… Ma toute petite fille... »

Elle regarde le mage, les yeux larmoyants alors qu'elle s'imagine ce qu'il s'est passé en ce jour. Ce qui lui fait le plus mal c'est d'imaginer son père biologique blessé. Seulement, Merlin la regarde sans savoir quoi lui dire pour la réconforter et c'est donc Harry qui l'aide à se calmer à nouveau. Ensuite, il peut reprendre son récit et déclare :

\- Je me souviens que ce jour-là, j'ai vraiment déploré le fait que je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma toile. A plusieurs reprises j'ai été présent durant les moments les plus importants de la vie de Dimitri mais j'aurais préféré ne pas être prisonnier pour l'aider au mieux. Quand il m'eut raconté comment tu as été enlevée en pleine nuit, je suis allé voir Albus pour qu'il nous aide dans les recherches mais malgré tous nos efforts on ne t'a jamais retrouvée, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je comprends… D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle… Il y a un souvenir que j'ai jamais compris. Il y avait une grande silhouette vêtue d'un manteau rouge qui m'a emportée, disparaissant dans un craquement caractéristique du transplanage avec une lumière bleue.

\- Hum… Cette façon de se vêtir est typique des membres de cette secte parisienne qui a pour but d'effacer de la planète tous les êtres n'étant pas des sorciers.

\- C'est complètement dingue ! Ils détruiraient l'équilibre du monde ! s'exclame Meredith choquée.

\- Tout à fait, et de mon temps, nous avons cru en être débarrassés, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

La jeune fille allait dire quelque chose suite à ça quand elle entend Maugrey qui les appellent. Alors avec Harry elle dit au revoir à Merlin avant de rejoindre l'Auror qui les ramènent à la propriété des Slughorn. Il part ensuite sans un mot de plus les laissant en famille. Il peut donc rejoindre sa femme et est bien heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, cela n'étant pas arrivé souvent durant sa carrière de chasseur de mage noir. Les jours de vacance passent tranquillement, Meredith se renseignant sur la secte tout en préparant quelques petites choses pour les fêtes, impatiente qu'elles arrivent. Elle s'occupe de décorer la maison, accrochant même des guirlandes sur le cadre d'Edward Slughorn. Elle a également la charge d'embellir le sapin de Noël qui est bien plus grand qu'elle. Exceptionnellement, elle a le droit d'utiliser sa magie pour faciliter les choses même si le reste de la famille aide aussi.

Son oncle utilise Wingardium Leviosa pour qu'elle puisse mettre l'étoile sur la cime de l'arbre et elle éclate de rire quand il lui fait faire des acrobaties. De nombreuses photos sont prises à cette occasion et chaque membre de la famille prend une part des préparatifs afin que le jour J, tout soit parfait. Harry saisit cette occasion pour interroger les Flamel sur ce que Minerva a retiré du coffre de Gringotts en début d'année. Le couple explique qu'il s'agit de la pierre philosophale que Nicolas a créée et qu'il a demandé au directeur de Poudlard de la protéger le plus efficacement possible. La jeune fille comprend immédiatement ce que tout cela implique, se remémorant une partie du premier film de sa saga favorite, qu'elle déteste. Des larmes discrètes coulent le long de ses joues et elle se met à réfléchir à une solution pour éviter la mort des Flamel.

Les autres ne remarquent pas son mal être, tant ils sont concentrés sur leurs missions respectives, sauf Drago qui vient l'enlacer, ne posant pas de questions, sachant qu'elle va lui en parler tôt ou tard. Le 24 décembre quand le moment du dîner arrive, chaque invité étant présent, l'atmosphère se fait plus douce et les conversations animent les lieux. Les enfants discutent des cours mais plus particulièrement des créatures magiques, y compris les plus loufoques que cette chère Luna présente avec son père. Harry a été installé à côté d'elle et il la trouve vraiment merveilleuse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant parler de façon si enthousiaste des Joncheruines et autres créatures dont l'existence n'est pas établie.

En bref, comme souvent, le repas de fête est loin d'être ennuyeux surtout quand on voit les interactions sur la magie noire entre Gellert et Alastor, et celle qui se joue maintenant entre Meredith et Hagrid pour qui une chaise spéciale a été invoquée. La jeune fille a fait part au gardien des clefs, de son intérêt concernant les Acromentules et Hagrid lui en parle avec un sourire ravi bien que caché par sa barbe :

\- Alors Mery, écoute moi bien, si tu fais la rencontre d'une acromentule géante et affamée, grattouille lui la tête, elles adorent ça.

\- Je fais comment si je suis pas toute seule ?

\- Bah, commence par lui causer. Elle aiment bien discuter surtout quand elles sentent quelque chose de spécial chez leur interlocuteur. Et ne les quittent pas des yeux. Sinon elles penseront que tu as peur, et là, elles te sauteront dessus.

\- Pas de soucis, merci du conseil. Je vais faire ça si jamais il y en a une qui quitte la forêt interdite.

Ils éclatent ensuite de rire avant de parler des bestioles les plus terrifiantes du monde magique. Lorsque le temps vient pour chacun de se coucher, la majorité des gens rentrent chez eux tandis qu'une autre partie est installée dans l'une des ailes du manoir Slughorn. Ainsi, le lendemain, c'est la voix toute excité de Mery, Luna, Drago et Harry qui réveille les adultes. Ils se dépêchent de rejoindre le quatuor qui regarde les paquets sous le sapin avec émerveillement puis tous ensembles ils déballent les présents. De nouveaux livres viennent alimenter la bibliothèque de Meredith, ainsi que du matériel de dessin et des ingrédients de potions rares en plus d'albums photos qu'ont fabriqués ses amis avec le plus grand soin. Drago quant à lui reçoit une montre à gousset, un héritage de son grand-père paternel. Luna a du parfum et une encyclopédie des créatures magiques les plus farfelues qui existent. Harry lui découvre avec stupéfaction une cape d'invisibilité lui venant de son père, en plus de livres sur le Quidditch et d'une bonne réserve de bonbons.

Il l'essaye tout de suite et s'amuse avec avant de la ranger avec précaution sachant que c'est un objet magique des plus exceptionnels et rare. D'ailleurs, son grand-père par alliance lui explique un peu comment elle est arrivée là ainsi que ces propriétés. Gellert et Xenophilius montrent eux aussi certaines connaissances sur le sujet et racontent le conte des trois frères. Le jeune garçon bien que surpris par tout cela promet de faire bon usage de cette cape et c'est sur ces mots que les fêtes se terminent.


	18. Chapter 18

Intervention:

\- Bonjour, encore en retard, vraiment navré. Quelques petits contre temps ont pris l'auteur au dépourvu. Maintenant, voilà le nouveau chapitre en espèrant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture et surtout soyez doux avec les animaux.

\- Hagrid ! Ils le savent voyons !

\- Mais Min...

\- Pas de mais.

Un grognement retentit alors, puis c'est le silence.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : La forêt interdite, une promenade de santé ?

A la fin des vacances, tout le petit groupe retourne à Poudlard par le train et sur le chemin, ils font la connaissance de Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione. Meredith se prend aussitôt d'affection pour cette belle boule de poils et le cajole tandis que son amie raconte comment elle a trouvé l'animal.

\- J'étais au coeur de Londres avec mes parents, pas très loin du chemin de traverse quand nous avons aperçu un homme qui courait dans la rue, semblant effrayé par quelque chose. Nous nous sommes approchés de lui pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait exactement et on l'entendait crier :

« C'est le diable incarné ! Sauvez-vous ! Fuyez pour votre vie ! »

Piquée par la curiosité, je me suis enfoncée dans la ruelle et c'est là que je l'ai trouvé roulé en boule. Sa fourrure était poisseuse de sang par endroit et son regard était menaçant. Mais, quand je me suis approchée, il s'est mis à ronronner, alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

\- Tu veux dire que ce que ce type fuyait, c'était simplement le chat ? demande Harry étonné et se retenant difficilement de se moquer de l'homme qui a pris la poudre d'escampette.

\- C'est exact, répond-elle alors que Salem va près du chat tigré et semble entamer une conversation.

\- Il s'est passé quoi après ? demande Drago alors que Meredith suit la conversation des deux félins.

Hermione sourit doucement à son ami, ravie de le voir si intéressé par son histoire et dit :

\- J'ai montré le chat à mes parents et nous l'avons emmené chez le vétérinaire puis ma mère a décidé de le garder. J'ai pris le temps de bien prendre soin de lui pour le connaître mieux et il a accepté de venir avec moi à Poudlard. Parfois, j'ai la sensation qu'il comprend vraiment tout ce que je lui dis et je me demande s'il n'aurait pas des secrets.

\- Tous les humains en ont, alors pourquoi pas les animaux ? demande doucement Luna qui est à peine à demi revenue sur terre.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, dit Hermione qui trouve un peu étrange le silence de Meredith qui est bien souvent sujette à commenter les discutions les plus inhabituelles.

Cette dernière, sentant le regard inquisiteur de la Gryffondor, tourne la tête vers elle et demande :

\- Il y a un problème Hermy ?

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est étonnant que tu ne dises rien.

\- Je suis concentrée sur ton chat, dit Meredith avec un doux sourire.

\- Il t'aime bien comme beaucoup d'autres animaux.

La jeune Slughorn sourit à son amie puis observe le chat qui passe des genoux de sa maîtresse à ceux d'Harry, s'allongeant là en miaulant, demandant des caresses. Le garçon passe doucement ses mains dans la fourrure du félin et il ronronne, mais à un moment donné son regard rencontre celui de Meredith. Ses yeux changent brièvement de couleur, passant du doré au bleu nuit, ce qui est très troublant et fait que la demoiselle sait désormais qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez Pattenrond. Elle réfléchit longuement au sujet de ce qu'il vient de se passer et en vient à la conclusion qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne parle pas de son hypothèse à ses amis pour le moment.

Elle remarque, au bout d'un moment, que Salem est à nouveau en train de miauler devant le persan et que ce dernier lui répond. Ils ne parlent bien sûr pas la langue des humains, mais étrangement, cette fois, elle arrive à comprendre et écoute avec attention, essayant de dissimuler à quel point elle est choquée par les propos tenus. Elle ne dit rien de tout le reste du trajet et aucun de ses amis n'osent la déranger en la voyant perdue dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont pas loin de la gare d'arrivée qu'ils la font revenir sur terre. Drago se charge de cela en l'enlaçant doucement, murmurant à son oreille :

\- Nous sommes presque arrivés Mery.

Elle lui sourit puis se prépare et les accompagne avec un air pensif. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, elle s'arrête près du portrait de Merlin. Il la salue mais elle n'a pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus que ses amis l'entraînent avec eux pour aller dîner. Quelques temps plus tard, après les cours, ils vont rendre une petite visite à Hagrid, alors que la nuit est presque tombée. Harry, malgré les dires de Drago et Meredith, pense toujours que Severus Rogue a quelque chose à se reprocher et le soupçonne de vouloir voler la pierre philosophale dont ils ont donc appris l'existence durant une conversation avec les Flamel eux-mêmes. Hagrid essaye de persuader le jeune Gryffondor que tout se passera bien mais un bruit interrompt sa tentative. Tous se tournent vers l'âtre de la cabane du garde de chasse où se trouve un chaudron.

L'homme s'en approche et en sort un énorme œuf que la Serdaigle identifie comme étant celui d'un dragon Norvégien à crête. Elle a quelques connaissances sur ces créatures grâce au frère aîné des jumeaux Weasley, Charlie, qui est depuis la fin de ses études, en Roumanie, pour les étudier. Quand l'œuf éclos, elle est la première à le caresser et le bébé semble aussitôt bien s'entendre avec elle. Cependant, alors qu'elle joue avec lui, que Hagrid a décidé de nommer Norbert, elle entend un bruit en provenance de l'extérieur et voit Ronald Weasley en train de les espionner. Il court quand il remarque qu'elle l'a vu et il se dépêche de gagner le château tout comme les six amis, un peu plus tard. Ils le retrouvent en compagnie d'une Minerva McGonagall pas du tout ravie et sont collés tous ensembles pour être sortis.

Quand ils sont emmenés à l'orée de la forêt par le concierge Argus Rusard, Meredith remarque que Neville est très nerveux. Mais, elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'ils sont arrivés auprès d'Hagrid qui va leur servir de guide. Il est armé d'une arbalète et un flash vient à l'esprit de la Serdaigle brune. Elle retient un cri angoissé sachant ce qui attend Harry là-dedans et personne ne semble avoir remarqué ceci. Elle écoute donc les paroles du garde-chasse au sujet de la « chose » qui attaque les licornes et le suit comme les autres dans la forêt.

L'homme les guide là où il a découvert du sang la dernière fois et il sépare les enfants en trois groupes. Drago part avec Neville et Hagrid. Ron est mis en duo avec Harry, insistant pour prendre Crockdur, quant aux trois filles, elles partent ensembles. Les groupes s'enfoncent dans la forêt en quête de la créature meurtrière et inconnue, prenant chacun un chemin différent. Le premier trio entend des branches craquer quelques mètres plus loin sur le chemin et ils tombent nez à nez avec un homme assez pâle, vêtu d'un élégant costume blanc et noir, du sang bien rouge sur sa chemise déchirée, autrefois immaculée. Il les regardent sans rien dire puis au bout d'un instant, sa voix de baryton résonne dans le bois :

\- Je vois que vous êtes bien entouré pour votre chasse nocturne mon cher Hagrid.

\- Drake ? Que fais-tu là ? T'es pas trop loin de tes Carpates ?

\- Je sors d'un rendez-vous avec Albus et j'ai eu un petit creux du coup me voilà.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? As-tu vu quelque chose pendant que tu t'abreuvais ?

\- J'ai croisé une silhouette drapée de noir, mais je ne l'ai pas poursuivie puisque j'avais une proie en vue. Quoi que c'était, ça s'est enfoncé plus loin dans le bois.

\- Je vois, merci du renseignement. Tu comptes rester dans le coin un moment ?

\- Quelques jours oui. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous me trouverez près du repère de l'Acromentule, dit-il avant de se transformer en loup puis de partir.

Les deux garçons lancent un regard interrogateur au garde-chasse qui leur dit :

\- Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Pour le moment on doit continuer à chercher.

En même temps, plusieurs mètres plus loin, les filles entendent des bruits provenant de la cime des arbres de la forêt. Meredith conseille à ses amies de ne plus bouger et demande :

\- Êtes-vous Aragog ?

\- Oui et vous vous êtes mon dîner.

\- Hagrid sera très en colère si vous nous mangez.

Les yeux de l'araignée trahissent sa déception puis elle dit :

\- Hum… Vous connaissez Hagrid. Bien. Je vais peut-être vous laisser passer.

\- Montrez-vous, j'aime voir mon interlocuteur quand je discute.

\- Comme vous voudrez petite créature, dit-il avant de descendre de son arbre en tissant une toile.

Elles se retrouvent donc devant une gigantesque araignée qui les fixe de ses huit yeux. Aucune des filles ne reculent en la voyant et Aragog déclare :

\- Il est rare de rencontrer des humains aussi braves que vous par ici. Que faites-vous en ces lieux ?

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de ce qui suce le sang des Licornes. Auriez-vous vu quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Cela sent très mauvais et l'air est empli de magie noire. La dernière fois il est passé près de mon repère mais nous l'avons fait fuir ma famille et moi.

\- Avez-vous une idée de ce que c'était ?, demande Hermione.

\- Voldemort, répond l'araignée. Vous devriez donc vite retourner auprès de votre ami.

\- Vous savez où il est ? demande Luna.

\- Bien sûr. Vous devez aller encore plus loin dans les bois.

\- Pouvez-vous nous y emmener ? C'est important ! S'il vous plaît, dit doucement Meredith en se rapprochant de l'Acromentule, la grattouillant.

Aragog reste un instant immobile, surpris, puis il émet un son proche d'un ronronnement de chat, bien que plus rauque et il se couche, invitant les jeune sorcières à grimper sur son dos. Avec une légère appréhension, Hermione monte en aidant Luna puis Meredith les rejoint. Ensuite, elles s'accrochent aux poils de l'araignée qui fait son chemin dans les toiles, le plus rapidement possible, sachant à quel point le mage noir est dangereux. Au même moment, les deux garçons et le chien arrivent près d'une clairière d'où émane un bruit inquiétant. Ron, totalement indigne de sa maison, pousse violemment Harry dans cette direction, s'enfuyant en revenant sur leurs pas, gardant avec lui la lanterne. Le garçon se cognant l'arrière de la tête sur un roc et s'évanouit, ce qui fait que Crockdur hurle à la mort avant de partir à la recherche de son maître. Le jeune sorcier se réveille cependant avant l'arrivée des secours et il s'approche de la source du bruit.

Il voit alors une personne penchée sur une licorne morte, buvant son sang. Celle-ci fixe Harry qui ressent une forte douleur à sa cicatrice puis s'approche de lui, rapidement. Heureusement pour le survivant un centaure arrive et fait fuir l'ennemi avant d'aider le sorcier à se relever. Il lui explique ce qu'il arrive aux personnes buvant du sang de Licorne ce qui aide Harry à comprendre pas mal de choses. Ensuite, des bruits de pattes s'approchent de là et Firenze, c'est le nom du centaure, se met sur ses gardes. Il se détend quand il remarque que l'Acromentule qui vient d'arriver a trois jeunes filles sur le dos. Il s'en va alors que Hagrid arrive avec le reste du groupe, sauf Ron. Aragog laisse ses passagères descendre puis après avoir dit à Meredith qu'il serait ravi de discuter à nouveau avec elle, il rejoint son repère.

C'est alors que Harry s'écroule, ayant perdu pas mal de sang à cause de sa blessure à la tête. Le garde-chasse le prend dans ses bras, confiant une lanterne à Hermione puis ils rentrent tous à Poudlard, déposant le blessé à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh le prend immédiatement en charge et il se réveille pendant les soins, demandant à voir ses amis pour s'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Il est soulagé de constater qu'ils n'ont pas une seule égratignure quand Poppy les laissent discuter quelques instants ensembles. Ils spéculent sur l'identité du tueur et Harry pense que Voldemort boit du sang de licorne en attendant que Rogue vole la pierre pour qu'il puisse préparer l'élixir de longue vie. Ils n'ont pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin dans leur discussion car à ce moment-là, la grande porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur le directeur et son adjointe. Ils ont tous les deux un air rongé par l'inquiétude et se précipitent aux côtés d'Harry.

Celui-ci a un bandage autour de la tête mais semble aller bien alors le directeur soupire de soulagement et tandis que Minerva s'assoit près de leur petit-fils, il interroge Meredith sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle lui raconte tout en détail et ses yeux bleus s'emplissent d'une fureur sans nom qu'il peine à dissimuler alors qu'il voit Ron assit tranquillement dans un lit, à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Il serre les poings et prend de profondes inspirations pour résister à son envie d'aller étrangler ce maudit rouquin puis il va dans son bureau pour écrire aux parents de ce dernier.

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, les portes de la grande-salle s'ouvrent à la volée. Une petite femme replète aux cheveux roux et au visage rouge de colère entre alors, suivie de son mari. Il essaye de la calmer alors qu'elle s'élance vers la table des enseignants. Dumbledore sourit doucement et se lève en la voyant puis il fait le tour de ses collègues pour la rejoindre. Il a une attitude paisible et dit :

\- Venez avec moi Molly et Arthur, je vais vous expliquer tout ça dans mon bureau.

\- Voyons Albus ! C'est juste impossible que mon fils ait fait ça ! Vous êtes sénile ! s'exclame-t-elle dubitative et très en colère, plongeant son regard marron dans le sien.

\- Vous pouvez demander à Harry si vous ne me croyez pas ma chère, dit-il, conservant un calme olympique tout en l'accompagnant à la table des Gryffondors tandis que les élèves murmures.

Là, Meredith, assise près des jumeaux Weasley leur murmure :

\- Elle a pas l'air très commode votre mère les garçons.

\- C'est surtout le cas quand ON fait une connerie normalement, dit Fred. Je sens qu'elle va passer un savon à son Ronnie chouchou.

La jeune fille retient un éclat de rire tandis qu'elle observe Madame Weasley qui parle avec Harry qui a toujours son bandage autour de la tête. La femme écarquille les yeux en constatant que la version du garçon est là même que celle du directeur mais aussi en voyant qu'il est sincère. Elle reporte alors son attention sur le plus jeune de ses fils et lui dit :

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever tes fesses de ce banc et d'aller faire tes bagages immédiatement ! Et ne daigne même pas ouvrir la bouche, tu ne ferais qu'aggraver ton cas. Tu es une honte pour la maison Gryffondor et je ne tolérerais pas un mot de plus. Oh, et surtout n'oublies pas de t'excuser envers Harry, sinon ça va chauffer à la maison !

A contre-coeur le rouquin se lève de sa place, délaissant son assiette puis il s'excuse brièvement auprès du survivant avant de gagner le dortoir, ses parents sur les talons. Cela prend longtemps avant que la tension présente dans l'air ne disparaisse puis finalement les conversations reprennent bon train. Beaucoup d'élèves se moquent du garçon que sa mère a humilié devant tout le monde et ils disent aussi qu'il l'a bien cherché après ce qu'il a fait subir à Harry Potter. Ce dernier n'a plus d'appétit et ses amis font de leur mieux pour lui redonner le sourire avant qu'ils n'aillent tous en cours avec leurs maisons respectives. Pendant ce temps, ils sont loin de se douter que dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier reçoit la visite d'Igor Karkaroff, directeur de l'école de magie Durmstrang, située au Nord de l'Europe, sûrement près de la Russie. L'ex Mangemort aux longs cheveux noirs et au petit bouc soyeux est assis face à Albus. Ce dernier explique alors à son visiteur la raison pour laquelle il l'a fait venir.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien mon ami… Tu me demandes de pourrir la vie d'un futur élève de mon institut parce qu'il a abandonné ton petit-fils, HARRY POTTER, blessé, dans la forêt interdite alors que le seigneur des ténèbres y rôdait ? interroge celui-ci à la fin du récit.

\- Oui. Cela te pose-t-il un problème quelconque ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais je ne te pensais pas capable de ce genre d'acte, Albus.

\- Quand on blesse les miens, je suis pire que n'importe quel psychopathe.

\- Je vois. Tu as des châtiments spécifiques en tête ?

\- Évidemment, dit le vieil homme, ses yeux bleus brillants d'un air mauvais qui surprend son interlocuteur, pas habitué à le voir agir comme s'il avait été un terrible mage noir.

\- Nous sommes donc d'accord, dès qu'il arrivera, je ferais en sorte que jamais plus il ne puisse refaire du mal à quiconque. Il n'oubliera pas de si tôt mon école si jamais il en ressort, déclare Karkaroff avant de disparaître en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette.

Le lendemain dans la matinée, le groupe d'amis, ayant échangé sur les événements arrivés dans la forêt tous ensembles, décident d'aller voir Hagrid afin qu'il fasse la lumière sur le fameux Drake. Ils se retrouvent donc durant une de leurs pauses, dans la cabane du garde-chasse, devant d'énormes tasses à thé, à écouter l'homme parler de ses célèbres biscuits rochers jusqu'à ce que Meredith amène réellement le sujet sur le tapis en disant :

\- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il fabriquait dans la forêt le mec en costard élégant couvert de sang à ce moment-là Hagrid ?

\- Eh bien, il arrive que le directeur mène des missions diplomatiques afin que les sorciers se rapprochent de certaines créatures magiques. Il s'est donc fait des amis dans plusieurs peuples et les a nommés ambassadeurs par ses pouvoirs de président du Magenmagot. Drake, autrement appelé Dracula, représente les vampires et vient régulièrement faire des rapports à Albus qui est son ami depuis un certain temps déjà. Il n'a jamais fait de mal à un élève et ne se nourrit que de sang animal quand il vient dans les parages.

\- Donc il était là dans le cadre d'une mission diplomatique et pour rendre visite à mon parrain par alliance ? demande Meredith interloquée.

\- C'est cela. Il est rare que des élèves croisent sa route cependant et je vous demanderais donc de ne pas parler de cette histoire aux autres.

Le groupe promit au géant de ne rien dire puis la journée reprend son cours normal. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, quand Ronald Weasley passe les portes de sa nouvelle école, il regrette, bien que trop tard, son attitude passée car les élèves l'ont aussitôt en horreur y compris son idole Viktor Krum. Il déteste son emploi du temps, le froid mordant environnant mais aussi la discipline quasiment militaire qui est omniprésente dans cet endroit. Il n'arrive pas à se faire le moindre ami et chaque jour les tâches qu'il doit accomplir deviennent plus ardues que pour n'importe quel autre élève. Personne ne semble s'en préoccuper, même dans sa propre famille à qui il ne cesse d'envoyer des lettres pour supplier ses parents de le rechanger d'école. Il est bien surpris quand il apprend que c'est son père qui l'a inscrit là et que sa mère a approuvé le choix d'institut. Elle a même écrit dans une réponse :

« Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais Ronald, la prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. En attendant, bon courage dans ta nouvelle école et tâche de bien te conduire, nous t'avons à l'oeil. »


	19. Chapter 19

Intervention:

\- Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de la jeune Meredith. Comme d'habitude nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture et vous conseillons également de bien vous accrocher car ça va secouer comme...

\- Mr Jordan ! Nous ne sommes pas à un Match de Quidditch !

\- Pardon professeur...

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Épreuves en cascade !

En plein mois de Juin, alors que les élèves de Poudlard viennent de passer leurs examens de fin d'année, le soleil brille et ils sont dehors, en train de discuter, pour pas changer, de Voldemort.

Le temps est magnifique, le soleil illumine tout le château et le bleu du ciel n'a jamais était aussi clair. Pourtant, comme le dit l'expression, le beau temps, c'est le calme avant la tempête. D'ailleurs, à un moment précis, alors qu'il marche tranquillement dans l'herbe, ses amis le suivant de près, Harry ressent une violente douleur à sa cicatrice, s'évanouissant presque et est rattrapé par Meredith. Elle l'aide à se relever puis une réalisation frappe soudain le jeune homme qui entraîne ses amis chez le garde-chasse en disant :

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que Hagrid qui a toujours voulu avoir un dragon rencontre justement quelqu'un qui a un œuf dans sa poche ?

\- Tu penses que c'est Rogue qui était au pub ? Il devait savoir pour le fait que Hagrid en voulait un, dit Hermione avec un air de profonde réflexion. Cependant, ça me paraît quand même un peu improbable, comment il aurait pu en avoir un ?

\- C'est n'importe quoi les amis ! Je suis certaine que c'est pas lui le coupable ! Je vous le dis depuis le début que c'est Quirrell !

\- Mais Mery, c'est juste pas crédible, dit gentiment Drago.

\- C'est pas parce qu'il bégaye qu'il est forcément faible Dray ! Vous verrez que j'ai raison !

Les autres ne répliquèrent rien car ils arrivent devant la cabane de leur ami. Il l'interroge donc mais il ne sait pas grand-chose comme le type était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir. Ils décident alors de se rendre au bureau de Minerva McGonagall et demandent à voir le directeur en lui parlant de leurs inquiétudes concernant la pierre philosophale. Elle leur apprend qu'il a quitté l'école après avoir reçu un hibou du Ministère de la magie et est parti à Londres. Ils font machine arrière, gagnant la cour en parlant ensemble.

\- Ce soir, il faut à tout prix que je récupère la pierre avant le voleur.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Harry! Après ce que McGonagall a dit ? Tu vas te faire renvoyer ! dit Luna avec un air très inquiet, tandis que Neville reste muet, ayant même blanchi.

\- Et alors ? Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Si Rogue prend la pierre, il la donnera à Voldemort qui reviendra ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu dire comment c'était quand il a voulu prendre le pouvoir ? S'il y arrive, on ne pourra plus se faire renvoyer tout simplement parce que notre école n'existera plus ! Il va détruire le château, ou pire, en faire une école de magie noire ! Perdre des points ne compte plus ! Nous avons l'avenir de cet endroit sur nos épaules ! Il ne nous laissera jamais en paix, surtout si Gryffondor gagne la coupe ! Si je suis pris avant de récupérer l'artefact magique, je n'aurais plus qu'à aller dans un trou perdu au beau milieu de nulle part, attendant qu'il vienne me chercher pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé il y a plus de 10 ans. Ça ne fera que retarder un peu le moment de ma mort, parce que moi, je ne me mettrai jamais du côté des forces obscures ! Cette nuit, je passe par cette trappe et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher ! C'est Voldemort qui a tué mes parents, ne l'oubliez pas, mes amis !

Les autres gardent silence un instant avant de déclarer qu'ils ne le laisseront pas partir seul puis ils croisent Severus Rogue qui les interrompt dans leur conversation en leur disant que c'était louche que des premières années ne se baladent pas dehors avec un temps magnifique. Ils se hâtent de quitter le chemin du maître des potions et d'un commun accord, ils décident, presque à l'unanimité, de descendre sous la trappe le soir même. Ils rentrent chacun à leurs dortoirs respectifs, prêts à en découdre avec ce qui protège la pierre de celui qui veut la voler et ils prévoient de se rejoindre dès que tous leurs camarades se seront endormis. Cela ne tarde pas à être le cas dans la tour des Serdaigles ce qui fait que Meredith se faufile discrètement hors de là grâce à un coup de main de Luna qui n'a pas voulu l'accompagner.

Du côté de Serpentard, Drago ne rencontre pas spécialement de problèmes non plus, alors qu'à Gryffondor c'est une toute autre affaire. Alors que Harry et Hermione descendent sans bruit dans leur salle commune, un croassement se fait entendre et ils sont surpris par Neville qui essaye de les empêcher de partir. Il ne veut pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose ni que cela se répercute sur toute leur maison. Seulement, il s'attendait pas à ce que son amie lui jette un Petrificus Totalus. Après qu'ils se soient excusés auprès de lui, le duo quitte la tour pour rejoindre Meredith et Drago au lieu de rendez-vous qu'ils se sont fixés près du tableau de Merlin.

Le mage leur souhaite bonne chance et leur recommande une grande prudence avant qu'ils ne s'élancent dans les escaliers pour atteindre le troisième étage. L'endroit est toujours aussi sinistre qu'avant sauf qu'une douce musique émane de la pièce où se trouve le chien à trois têtes, ainsi que des ronflements. Rassuré de ne pas avoir à faire à la bête éveillée, le quatuor entre puis déplace la grosse patte de l'animal qui repose sur la trappe. Quand la harpe cesse de jouer, Meredith, qui a anticipé ça, sort une flûte de son sac et se met l'utiliser, rendormant l'énorme animal. Ainsi, ses amis peuvent descendre en sécurité et après qu'elle leur eut fait part rapidement des épreuves à passer pour atteindre la pierre, mis à part celle du miroir, elle les laissent continuer sans elle. Elle veut s'assurer que le chien ne fera pas du pâté d'eux quand ils reviendront et puis elle en profite pour câliner le chien qui se réveille entre temps mais étrangement, ne lui fait rien du tout. Elle sourit joyeusement et lui fait des grattouilles derrière les oreilles. Elle procède une tête après l'autre pour ne pas faire de jaloux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il commence à jouer avec elle, ses trois têtes jappant joyeusement et elle se dit qu'elle est plus en sécurité là qu'en bas avec les autres même si elle aurait bien voulu les accompagner. Cependant, il faut qu'elle reste là le plus longtemps possible afin de pouvoir prendre la pierre dans la main d'Harry avant que Dumbledore n'arrive. Elle a comme point de repère la sortie d'Hermione de la trappe. Elle sait qu'entre ces deux-moments, elle n'aura que quelques minutes pour descendre aider son ami, en profitant ainsi pour empêcher ses aïeux de mourir. Elle attend donc que le temps passe, croisant les doigts pour que ça se déroule bien pour eux.

Elle entend d'ailleurs leurs voix provenant de sous la trappe et sait qu'ils sont pris dans le filet du diable, Hermione réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour aider Drago qui panique un peu. Soudain, la miss-je-sais-tout, comme le dit si affectueusement le professeur Rogue, déclare :

\- Le filet du Diable déteste la lumière et la chaleur !

\- En quoi ça nous aide ? demande Harry. Drago étouffe là !

\- Attends une seconde, il faut que je me rappelle de ce sort… Hum… Ah ça y est ! Lumus Solem ! dit-elle en pointant sa baguette magique vers la plante.

Un rayon de lumière jaillit du bout de la baguette et frappe la plante qui se rétracte, ce qui fait que Drago tombe, rattrapé de justesse par Harry qui utilise sur lui Wingardium Leviosa afin de pouvoir le poser en douceur. Le blond remercie son ami pour le coup de main et félicite Hermione en se relevant, puis ils reprennent tous les trois leur avancée dans ce lieu sombre, lugubre, humide, et silencieux, trop à leur goût. Mais, cela ne dure pas car ils entendent un peu après des battements d'ailes et se demandent quelle sorte d'oiseau a bien pu être emmenée là avant de découvrir la salle remplie de clefs volantes. Ils se rendent compte également de la présence d'un balai volant.

En analysant en détail la situation, Hermione souligne avec brio, comme souvent, que la clef fermant la porte doit être dans le même style que celle-ci. Habitué à suivre le vif d'or durant les matchs de Quidditch, Harry, une fois grimpé sur le balai et poursuivi par les fameuses clefs, attrape la bonne sans trop de soucis. Il l'envoie à Hermione qui débloque l'ouverture puis avec Drago elle referme la porte derrière eux de justesse. Ils se retrouvent alors tous les trois devant un immense échiquier grandeur nature, et version sorcier, comme le démontre les pièces brisées autour d'eux. Ils prennent chacun la place de l'une des pièces, Hermione en tour, Harry en fou et Drago en cavalier. Il dirige les pions avec astuce et logique mais à la fin il doit se sacrifier pour que son ami puisse faire échec au roi afin qu'ils gagnent la partie. Quand l'épée du roi tombe sur le sol dans un grand fracas métallique, il s'élance aux côtés du Serpentard qui est inconscient par terre, blessé.

Il recommande à son amie d'aller chercher Dumbledore et d'emmener Drago se faire soigner puis elle lui dit avec un sourire :

\- Tu es un très grand sorcier Harry. N'oublie jamais ça, et sois prudent.

\- C'est promis Hermione, tu es loin d'être débarrassée de moi tu sais, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour. J'espère juste que Meredith n'a pas raison pour Quirrell, sinon elle ne me laissera jamais en paix avec ça…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Harry. Va affronter Rogue ou qui que ce soit, et surtout, ne te laisse pas embobiner par ses paroles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Occupe-toi bien de Drago, sinon Meredith va-t'en vouloir.

Hermione sourit doucement puis pousse gentiment son ami vers la prochaine porte avant de reporter son attention sur le blessé qui fait peine à voir avec son uniforme déchiré et ses blessures. De l'autre côté de la trappe, avec Touffu, la jeune fille éternue, signe qu'on parle d'elle dans son dos. Elle décide d'aller voir par elle-même malgré le fait que le chien essaye de l'en empêcher. Il sent le danger qu'il y a là en bas et elle doit attendre de l'avoir rassuré avant de pouvoir emprunter la trappe. Elle ne perd pas de temps avec le filet du diable, s'étonnant en le voyant se rétracter sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Cela la surprend, mais elle préfère garder cette observation de côté pour un moment où elle aura plus de temps et de moyens afin de revenir dessus.

Ensuite elle se rend dans la pièce aux clefs et avec le sourire, enfourche le balai. Elle fait cela juste pour le plaisir, sachant bien que la porte est déjà ouverte puis elle vole jusqu'à ses amis, ses cheveux s'emmêlant pendant son vol mais elle apprécie de sentir le vent produit par les clefs faire flotter sa tignasse. Après un petit moment, elle atterrit auprès d'eux et laisse un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres quand elle voit que Drago est blessé. Elle se place près de lui puis l'examine rapidement comme sa mère adoptive le lui a appris afin d'établir un rapide diagnostic de façon plutôt fiable. Il n'a heureusement que des plaies et des bosses sans trop de gravité, bien qu'elle a un doute pour le bras gauche. Elle vient en aide à Hermione pour sortir Drago par la trappe puis retourne en bas.

Elle a expliqué à son amie qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner à l'infirmerie car sinon Harry resterait seul en attendant le retour de Dumbledore. La jeune Gryffondor a trouvé cet argument convaincant et l'a laissée partir en lui faisant promettre de ne rien faire de dangereux. Meredith rit en y repensant car selon elle, en présence de Voldemort, absolument tout peut représenter un risque de mort imminente, mais ça bien sûr elle ne l'a pas dit. Elle observe avec attention l'échiquier tout en avançant dessus avec prudence et reconnaît bien là le travail de sa marraine. Elle s'arrête devant la porte qui conduit à la salle suivante, un air songeur sur le visage.

Pendant ce temps, loin de Poudlard, dans la capitale de Londres, Albus Dumbledore, très énervé, émerge du ministère de la magie où il s'est rendu pour rien. Maugréant dans sa barbe il marche un peu dans les rues pour se défouler et va boire un petit verre au Chaudron Baveur pour décompresser avant de retourner à l'école. En chemin, il croise Rusard qui, trop occupé à jouer avec Miss Teigne, le salue à peine puis il continue sa marche dans le château pour regagner son bureau. Il y est à peine installé depuis quelques secondes que Poppy Pomfresh y débarque sans prévenir en lui faisant part de l'état du jeune Drago Malfoy et le priant de le suivre. Le directeur soupire, dissimulant ainsi sa grande inquiétude en la déguisant en agacement, puis il suit la femme à son lieu de travail. Il examine le garçon puis interroge Hermione qui lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé en détail afin qu'il puisse bien comprendre tout. Il tique, tout comme l'infirmière, quand elle l'informe du fait que Meredith est allée rejoindre Harry. La « redoutable » dame manque de s'évanouir, rattrapée de justesse par Albus à qui la jeune fille jette un regard interrogateur. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'apaiser Poppy puis déclare :

\- Je vais aller les récupérer, ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien.

Sur ces mots, il quitte la pièce et s'élance vers le 3e étage, surprenant les portraits qui n'ont pas du tout l'habitude de le voir courir. Ils font des hypothèses sur ce qui peut causer cette agitation chez lui et parient ensemble en le suivant du regard. Albus quant à lui, se demande ce que la jeune fille avait dans la tête quand elle a pris la décision de suivre son ami là-dedans mais en même temps il est rassuré que son petit-fils ne soit pas tout seul en compagnie de Voldemort. Il est loin de se douter que pour le moment, elle est figée devant la porte de la salle, perdue dans ses pensées, coupée du reste du monde, écoutant simplement des sons qu'elle est la seule à percevoir, une voix dans sa tête plus précisément :

« Sois prudente Meredith. Ne fais pas de bêtises. Beaucoup de gens ont besoin de toi et d'Harry, ne prends pas de décisions à la légère. Rappelle-toi, comme le dit souvent le célèbre Auror de cette époque, Alastor Maugrey : Vigilance constante. Oh et n'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là. »

Elle ignore à qui appartient la voix et ne comprend pas vraiment où celle-ci veut en venir. Cependant, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y songer qu'elle entend d'autres choses bien moins compréhensibles en plus, mais finit par revenir à la réalité en sentant la chaleur des lieux augmenter, signe qu'elle attendait pour pouvoir bouger de sa place. Elle entre alors là où est sensé se trouver son ami avec le miroir du Riséd et Quirrell, alias Lord Voldemort.


	20. Bonus anniversaire de Fic

**Message important à l'attention des lecteurs !**

Un homme avec un chapeau melon noir sur la tête s'avance sur une estrade et sort sa baguette avant de prononcer la formule :  
\- Sonorus !  
Sa voix devient alors plus forte pour que tous puissent bien le comprendre:  
**\- Oyez ! Oyez ! Lecteurs et lectrices votre attention s'il vous plaît ! En ce 31 mai 2019, anniversaire de publication de la présente fic, je vous annonce que Storiesmania va reprendre le poste des chapitres suivants après une pause due à un gros blocage désormais résolu. Pour vous faire patienter un peu avant que la suite arrive, ce qui dépendra des disponibilités de sa bêta qui doit se remettre à jour dans l'histoire, elle vous laisse le petit bonus ci-dessous. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous ! N'hésitez pas à relire la fic en son entier avant ! N'oubliez pas de dire en review s'il vous a plu et si vous êtes contents de bientôt découvrir la suite des aventures de Mery et compagnie. Merci pour votre attention !**  
Il lance ensuite la formule Sourdinam pour annuler les effets de l'enchantement et disparaît de la scène.

* * *

Première nuit au château.

Ça y est, j'y suis. Enfin le château dont j'ai tant entendu parlé depuis tant d'années. C'est si beau. J'adore ma salle commune, et puis Serdaigle quoi ! La même maison que ma maman ! Génial ! Je suis tellement contente ! Même Sunny va adorer. Il a déjà un peu joué avec les elfes de maison venant faire le ménage et les animaux de mes camarades. Cependant... Être chez moi me manque déjà... La nostalgie me serre le cœur et je sens déjà des larmes couler le long de mes joues alors que je suis assise sur un des canapés couleur bronze de la pièce.

Les lieux sont décorés aux couleurs de notre fondatrice qui a d'ailleurs un portrait dans notre salle commune, juste au-dessus de l'âtre où brûle un bon feu de bois. Je lui fais un petit signe et elle me répond d'un doux sourire bien que son visage a des traits assez strictes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi sa fille a du mal avec elle, même maintenant qu'elle est une fantôme. Mais passons, j'ai encore plein de choses à découvrir ! J'ai même pas encore vu où je dors.

En tout cas j'espère que je suis avec Luna, sinon je vais être tellement perdue. Cette fille est tellement gentille et adorable, je l'adore ! Même si elle est un peu spéciale, ce qui la rend encore plus appréciable pour moi. Je promène encore quelques instants mon regard sur les fines tapisseries des lieux ainsi que les dos des livres placés sur les étagères tapissant le mur du fond avant de monter à l'étage, gagnant le dortoir des filles. Je cherche un instant ma chambre et fini par la dénicher. Je la partage avec trois autres demoiselles dont ma copine blonde préférée. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, je vais sortir mon chat de sa caisse de transport puis il me suit jusqu'au lit sur lequel est installée mon amie, lisant un magasine dont son père est le chef de rédaction.

Elle est comme souvent perdue dans ses pensées alors je l'appelle doucement:  
\- Luna ? Tu es partie où ce soir ?  
\- J'ai vu des belles fées Mery ! me répond-elle avec son enthousiasme désarmant.  
\- Chouette ! Elles étaient comment ?  
\- Très petites mais superbes. Elles sont très timides tu sais. Elles sont effrayées par le moindre geste brusque. Mais elles sont reparties chez elles maintenant.  
\- Dommage, j'aurais beaucoup aimé les voir aussi.  
\- Je te les présenteraient la prochaine fois. Promis ! Dis... Pourquoi tu as des Joncheruines dans la tête ? dit-elle doucement.  
\- Pourquoi j'en aurais ? C'est une créature qui embrouille l'esprit non ?  
\- Oui c'est ça ! Tu connais aussi ?  
\- Juste un peu, je réponds en souriant.  
\- Tu as pleuré ? demande-t-elle en désignant mes joues humides.  
\- Euh... Oui... Papa me manque...  
\- Le mien aussi. Mais t'inquiète pas, demain on aura plein de choses à faire, tu iras bien mieux !  
\- Tu as sûrement raison Luna, comme souvent depuis que je te connais, dis-je avec amusement.  
\- Je sais, répond-elle. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Te coucher ?  
\- Hum... Je penses que je vais écrire à mon père, je dois lui annoncer ma maison. Même si je suis presque sûre qu'il saura avant que ma lettre arrive.  
\- Ta maman va vendre la mèche ?  
\- Elle ou bien Drago, en écrivant à son père.  
\- C'est sûr que vu comme ça, dit-elle, un doux rire un peu rêveur sortant de ses lèvres. Je vais te laisser rédiger.  
\- Merci Luna. Dors bien, dis-je avant de m'installer sur mon propre lit avec mon chat, sortant de quoi noter pour pouvoir expédier ma lettre.

Alors que je commence à aligner mes mots, je réalise que je n'ai pas d'oiseau pour l'envoyer et soupire un peu dépitée, mais je termine quand même puis réfléchit à une solution. Soudain, je repense à mon miroir à double sens et le prend dans ma valise avant de prononcer distinctement, sans le faire trop fort, pour ne pas déranger mes camarades:  
\- Horace Slughorn.  
J'attends quelques instants avant que son visage n'apparaisse dans le cadre.  
\- Bonsoir ma princesse. Alors comment ça se passe au château ?  
\- Bien papa merci. Je voulais t'écrire, mais je me suis souvenue que j'avais pas d'hiboux alors voilà, solution de rechange, dis-je avec un tendre sourire.  
\- Tu es toujours si brillante ma chérie. Alors, quelle maison ? Je veux savoir si j'ai gagné mon paris avec ton parrain ou non, dit-il en riant.  
\- Serdaigle, dis-je fièrement.  
\- Je le savais ! J'avais raison ! Ton parrain me doit des Gallions !  
\- Vous avez parié beaucoup ?  
\- Non, seulement 10 Gallions. Ce n'est pas grand-chose avec la fortune familiale.  
\- C'est sûr, même pas une poussière.  
\- Et sinon, comment ils sont ces dortoirs ? Et tes camarades ?  
\- Tout est merveilleux. Mais tu me manques déjà papa tu sais.  
\- Je suis sûr que ça va aller ma chérie, et puis tu me verras en vacances ou quand je passerais du temps à Pré-au-lard ou en venant rendre visite à ta maman.  
\- D'accord papa. Zut ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit papa. Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite fille adorée. Je t'embrasse, fait de beaux rêves, dit-il avant de mimer un baiser. À plus tard.  
L'image disparaît ensuite puis je range la lettre et le miroir, bien protégé dans sa boîte avant de me mettre au lit, prête à rejoindre le royaume de Morphée.


End file.
